


旧调重弹

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 124,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	1. Chapter 1

里昂有些时候甚至认为他已经死了，他花了很长一段时间仍然没有走出浣熊市为他带来的阴影，他就像是被囚禁在了那个已经死亡的孤寂城市，噩梦阴影般环绕着他，而他却丝毫没有任何的办法。

里昂·S·肯尼迪的梦想并不总是当上一名警察，他最先决定要做的只是去看一看拥有着壮丽波涛的海洋。他与他的父母和叔叔生活在一起，就像是电影中的那样，骑着马带着牛仔帽，生活在广袤碧绿的牧场中，诚然他的父亲与叔叔都是警官，但年幼的他更加向往则是那片蔚蓝的海域。

他朝他母亲央求了许久，但他的父亲总是在为这样和那样的事情忙的团团转，里昂始终没能有机会见一眼他期盼的海域，他紧守在电视屏幕前等待着那段包含了他梦想的广告片段，又在大人的催促下恋恋不舍的移开了视线，他的父亲走过来一把关掉了电视，里昂注视着重新变为漆黑的屏幕，懵懵懂懂的接受了他大概在短时间内不能完成这一愿望的现实了。

他将耳机插进了老旧的索尼卡带Walkman，他注视着漂亮的蓝色金属机体，属于那个年代的流行金曲让他不自禁的摇头晃脑，短暂的遗忘了充斥着碧蓝的梦想。

其实他并不清楚自己为什么要活下来。

艾达临死前的话语总是在他的脑海中盘旋着，他成为了警察，想要帮助更多的人，却依旧能够眼睁睁的注视着心爱的女子倒在怀中，血流不止。他本该是那名保护她的人，而所有的一切却本末倒置了，艾达保护了他，她亲吻着他，低声呢喃要求着他活下去。

他注视着最后一抹亮光从她金褐色的眼眸中逐渐的消散，也头一次感受到了失去不仅会令人遗憾，同样也包含着绝望。他不知道自己该做些什么，只能够乖乖地遵循艾达最后的遗言，活下来，看，这多简单。直至今日他依旧能够回想起来那些泪水划过他脸颊时所带来的冰冷触感，他们所认识的时间并不是特别长，但这就像是你穷极一生终于寻找到了正确的人，一眼的对视就能让你明白你接下来的人生该与谁一起度过。

他失去了她。

当里昂清晰的意识到这点时，他正站在窄小公寓的窗户前，清冷的夜风让他打了个哆嗦，他低下头注视着自己的双手，似乎还能回想起艾达的鲜血沾染上皮肤的触觉，他的视线有些恍惚，突如其来的一切就像是打断了他的浑浑噩噩，令他在下一秒泣不成声。

艾达有些时候也认为她已经死了，当然了，她确确实实是死了，她能够感受到鲜血不断地从伤口处涌出，沙哑的男声一遍又一遍的在她的耳边恳求着，她倒在了他的怀中，而他紧握着她逐渐失温的手。

艾达·王实际上并不是她的名字，这不过是一个代号。而她早就遗忘了自己原本的姓名，自她成为间谍的那一刻开始，许多的事情早已悄然无息的发生了改变，她从因为过于年幼而无法很好的举枪，虎口总是被开枪的后坐力震裂，在无法反抗的情况下模模糊糊的清楚了自己没办法改变接下来的道路。

她获得了许多的伤痕，也许作为故事她能够不间断的诉说几天几夜，但实际上并没有人关心这些。她只能在夜深人静的情况下平静的为所得到的伤口进行包扎，那些刁钻穿透她腹部的子弹，或来自生化武器造成的疤痕。它们被撕裂，然后愈合，如此反复，就像是年幼时她虎口的伤势，她总算是习惯了反反复复的疼痛，痊愈的伤口形成了丑陋的疤，攀爬在她的皮肤上。

艾达换下了已经空了的弹匣，动作顿了顿。

她也有过自己的梦想，那与间谍无关，当她身处于冰冷狭小的、类似于监牢般的寝室，每天所能够做得到仅仅是试图让自己从残酷的训练中活下来的情况中，她总会想得到些对于她来说遥不可及的物品。

先是一张温暖的床，然后是足够宽大舒适的房屋，她能够在洗净了双手的血腥后站在拥有着白色篱笆的院子中晒晒太阳。她从破旧的柜子中翻出了早已破碎的蓝色机体零件，这是她趁一次任务的间隙偷偷带回来的索尼Walkman，她的卡带完好无损，但能够播放它的机器却在被发现后进行了销毁。

她从未听过这张卡带，有时候会思索着里面录制的歌曲究竟是何种模样。她戳戳捣捣，直到最后选择了完全放弃。

她不再好奇于那些歌曲，将更多的精力放置在了她所厌恶的本职工作上，她穿梭在各个国家之间，将所有的组织戏耍在鼓掌中，直到她得到了自己所需要的一切，悄无声息的从舞台离去。

艾达总会望着那片海域，从天空中滑翔而过的海鸥像是带着自由的讯号。她小心翼翼的蛰伏着，直到终于能够完美的摆脱所钳制住她的一切。她迫不及待的喘了口气，直到咸腥的海风冰冷的灌进她的肺部。

她或许永远都不会在与里昂相遇。

当艾达选择接受威斯克的雇佣，站在与特工对立的那一面起，她便清晰的意识到了这点。那名令她又回想起儿时的梦想，甚至是添加了许多莫须有细节的警官大概再也无法像是正常人、许久不见的友人，或是爱人般站立在她的面前。

她发出了低声的嗤笑，将那个带着白色房子的梦想抛弃在了脑后，连同那个破碎的随身音乐播放器。

-

里昂又一次遇见艾达已经是距离西班牙那次任务三周以后的事情了，带着一身酒气，喝醉了的他笑着与还想继续再来一轮的同事们道别，久违的假期令他短暂的忘却了所有的不愉悦，但他总能够清晰的记得时间的流逝，他在内心沉默的数着与艾达道别后的天数。

一开始他认为自己的行为实在是傻透了，但很快，几乎不需要一周它就已经变为了习惯，他有时候甚至开始认为，假使他愿意，他甚至能够将这些离别每分每秒的算清楚，艾达总被他放置在内心最为特殊的角落，几年如一日。

他蹲坐在雪佛兰的后轮边，等待着酒劲逐渐的散去，他并不太介意自己是否酒驾，但在华盛顿市内出现特殊意外总归不太好，他记得他的上司已经警告过他许多次了，像是公款报销的额度也被他花费的七七八八了。

他抬眼注视着手中不断晃悠着的小熊挂坠，眨眼间发现一双穿着黑色紧身裤袜的纤细长腿站在了他的面前，里昂的视线恍惚了几下，他仰起头，在又变长了几分的金棕色发丝遮掩下，颤动着的灰蓝色眼眸像是带上了一圈红色。

艾达？他的舌头有些反应不过来，为什么她会出现在这里？

「‘我是特意来找你的’，我猜这句话应该是你想听的，帅哥。」艾达沉默了许久，轻笑一声回答。

这个时候里昂才反应过来他不小心将内心的话询问出声了，他眯起眼睛仔细的观察着面前的女性，她穿了一件白色的风衣，相同色系、毛茸茸的围巾将她的脖颈包裹住，她漆黑色的发丝散落着，白皙的脸颊透着淡淡的红色。

他先是习惯性的判断她是否有携带武器，随后才在对方的注视中摇摇摆摆的站起来。

「现在我知道不是了。」他低声说道，尽可能让自己在敌人的面前保持清醒，他将小熊挂坠放回了裤子口袋中，手指顺势摸上了后腰的枪套，然后他很快发现即便艾达曾经从他手中将病毒夺取走，他还是不受控制的想要信任她——糟糕透顶，他想。

「那么你是为了什么？」里昂紧接着询问道，语气有些咄咄逼人，与艾达太过于接近的距离和狭小的空间让他不自然的感到烦躁，他想要信任她，但她此刻依旧在为威斯克工作，他没办法信任她，里昂有些绝望的发现了这点，作为美国政府特工的他无法对她付诸信任。

现在已经不是六年前的那个时候了，里昂显现出了该有的戒备，而艾达的嘴角也露出了玩味的笑容，夹杂了不易察觉的苦涩，一闪而过。

「这和你没关系，里昂。」她回答道，对方的表现早就在意料之中，她没办法说法一名曾经被她用枪口指着脑袋，夺走寄生虫样本的特工放下警戒。她有时候在想也许他们不应该是这样，但这些念头也很快流逝，烟消云散。

里昂顿了顿，他看上去还想要说些什么，下一秒忽然间又垮下了肩膀，结束了他们之间的剑拔弩张。「我手上可没有任何的病毒样本了。」他有些自嘲的打趣道，眉头紧锁。他抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，终于从酒劲中缓慢的清醒过来。

他摁下了车钥匙，替他打开门的却是艾达。当时的里昂注视着自顾自坐进驾驶位的女间谍隐约间能够感受到些什么，这就像是距浣熊市六年后他们之间关系的延续，又或者是一个新的开始。


	2. Chapter 2

再见到艾达的时候，出乎意料是在一家汉堡王，他随着队伍摇摇摆摆的往前走，同时思索着应该点哪种套餐，他在无意识间不小心绊了一下，连带着踩到了面前顾客的鞋后跟，里昂摸了摸鼻子为自己的走神和意外道着歉，嘟嘟囔囔的话语却在对方扭头的瞬间禁了声。

艾达将卫衣的兜帽罩在头上，这令她漆黑的发丝有些恼人的戳刺着她的眼帘，她带着一副与西班牙那会差不多的墨镜，涂有着淡色口红的嘴角勾起一抹笑容，里昂眨了眨眼，突然间升起一股时空混乱的错觉——汉堡王，艾达，他是不是没睡醒？

当里昂回过神来的时候，他已经手举着艾达顺便为他购买的冰激凌跟随在对方的身后，他们不约而同的选择了角落靠近盆栽的静谧座位。他有些局促不安，但艾达却耐心的注视着他，她将小包的番茄酱挤在了从可乐杯所卸下的盖子上，随后用一只手撑着侧脸等待着。

「你……没有离开？」里昂有些艰难的开口道，不久前在停车场的遭遇让他印象深刻，艾达沉默的将他送回了公寓，以至于连道别都没有留下来就这么离开了。五分钟的呆愣后里昂才堪堪反应过来，他猛地打开车门走下车，面对着悄然无息的停车场发出叹息，那就像是一场梦，而他最终也决定将其当成是一场梦。

里昂为手中的冰激凌打了个冷颤，现在显然并不是品尝这类甜品的季节。他感受到那股凉意顺着他的食道下滑，最终缓慢的填充了他的身体，就像是他抬眼注视着那双金褐色的眼眸一般，他知道六年的时间所带来的可不仅仅是立场的差异，他无时无刻的想要伸出手，却总是望尘莫及。

「如果你是为了……」他在半响后并未听见艾达的答案，只能够轻声叹了口气。

「我可不总是为了病毒才会出现，里昂。」她叫着他的名字，一如既往，她注视着对方，里昂就像是为了掩饰一般剥开包装纸在汉堡上咬了一大口，他安静的咀嚼着食物，依旧绷紧了神经充满警惕，试探性望着她的视线就像是在判断她这句话拥有着多少可信度。

里昂想象过他们自那次之后再度相遇会是怎样的场景，没有喝醉的他自然拥有着更多的理性，他们也许会在战场上相遇，命悬一线，或是他的总部、家中，前往窃取资料的女间谍会对着他宛然一笑，用那把见鬼的绳枪轻巧的离去。

他在遇见艾达后刻意进行了检查，他不知道这是否是他想要的结果，没有任何入侵的迹象，美国政府本该拥有的资料正静静的沉睡着，周遭也没能够出现想象中的生化恐怖袭击。

口中的汉堡变得有些难以下咽，里昂移开了与艾达交叠的视线，大口的吞咽着冰冷的汽水，他不应该这么想，可他真的还未做好必须面对艾达的准备，即便是很清楚期间的弯弯绕，他依旧不太会玩政治，一名特工与间谍理所当然不应该又更多的接触，这会让他们两个都陷入危险的境地。

「是吗，那很好。」里昂冲她挤出一个笑容，在他手中遭受了‘折磨’的汉堡终于被他全部吃完了，他紧张的咽了咽口水，不知道接下来又该做些什么，直到艾达将她的那份推给了他。

「你认为我下次会遇见一个超重的肯尼迪特工吗？」艾达偏偏显得比他要轻松的多，她将沾上薯条油渍的手指在纸巾上擦了又擦，有些后悔一时心血来潮走进这家店了。

「很好笑。」里昂伸手试图拿过那个汉堡，当他的手在餐桌上越界时，明显的发现了双方都不约而同绷紧了肌肉。

她带了武器吗，他该如何才能在短时间内制服她？这些念头在瞬间划过了里昂的脑海，它们犹如巨石般落入了水塘中，掀起了足够的波澜，却又随着时间的流逝而变得平静。

这是一个好位置，但餐厅内实在是太吵了，里昂在吞咽着汉堡的同时注视着艾达，他注意到了对方一闪而过的不高兴，她看样子确实不太喜欢这里，他想，或者说艾达从来都不会喜欢这种拥挤的场合，那她又为什么会出现在这篇闹区？

问题又像是回到了起点，里昂有些懊恼的呼出口气，他站了起来，三两口的将汉堡解决掉。

「冷静些，你看起来就像是快要在餐厅内拔枪了。」艾达眼尖的并未漏掉里昂的小动作，一脸警惕的特工不免的让她开始怀念六年前的警官，那时他的双眸总是闪烁着的，里面包含了令人兴奋的温暖。

「我不会那么做。」里昂硬邦邦的回答，阳光透过玻璃窗照射在他的身上，让他整个人看上去暖洋洋的，也同时遮挡住了他的面部表情。

他很适合阳光，毫无疑问，这是六年前艾达就已经得出的结论，他就像是……带着‘家’的感觉。

他们一前一后的离开了餐厅，回到了人声鼎沸的街道上，艾达站在他的右手边，里昂转过头望着她，她没有穿高跟鞋，这让她终于比他稍微矮了一些，卫衣、牛仔裤与布鞋，这又是另一种艾达，他注视着那些洒在对方身上变为柔和的光线，比起间谍来说现在的她倒更像是准备匆忙前往课堂的大学生。

「你为什么会在这里？」里昂问。

「所以这是你的例行审问吗？」艾达嗤笑道，「你总是在说这句话。」

「你会告诉我吗，艾达？」里昂仔细的盯着艾达的侧脸，他恍惚间认为她嘴角的弧度似乎就和周围的空气一样冰冷。

「你会希望听见谎言吗？」艾达反问道。

里昂叹了口气，他在面对她的时候总是在叹气，有点无奈，「行吧。」

即便是欺骗，他想，他能够容忍艾达的欺骗，他会告诉自己那是真实的，无论对方给出怎样天方夜谭的理由。他迫切的希望可以用出自艾达口中的理由说服自己，像是放下你的警惕，或是别的些什么。但他没有，这句话在他的嘴里环绕一圈，跳动在舌尖，但他最终还是什么都没说，他撇过头，重新融入熙熙攘攘的人群中。

如果艾达愿意她能够将谎话复述的如同现实，滴水不漏，但她没有，比起朝她身边的男人说谎，她更加愿意选择闭口不谈的敷衍，或许是因为她在六年前诉说过足够多的谎言了，她想，里昂一定会选择信任，他总是这样。艾达拽了拽自己的兜帽，用手拂开那些遮挡在面前的恼人发丝。

里昂有些烦躁的跺了几下脚，他为他与艾达之间的氛围感到烦闷，他想要努力忽视彼此间的立场界限，但这一切却像是寄生虫般蛰伏在他的胸口，不，这比起西班牙他所遭受的寄生虫病毒更加令人难以忍受，他们本该不应该这样，他感觉那条看不见的寄生虫又开始爬动了，再度令他的胸口无比痛苦。

「害怕我毁了你的好城市，帅哥？」艾达突然开腔道，这让身旁的特工习惯性的拉开半步距离，右手朝枪套的方向抚摸去。

她没办法忽视这些，艾达认为里昂此刻的条件反射无比的扎眼，她感到愤怒，却无法理清这阵感情的源头。她反复告诫自己这没有好在意的，他们本该如此，她又发出了低声嘲弄的轻笑。

「你不会那么做。」里昂在下一秒回答。

他凭什么那样理所当然？「对，那通常是我老板会做的。」

「威斯克。」他用一种无比厌恶的语气嘀咕着这个名字，他没有直接与他见过面，但他的所作所为足以让他给出这样的态度，他想要销毁地球上所有的生化病毒，而那家伙则是一切的根源，此时此刻的根源，他在内心补充道。

随后他又想起自己为何总是执着于销毁生化病毒，他选择作为一名斗争者，一方面是因为浣熊市的经历与政府所给与的唯一选择，更多的则是……艾达。他本以为总有一天他能够站在艾达的墓碑前，轻松地说上一句：瞧，我活下来了，同时解决了那些罪魁祸首。

后来他发现艾达还活着，但这些愿望已经在他的心底扎根，成为了一种令他既疲倦又痛苦的执着。

「接下来你想去哪？」艾达显然不愿意更多的谈论这个话题。

「我想找些零件。」里昂一边说着一边走进一家店铺，跟在他身边的女间谍撇了撇嘴，也走了进去。

里昂与店员低声交谈着，艾达作为倾听者倚靠在一旁，她注意到了里昂遗憾的叹气声，这才凑上前好奇的查看。那是一台老旧的卡带式Walkman，索尼发行，老古董，款式有些熟悉。

「前几天我不小心摔坏了，」里昂在走出店铺时解释道，他小心翼翼的将随身听放回了深棕色皮质外套的口袋中，显得有些沮丧，「但似乎这东西的零件大部分都停产了。」

「念旧的牛仔？」她接过里昂的随身听检查着，手指抚摸过蓝色机壳的划痕。包养的很好，很容易看出主人的用心程度。

「大概？」里昂耸了耸肩，他的视线缓慢的往上移动，从艾达手中的随身听移至了她的双眸。

念旧，他想，他无时无刻都只身徘徊在六年前的浣熊市，艾达的重新出现就像是一次告诫，他必须继续往前走，但这可没那么容易，他一部分的思维固执的认为这样能够使他与艾达之间的关系回到那个时间，理智却在一旁不断地叫嚣着。他认真的望进那片金褐色，忽然察觉这或许是他们两个都存在的问题，他们都想回到过去，浣熊市，警官与幸存者，亲吻与爱恋。

可他们彼此都清楚这不太可能。


	3. Chapter 3

里昂的公寓又小又窄，一点也不像是阔绰的政府特工该有的，简单的摆设让它看起来更像是仅供睡觉的旅馆，只不过艾达认为她能够感受到‘家’的气息，大概是由于里昂在这里，她不知道该如何形容他家冷清的气味，但总归来说比任何一种香水都要好闻。艾达轻手轻脚的走到办公桌前，借着从窗帘透过的隐约月色观察着上面的淡蓝色随身听。

按照习惯她认为她或许该留下些什么告诉特工她曾经来过这里，一朵玫瑰或是带有着口红印的便利贴，前者她并没有时间购买，而后者当她触碰到桌面的便签时，又在一瞬间打消了这个主意。她把手放在了光滑的桌面上，里昂看上去总是不拘小节，公寓整理的倒是异常干净，她看着摆放在一旁的钢笔、与他并不怎么相符的红色笔记本、书籍以及整整齐齐堆叠在一起的文件。

她拿起了对方的日历，上面的每个日期都被黑色的墨汁画下了横线的沟壑，这并不是在标注特殊的节日，倒有些像是数着日子了，就像是被关押在监牢中用石子划过墙面的囚犯，她不知道自己为何会这么形容，也许她能够用些更加完美的修饰，但她总感觉这名特工和她一样——艾达往前翻了翻，发现第一个横杠被标注在了熟悉的日期，西班牙，他们再度相遇的时刻——像是被困在了过去，手握着钥匙却不肯离去。

这已经不是艾达第一次体会到这种感情，而她也没办法将胸口复杂的感情理清，甚至连万分之一都无法形容，当她遇见里昂的时候总会这样，酸甜并进，舌根又苦又涩。

直到最后里昂都没找到适合的零件，艾达拾起他的随身听观察着，他在道别时小心翼翼的隐瞒了那些沮丧，不过她知道这阵感情并不会持续太久，无论是对于里昂，还是对于她来说。

艾达并不知道自己为什么要从美国政府的特工家中窃取一台损坏的随身听，她能够盗取些更有价值的玩意，比如说那些摆放在桌面上的文件。或者她应该习惯这点，像是自己的行动总会在遇见里昂之后发生意想不到的改变。

所以一个过时的随身听对于她来说没有任何意义。艾达在返回安全屋后才发出嘲弄的笑声，她将手中的战利品扔进了抽屉中，就像是这样能够遗忘自己愚蠢的行径一般。随后她又踌躇了，把它又拿了出来，放进了自己随身的武器箱中。她现在的处境算得上是岌岌可危，这间安全屋随时可能会被她抛弃。

她想她可能曾经找到过属于自己的爱情，但那所持续的时间实在是太短暂了，甚至没能够等烈火像是耗尽生命般的熊熊燃烧而起，就已经悄然无息的熄灭。本该这样，她想，所有愚蠢的梦都不应该属于一名间谍。

里昂在接下来的时间里耗费了大部分的精力去寻找他遗失的随身听。

那玩意太老了，而且对于他来说并没有任何特殊的含义，里昂也不知道自己为何会如此的焦躁不安。一天、两天，甚至是几周的时间他都在反复的思索究竟哪个环节出现了错误，而在时间一长，工作的积压下他只能够被迫选择了放弃，里昂注视着自己仅剩的卡带，忽然间认为他本身也犹如它一般缺少了一块。

他周旋在那些令人作呕的政治游戏中，感受到那些家伙就像是提着他的脑袋一般将他作为了棋子。他想他无法在有关于艾达的事情上更好的掩饰住情绪，这导致不仅一名同僚询问他最近的情况，就连总统都关切的拍了几下他的肩膀。

忽然有一天他理解了自己执着寻找随身听的做法，这就像是他在成为特工后总想着利用自己现有的资源去调查艾达，他想他可能寻找的并非是老旧的机器，而是一份六年前被他弄掉的爱情。但很显然——他的随身听坏了、消失了，而他的爱情也只剩下比马里亚纳海沟还要深不见底的沟壑。

他的女间谍是如此的美丽、优雅与强大，他在夜深人静时总会这么想到，同时为自己倒上一杯威士忌或是伏特加，艾达肯定不会喜欢这种劣质的饮料，她更适合酌饮那些年份古旧，价格惊人的红酒。那很配她，就像是她总喜欢穿着的红色。

你能够找到更好的。里昂听见其中一名同事这么低声说道，捶着他的肩膀为他不明所以的失落安慰道，随后又喊叫着加入了下一场酒局，工作结束后的单身聚会总是热闹非凡。

但他只想要她。里昂打了个嗝，独自的在角落这么呢喃着。

-

「在等人？」

当里昂跳下军用直升飞机，刚走出首都国际机场后，一辆哈雷便侧刹至他的面前。他注视着驾驶者取下了漆黑的摩托车头盔，甩了甩脑袋抬手理着凌乱的秀发，英姿飒爽。艾达朝他露出了一个惯有的、带着嘲弄寓意的笑容，阳光在她金褐色的眼眸中跳跃着。

「不给我一个久违的拥抱吗？」里昂聚精会神的观察了她一会，也勾起一抹极淡的笑容。他在加速的心跳声中眨了眨眼，周围的车水马龙让他感到恍如隔世——他前不久才经历了一场噩梦，丧尸航班，G病毒，而现在他正站在泛有着暖意的阳光下，所有都是那么美好。

「终于舍得更换你可怜贫乏的词汇了？」艾达轻哼一声。

「并不是总为了病毒。」他重复艾达之前所说过的话，突然间有些好奇，「我能相信这只是个巧合吗？」

「这次我能恭喜你猜对了，只是巧合。」她将手中的头盔扔给了里昂，笑容逐渐加深，「需要搭便车吗，帅哥。」

「行吧。」他极其配合的、故作无奈的应道，就连皱眉的幅度都与西班牙尽可能维持了一致。一瞬间的场景交叠让两个人同时递给了对方一个心照不宣的眼神，里昂走上前坐在了艾达的后方，她带上了另一个头盔，将油门踩到底。

刚下过雨的地面湿漉漉的，但艾达总有办法保持住平衡，她的速度太快了，以至于里昂不得不在犹豫中虚扶住她的腰。这可比西班牙那会要接近多了，里昂挺直脊背，尽可能的在自己与艾达之间维持些许距离，不过他的动作没有太大的用处，很快他又在惯性下与她靠的更近，她的后背贴上了他带有着汗水、灰尘与热度的胸膛。

这就像是他将她从后方拥抱着、纳入怀中一样。里昂想，他们曾经也如此接近过。

「我不能阻止更多死亡。」里昂的话语被吹散在呼啸的风声中。

他通常能够处理好自己的情绪，正像是他的同僚所认识的那样，自信、乐观而又严肃沉稳的特工，偶尔开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑。但在见到了艾达之后他总想将那些埋在心底的东西全盘托出，他能够理解他，他想，当然一方面是作为接触相似的工作环境的原因，更多的则是——她知道真实的他，那个来自浣熊市，坚决固执的跟在她身后，说着要保护她的警官。

他在她面前确实太过于情绪化了，思维总是会被一瞬间抽离，在脑海一片空白的情况下手足无措，但那无伤大雅。

他认为她可能听出来了。

艾达不必费工夫就能够分辨出对方语气中所含有的多少内疚是属于她的，那是一道伤疤，他们老是为了那道不可磨灭的伤痕耿耿于怀。

「我以为我们之间扯平了，你替我挡下那颗子弹，而我还报恩情。」她漫不经心的回答，喉咙有些干涩。

「不，我们之间永远都没办法算清。」

良久的等待后里昂才这么嘟囔着，他的声线有点颤抖，不过艾达并没能在喧嚣吵闹，交叠在一起的车流声与风声中分辨出来，男人又像是怕被甩掉一般自以为悄悄的搂紧了她的腰，然后试着放松神经靠在她的背上。

他的语气太过于执拗了，这让艾达张了张嘴，那些本该条件反射脱口而出的讥讽被她咽了回去。她拍了拍里昂环扣在她腰间的手臂，后知后觉的发现他们的距离太过于亲密了。这里可是里昂随时会遭受监视的首都，而如此亲昵的举动也不太适合现在的他们。

她将摩托车停在了里昂的公寓大楼下，她没有解释自己为何会知道他的住处，特工看起来也并不需要这些。

里昂将头盔取下来，将脑袋沉甸甸的抵在了她的肩膀上，他缓慢的深吸一口气，再度抬起头来时又变回了那名时不时会在战场上相遇的政府特工。他走下摩托，艾达像是瞥了他一眼，随后毫不犹豫的绝尘而去。里昂习惯性的摸了一下口袋，发现那枚未被他上缴予政府的存储卡早已不翼而飞。

「女人。」他注视着她离去的方向沉重的叹了口气，带着些无奈的摇了摇头。他被她利用，甚至是耍得团团转，可他却心甘情愿。


	4. Chapter 4

从那以后，这段与艾达短暂相处的经历总是时不时的冒上里昂的脑海，他的生活一切如常，而艾达也意料之中的再也未出现过，可这也致使他开始真正的思索一些可能，他在有关于艾达的问题上从来不会满足于现状。里昂在最后一发子弹击中准星后摘下护目镜与耳罩，轻喘一口气。

他又回想起了对方冰冷的枪口，被那玩意指着脑袋可不太舒服。他当时有为此感到愤怒吗？里昂有些不确定的眨了眨眼，他换上了另一把MP5冲锋枪，重新戴上耳罩，就像是为了耗尽政府所给与的预算般疯狂的扫射着。他没办法准确的形容自己的感受，只能够尽力的掩饰那些失态，他在那一刻就像是被失落开膛破肚。

里昂依稀能够记得他颤抖的唇肌，他压抑着那些犹如遭受背叛般的愤懑将病毒样本要给了她，同时低声告诫着对方它的危险性。他还是想要信任她，以至于后来……老天，他在刚刚遭受了威胁的情况下依然坚定而又理所当然的说出那句话，平静的不可思议。

她是他不可抛弃的一部分。这句话依旧残留在他的耳边，他想他本该能够给予一个更为敷衍的答案，或者急着与立场相违背的间谍撇清关系，可它们就这么盘旋在他的心口处，他更想当着艾达的面说出这句话，不过这显然不是个好主意。

所以这不仅仅与他的想法有关，还取决于艾达的态度，那些丝毫不留情的对峙，带着笑意的协助和暧昧不清的挑逗。他能够面无表情的去面对生化病毒或是大型B.O.W.s，但那是艾达，里昂有些恼怒于自己在这件事上的懦弱与胆怯，可他确实没有丝毫更好的方式去修理他们之间的支离破碎。

他真该带着她逃去天涯海角，直到世界的尽头。

里昂为他愚蠢而又遥不可及的梦想自嘲的低笑道，摇了摇头，你应该记得你已经不是浣熊市的警官了。

他不太清楚他究竟换下了多少个弹匣，持续不断。毫不停歇的使用冲锋枪令他的双手有些微微的泛麻，子弹倾泻在准星上，里昂忍不住屏住呼吸，他知道自己不该将情绪发泄在这个上面，这与他来到靶场的初衷背道而驰。他在子弹耗尽后发出了一声低吼，所有的一切又重归平静。

脑海中乱七八糟的思绪尤为恼人，艾达在自那次后消失的行踪也令他烦躁不安，他想要见她，这个念头清晰的呈现在他的内心，她不能够在那样做了之后把他留在原地，他想要见她，即便是她大部分的目的都是利用他——

糟糕透了，里昂望着满是弹孔的准星，为那些偏移目标的射击沉重的叹着气，他站在那呆愣了一会，直到浑身的热度逐渐降低下来。随后他听见了细微的脚步声，没有任何犹豫就猛地扭过头，陌生的同僚从不远处走过，里昂抬手抹了一把额头的汗珠，再度换上了手枪。

你究竟在期待些什么。他带上护目镜微微蹙眉，在接下来的时间内又重新将注意力转移到了手头的练习上。

-

这是一个阳光灿烂的下午，相较于近段时间持续不断的阴天来说，里昂也终于像是松了口气般的露出一丝笑意。他走出了DSO总部，午后的风懒洋洋的吹拂过他，比起之前要更长的刘海轻轻地随风飘动着，他伸展着僵硬的四肢，阳光晕上了他灰蓝色的眼眸。

他走向街道，当第一位路人与他擦肩而过的时候，他的手在瞬间条件反射的摸向了本该是绑有枪套的位置，他大概是改不掉这个坏毛病了，即便他很清楚在这座城市中他不可能遭遇任何的感染者。里昂摸了个空，然后才堪堪想起了自己在不久前的一次任务中将手枪弄丢了。

这可不能够怪他，当时同时被两只两三层楼高的生化武器追在屁股后面，不得不依靠走水路逃生时，丢了一两件武器可算不上什么。他对于脸色黑了不止一个度的上司漠不关心，而此刻亚当则会拍拍他的肩膀，示意这件事交给他解决，认识一名拥有着与你抱着相类似观点的政客作为朋友确实会轻松很多。

介于家中空空如也的冰箱，里昂只能放弃想要直接返回公寓的决定，认为自己该在外面简单的解决晚饭后。不过，短时间内不会接到任何外勤工作的现实让他不得不考虑更多，没有丧尸与腐臭的休假，棒极了，这也意味着他必须从速食食品中将自己解救出来。

就这样，里昂拎着两个环保袋从超市中走了出来，整个下午的时间在他购物期间悄悄溜走，他低头注视着街道上斑驳摇曳的树影，身形在接触到转弯走过拐角处的背影时一顿，他近乎是不假思索的、条件反射的追了上去，像是在浣熊市那会，除了他正邋里邋遢的套着皱巴巴的黑色T恤与洗涤发白的牛仔裤。

噢，还有他未来一周的食材。

他当然不会错认那个身影，里昂在距离逐步的缩短后减缓了速度，他可能会在恍惚中错过一两次，但现在……老实说这段时间的他只要一旦闭上双眼，漆黑一片的环境中所映照出来的全是艾达的样貌，她的身形，她的背影。这么说她并没有离开，还是说她其实也如他般居住在这座城市中？

里昂小心翼翼的运用上了自己生疏的跟踪技巧，他压低呼吸与脚步声，虽然在都市嘈杂的环境中后一动作并不太需要。他认为此刻的他就像是望见了停留在花瓣上的华美蝴蝶，必须全神贯注，更加的警惕才能接近。下一秒他又被这个形容逗乐了，她确实犹如一只停留在他心房上、随时都会离去的蝴蝶。她煽动着双翼挑逗着他，而他愈加的想要触碰，却又愈加的必须控制住自己。

他跟随她走了一段路，他开始盯着她脚下的高跟鞋，在她跨越那些下水井盖时有点担忧对方会不会被卡住。

他很快来到了另一片区，高档公寓，并非是想象中的酒店。

所以她真的住在这里？里昂有些不可置信，他在艾达快步拐进那栋建筑后也追了上去，他克制住了想要呼喊她的欲望，他总是那么做，里昂的唇抿成了硬邦邦的直线，追随在艾达的身后，呼唤着她的名字，而对方却鲜少给与回应，甚至是头也不回的离去。

如果他追上去了，她又利用她那把该死的绳枪离开该怎么办？

这个疑惑让里昂的脚步一顿，他有些打退堂鼓，但想要见她的想法实在是太过于强烈，他并不是在担忧那些锁在总部的信息，或是五角大楼的安危，里昂在内心低声对自己说——他只是想要见她，上帝，他思念了整整六年，直至今日都无法抑制那些翻涌着的渴望。

「你真是一名贪心的特工先生，里昂。」

艾达的嗓音自身后传来，里昂习惯性的尝试转身，却在后背所能够感受到熟悉的冰冷温度时僵硬在原地。对方的枪口轻巧的点着他的脊椎，而他的手上正滑稽的拎了两个装满食物的环保袋，花椰菜甚至是可笑的挡在了最上面。

「艾达。」他终于将这个每天都会在内心咀嚼千百遍的名字说出口。

「跟踪可不是个好习惯。」艾达朝他挑了挑眉。

「嘿，为什么你就不能认为我只是有点想你了。」里昂的眼珠微微移动着，他耸了耸肩，假装受伤的叹了口气。

「所以这就是你想要的，带着一堆食物来我家开派对？」艾达不屑一顾的哼了哼，假装没注意到里昂像是遭遇敌人的困兽般紧绷的肌肉。

「这只是……」里昂懊恼的呻吟着，他低头瞟了一眼环保袋最上面的花椰菜，掩饰性的清了清嗓，「我已经下班了，艾达。」

艾达收回了抵在里昂后背的绳枪，将它挂在了腰间。对方几乎是下个瞬间就迫不及待的转过身，灰蓝色的眼眸可能带了些无辜和期待的闪烁着。她知道他这句话的意思，毫无疑问他在朝她表明他能够短暂的——可能只有几个小时——放弃他的身份，并不是作为肯尼迪特工，而是作为里昂·肯尼迪站在她的面前。

「所以你真的想来开两人派对？」艾达自顾自的朝前走去，她进入了公寓楼，同时对于跟上来的里昂并未提任何建议。她就快要放弃这间安全屋了，所以让里昂得知了地址也没有任何问题。

「我可不想天天吃外卖披萨，艾达。」里昂与她保持了一步远的距离，低声为对方的调侃解释道，「你住在这里？」

「很显然。」艾达摁下了电梯的楼层。

「行吧。」里昂默默地记下楼层，站在与艾达相对的角落，他偏过头，透过电梯中的镜子观察着女间谍，「介意和我一起共进晚餐吗？」

「这要看你的厨艺了，帅哥。」


	5. Chapter 5

里昂看上去很紧张，他的下颌绷的很紧，他的肢体有些僵硬，但艾达实在是分不清楚这是在面对一名对美国政府有害的间谍的下意识反应，还是因为他在害羞。她的视线若有所思的从对方微微泛起红色的耳朵上一扫而过，随即里昂在她的审视下深吸一口气，站在玄关磨磨蹭蹭。

很快里昂便将自己重新调整好，与艾达单独的、友善的共处一室令他感到些许的不自在，一个接一个的念头，一句接一句的话语不断地涌上来，他发呆一般的注视着艾达的后脑勺，在对方偏过头催促后才缓步踏入起居室。

她并不住在这里。里昂在第一时间就反应过来，也许这真的是属于艾达的公寓，但他依旧能够分辨出些许的细节。当然这也没什么好奇怪的，艾达就和他一样，他想，他们可都不是会安安分分待在家中的人。

里昂有些无措的在艾达的示意下将手中的环保袋放置在了餐桌上，他的目光仍然充斥着严肃，然后他伸手接过了对方递给他的一杯水，在水杯贴近唇边时才开始犹豫该不该就这么喝下去。

「那么我该告诉你我也已经下班了吗？」艾达为对方迟疑的模样弯了弯嘴角，对方警惕的模样让她的呼吸有些发闷，她以为他们之间还尚存一丝信任。

「所以你不会让我晕过去，随后又在清醒时发现你再度消失不见？」

里昂显然是在考虑另一个问题，他所警惕的并非是自己的性命——如果艾达想，他或许真的能够将自己鲜活跳动的心脏从胸腔中取出来，当然前提是他必须完成那些属于他的职责，像是让生化病毒从地球上完全消失——他只是有些害怕艾达又一次从他的面前溜走。里昂耸了耸肩，将杯中的水一饮而尽。

也许是那些翻滚在心中的复杂感情让艾达也暂时性的失去了精准的判断，她像是为里昂的担忧轻笑一声，紧接着的呼吸又变得轻松起来。她感到混乱，她想她本不应该在意来自对方的信任，当他们选择了彼此的立场后，有些事情早已无法改变。

「我只是需要点时间。」里昂抬手揉了揉自己的鼻梁，低声说道。

他还不能够很好的适应彼此之间的鸿沟，只能够用最为笨拙胆怯的方式对待。他迫切的想要知道艾达的态度，却又踌躇不定。他承认他在逃避，但比起可能会发生的分崩离析，他更愿意维持现状——若有若无的情愫飘荡在他们周围，却又因为立场而显得苦涩。最起码他并没有失去她，他想他承受不住从此往后与艾达再无关系的可能性。

「我们都需要时间。」艾达平静的说道，她很清楚里昂在想些什么，倒也做出了与他相同的选择。

「所以你对晚餐有任何想法吗？」里昂突然改变的话题，他一转身开始在环保袋中翻找着食材，自然而然的语气让女间谍愣了愣，「我买了些鸡胸肉，还有……」他的视线停顿在扎眼的花椰菜上。

「随你喜欢。」艾达说，这让里昂感到不自在的尴尬。

艾达从他面前离开了，擦身而过的瞬间里昂条件反射的抬手想要去抓握她的手臂，女间谍硬生生的压下了身体条件反射的反击，她微微侧过头，似乎在等待着里昂下一句的话语。他淌着冷汗的手掌有些冰冷，紧攥着她手腕的力道大的令她感到疼痛。

「别告诉我你还需要一名助手，帅哥。」她耐着性子询问道。

如果他这个时候晃一晃艾达的手臂，说出‘他需要她’这句话会怎么样？

「没什么。」他在对上她的视线后立刻松了手。

里昂的动作让艾达打消了准备前往书房等待的打算，转而背靠在距离料理台不远处的墙壁上静静的等待着，她就像是自我保护般的将双手环抱在胸前。里昂一开始有些好奇的等待着艾达，他总以为她会做些什么，但后来发现她只是单纯的在等待这顿晚饭后，才终于转过身。

这就像是她曾经幻想过的画面发生了，她是指，那些在浣熊市时从她脑海中一闪而过的念头。她面前的特工将自己的脊背挺得很直，他开始在料理台上忙碌着，不久之后沸水咕噜噜的声响以及香味就弥漫开来。

这可能是‘家’的感觉。艾达注视着跳动着的火苗，这么思索道。假使他们当年能够一起成功的逃离浣熊市，她放弃她的任务，而美国政府并未出现在里昂的面前，或许他们现在早已组成一个真正的家。艾达抬起了手，手腕上那道被里昂勒出的淡红色痕迹还未消去。

「你在尝试着留胡子吗？」艾达的目光划过里昂带有着细微胡茬的下巴，有些好奇的询问。

「是、是的。」里昂摸了摸自己的下巴，「这能让我显得稍微……稳重一点。」

或许是上了年纪的缘故，他想，当然了，坚持在每天早上都将胡子刮干净可是一个难题，更别说在出外勤的状况下基本上找不到这样的机会。那么就干脆将它们留下来，某一天里昂在注视着盥洗室中的镜子时这么决定。

「很奇怪吗？」他紧接着反问道。

「不，只是有些……」艾达显然没办法找到适合的形容词，她又注视着特工眼角被风霜磨砺出来的皱褶，忽然间意识到他们都不算年轻了，即便浣熊市中的一切就像是发生在昨天。

里昂等待了一会，并未得到任何来自于对方的下文，他再度摸了摸下巴，思索着艾达可能不太喜欢他留着这些胡茬。她总会习惯的，里昂将分散的注意力重新集中起来，他们总会习惯的，无论是这些新长出来的胡茬，还是他们彼此间冷漠的距离。

当里昂开始着手处理那些鸡胸肉时，才发现自己的衣袖有一部分浸在了酱料中，他抬起手臂用牙齿咬着衣袖的边缘，试着将它们往上摞起，他勉强的扯了点距离，而它又在里昂将手放下时滑落。

他能够独自解决这个问题，像是将手洗干净再摞起它们。艾达认为自己的动作可能有些多此一举，但她依旧是在里昂疑惑的眼神中走上前，伸手帮他将恼人的衣袖整理好，她的指甲红润，手指却有些苍白，里昂咬了咬因为天气的缘故有些起皮干裂的下唇，钻戒的款式不受控制的从脑海中冒出来。

这原本是他在浣熊市的打算，当他们从那座地狱般的城市逃出来以后——三次约会、亲吻和一枚钻戒。

他忍不住朝艾达凑过去，动作缓慢而又小心翼翼。后者在整理完后抬起头，刚巧与他干燥的唇触碰在一起。

浓汤从锅中扑腾了出来，这让张了张嘴想要说些什么的里昂立刻转过身，连油腻的手都来不及洗。

里昂猛地深吸一口气，刚才因为意外所得到的若有若无的亲吻就像是被投入水中的炸药，他的血液近乎在一瞬间沸腾，灼热的温度点燃了那些被抛弃在角落的渴望，他尽可能的阻止这些感情蔓延的趋势，胸口又酸又疼。美国政府可不愿意看到他与一名通缉的国际间谍纠缠在一起，现实就像是冰冷的镣铐，将他拴在了距离艾达的不远处，他能望着她，却终究不能靠近她。

焦灼的渴望让他一刀一刀的将她刻在了心里。

「谢了。」他低声道谢，为被对方摞起的衣袖。

「别将我的厨房弄得一团糟了，里昂。」艾达隐去了那些几乎要突破胸腔而出的复杂情感。

他的唇比起那一次来说要冰的太多，干裂的伤口甚至是带来了些许的血腥味。她从未如此的想要亲吻一个人，艾达往后退了一步，然后是第二步，她重新回到了自己倚靠的角落，就像是距离能够打消那些源源不断冒出来的、危险且又致命的想法。

「但这间厨房看上去完全没有被使用过。」他擦干净了那些扑出来的浓汤，将火调小。他执起勺子尝了一口，为浓汤的味道满意的点了点头。他的舌头快速的扫过下唇，不知道是习惯性的确保并未有浓汤的残留，还是在回想着那个吻的触感。

「我可不是一名十项全能的特工。」艾达垂下眼眸，「我开始有些后悔为什么不买一条围裙了。」

吻他，你能让他冰冷的唇染上你的温度，然后在那个缠绵的吻中抱紧他，打破彼此间小心翼翼维持着的平衡。你能够背叛威斯克，反正你也没将寄生虫病毒的样本交给他，你能够像是当初那样重新获得自由，上一次是为了自己，而这一次是为了里昂。

但这些冲动从未战胜过她的理智。

「或许下一次我能够自备围裙。」

里昂将腌好的鸡胸肉放入平底锅中，噼里啪啦的油煎声在他们耳边响起。他用心的聆听着艾达的动静，生怕自己会错过她的话语。而直到他将晚餐端上餐桌时，对方都抿紧了唇，没有对他试探性的那句话做出任何的回应。


	6. Chapter 6

艾达的品味。里昂想，喝掉最后一杯酒，1800年收藏版龙舌兰，他就知道她从不会像他那般饮用廉价的威士忌。他分辨不太出来这些酒究竟有着怎样的差别，他对着空空荡荡的酒杯眨了眨眼，偏过头不着痕迹的打量着艾达。酒精让他们两个人的脸颊都微微泛起红色，燥热在沉闷的空气中蔓延，里昂不自在的扯了扯T恤，从餐椅上站起来。

「我想你应该不介意我开一下窗。」他低声说道，没等艾达开口便往窗台走去，他打开窗，夜风吹拂起他金棕色的刘海，带有着凉意的风终于让温度缓慢的下降。他晃了晃神，试图让理智重新掌握主权。

他转身朝依旧坐在那的女间谍望去，视线恰巧与对方相互碰撞在一起。

他的酒量不差，最起码几杯龙舌兰还没办法放倒他，但与他共饮的是艾达，他的意思是，他早就在刚才沉静的气氛中醉的彻底。他的目光带着些眷恋的划过对方的脸颊，又在觉察到她微勾起的嘴角时闪躲着。

他们此刻简直就像是陌生老朋友，里昂呼出一口气，皱了皱眉。他索性倚靠在了落地窗边，被吹起的窗帘在他身边飘动，被夜色笼罩的城市衬托在他的身后。他缓慢的露出了一抹苦笑，灰蓝色的眼眸如群星般闪烁着。

「我接下来的时间没有任何安排。」他听见了自己干涩的嗓音和如雷的心跳，「今晚我能留下来吗，艾达？」

艾达猛地站了起来，这让里昂屏住呼吸仔细的观察她的表情，她看上去并没有生气或是被冒犯，他紧紧地注视着她，甚至连眨眼都认为有些多余。那名令他魂牵梦绕的亚裔女性正一步步的走向他，他不知道艾达是否触发了某些按键，房间内的灯光在她走动的期间黯淡下来，最后被完全的关闭。从他身后的窗户所溢进的月色成为了室内的唯一光源。

她站在了他的面前，他们靠的极近，里昂几乎能够听见艾达平稳细微的呼吸声了。他感觉血液随着逐步缩减的距离不断地往脸上涌来，对方如猫般金褐色的眼眸在月光的晕染下折射出不可思议的光芒，他抬起双手试探性的抚上她的腰侧，感到口干舌燥。

「这是一个邀请？」艾达问，撩人的轻笑让特工浑身一震。

「我猜你能够这么理解。」里昂回答，甚至差点咬到了舌头。

他倒也不是从未与艾达如此亲密过，只是情况会鲜少如同眼下这般私密。里昂低下头，站在他面前的女性抬起了手臂环上他的脖颈，他感受到她的指尖抚摸过他的下颚，然后捏住了他的下巴。

他的呼吸有些急促，但半分钟后里昂便发现艾达的状况与他相差无几，或者比他还要紧张——这让特工忍不住又冲她露出了笑容，褪去了那些来自于立场的争锋相对后显得有些柔和。「我想你了，艾达。」他呢喃道。

艾达凑近他，她的呼吸轻拂在他的嘴角，里昂的心脏疯狂的跳动着，他有些怀疑它在下一秒就将会冲破他的胸膛而出，带着那些鼓动与炽热的血肉撞击在艾达的左胸腔。随后他又认为这或许会是个不错的假设，毕竟这能够更为直观的让女间谍确认他对她的所有情感，或许她还能够从他的心脏上见到那些血淋淋的、足以组成她的伤疤。

然后是一个吻，当随时都可能选择逃离的表情出现在他们双方的脸上时，里昂与艾达都不约而同的做出了同样的决定，他们压下了心脏所传递来的刺痛，抛下了那些沉重而又现实的问题不顾一切的吻在了一起。他们的牙齿打着颤轻轻地撞击在一起，痛楚让里昂皱了皱眉，艾达则无奈的笑了声，伸出舌头舔过他干燥的嘴唇。

里昂绷紧了神经，他扶在艾达腰间的双手轻微的弹动着，他想要将她扯进自己的怀中，像是永不分离那般拥抱着她，却又胆怯于她可能会出现的拒绝，他不想搞砸了这个吻，也不想失魂落魄的从她的公寓中离去。他在艾达试探性的轻咬他的下唇时顺从的张开了嘴，对方探来的舌头将这个带着酒味的吻继续了下去。

吻在时间的流逝中逐渐的发酵，当里昂回过神来的时候他们已经紧紧地拥抱着彼此，像是为了诉说那些自西班牙之后就深埋在心底的感情般的热烈，她深深地吻着他，而他的舌头则带上了贪婪与她触碰在一起，里昂闭上了双眼，艾达的味道足以让他升起那些无法克制的不顾一切。

里昂往前跨出一步，将艾达整个的笼罩住。他承受着那些像是包裹了岩浆般热情的吻，气息絮乱。他专注的回应着她，为这个迷人而又强势的吻发出叹息。

他想要她。

这是他离开西班牙后除了工作唯二占据他脑海的念头，他收紧了自己拥抱着她的力道，将她困在自己的怀中，让她无路可逃。

他甚至能够为了她与世界反目。

「你该回去了，肯尼迪特工。」

艾达率先结束了这个另两个人都失控的拥吻，她伸手抹去了从里昂嘴角滑落的唾液，语气与刚才近乎要点燃的气氛有着截然相反的温度。她让他从滚烫的岩浆中掉进了凛冽的寒窟，里昂痛苦的蹙着眉，理智与冲动在彼此叫嚣着，他朝艾达歪了歪头，嘴角挂着难看的笑容。

职位的称呼让他一瞬间回过神来，他注视着艾达后退的步调，望着她的脸颊试图找到那些挣扎与不舍的痕迹，但是他没有，里昂揪了揪自己的刘海，喘息从来没有这般沉重过。他又重新直起了自己的脊背，可惜那些所建造出的克制早已不堪一击的被土崩瓦解。他晃了晃自己还有些昏沉的脑袋，叹了口气。

他望着艾达，「你说得对。」他轻声回答。

他与距离他几步远的女间谍擦肩而过，往玄关的方向走去，他渴望自己能听见来自对方的挽留，但对方却连一个眼神都吝啬于施舍给他。他冷极了，浑身的骨头都在颤抖，他们还能够回去吗？这个疑问在里昂手握着防盗门的把手时浮现出来，你不该要求更多，下一秒里昂又这么对自己说，你也不想毁了你们现在的关系，对吧？假使艾达愿意，她能够完完全全的消失在他的生命中。

他不知道自己是怎样浑浑噩噩的走出这栋公寓楼，他走在街道上差点因为失魂落魄而被迎面而来的车撞上。他尽可能的回想着刚才所得到的那些拥抱与亲吻，反复告诫自己维持现状才是个更好的选择。

他真爱她，老天，他已经可怜兮兮的爱了她很久了。

那天晚上里昂返回公寓后，倒也没有耗费太多的时间用于整理情绪，他知道自己没办法剪开那些乱糟糟缠绕在一起的毛线团，也不愿意将更多的精力放置在这上面，他无比的想要维持住与艾达此时此刻的相处模式，这大概是目前为止他能够寻找到的，对于特工与间谍之间的平衡点。

他依旧会时不时的前往艾达所居住的公寓大楼，即便在这之后他就再也没有见到过对方的身影。他坐在公寓附近的咖啡厅中，过多的光顾让他将店内的所有产品都品尝了一遍，他在闲暇时间始终是坐在靠窗的位置等待着，拿着咖啡勺暴殄天物的将女性咖啡师为他拉花的爱心搅得一团糟。

有的时候他会带上一本书，他无数次的路过那栋公寓，进入后却总是对着电梯的按钮迟疑不定。他将艾达所在的楼层与号数在内心默念了近万遍，却没有任何一次真正的来到门口，摁响门铃。

里昂认为他该为自己在周末假期找些事做，而非一整天都待在咖啡厅等待着艾达的出现。后来他开始享受自己缺了一块、空落落的心情，他知道谁才能够填满它，这听起来挺可笑的，即使艾达死而复生、忽然出现在了他的面前，有些东西还是不会发生改变，像是他总在思念她，无望的思念。

他在天色逐渐暗下来后摇了摇头，带着自己因为饥饿而抗议的胃走出了咖啡厅。如果下次会幸运的与艾达相遇，他大概能够请她喝上一杯，他想他应该不会猜错艾达所喜好的口味——一个暖洋洋的慵懒午后，咖啡、音乐与甜腻的点心。

值得庆幸的是他还是会在生化战场上遇见那名红色的身影，一如既往的挑逗与磨合，他们在彼此间不知不觉的欠了对方更多，看似永远都还不清。但艾达对于那天晚上的吻始终闭口不谈，她的绳枪也成功在里昂的内心荣升至最为厌恶的物品首位的宝座。

他在硝烟战火中呼唤着她，望着她离去的背影，抹了一把脏兮兮的脸颊，脸上所露出的表情仿佛他的整个世界仅剩她。他皱紧眉头，又有些自嘲的发出感慨，随后在联络员的催促中转身，朝相反的方向走去。


	7. Chapter 7

「嗨。」

里昂趴倒在地上看起来精疲力竭，他鼠灰色的战术T恤脏兮兮的粘腻着血块与尘土，血液顺着他的脑袋滑落，穿过他的眼眸，近乎要将他的左眼染成红色。他冲她虚弱的勾起嘴角，腰腹血肉模糊。

她注意到了被里昂所解决掉的追踪者，两名，他冒险的行径甚至是毁了大半个城镇。艾达站定在他的面前，后者正尽力的撑起自己的身体，他艰难地抬起脑袋，摇了摇头试图甩开那些恼人的刘海，这时艾达才发现他脸上的伤比想象中的还要多，他被刘海遮挡住的那边一片猩红，鼻血蹭在嘴唇上让他看起来狼狈极了。

「你还能站起来吗？」艾达半蹲下身询问道，她朝他伸出了手，随后在下个眨眼的瞬间被里昂像是用尽全力般的握住。

「行吧，让我试一试。」里昂点了点头，动了几下自己的双腿，他咬紧自己的牙关，紧皱的眉头显现出他此刻的痛苦，他沉重的喘[he]息着，动作逐渐带上了些许挣扎。

他经历过各种各样的疼痛，这对于他的工作与职业来说基本上不可避免，但以这样的状态出现在艾达身边实在是太丢脸了。

「抱歉。」他说。

「十级？」艾达轻声询问。

里昂愣了愣，倒是没想到艾达也会这么问，如果将疼痛等级分为十级的小把戏，「八级。」他舔了舔嘴角，尝到了令人不舒服的血腥味，「给我点时间。」

他每一次的呼吸都会惹来不必要的痛苦，最后不得不在忍耐中变成了抽气，他紧咬着牙，少许的空气从齿缝中窜进来，冰冷着他还带有着腥甜温热的咽喉。他的内脏可能有些受损，肋骨大概断了三条，里昂冷静的判断着自己的伤势，他头痛欲裂，或许还有一点轻微的脑震荡。他的联络器早已遗落，他又动了动，浑身的骨头就像是被拆卸重装一般。

他最终还是站起来了，受伤对于他们来说基本算是家常便饭，就像是生活的一部分那般自然。他皱着眉检查着自己的腰侧，血还是没有完全止住，他望向艾达，心跳因为失血过多而逐步加快，往前走的时候踉跄着倒在了她的身上，他认为他就快要因为耳鸣而听不清艾达的话语了。

里昂隐约间感受到对方掏出了小型的便携式针筒，然后是喷雾剂，他索性将自己靠在艾达的肩头，温暖的呼吸喷洒在她脖颈处的皮肤上，这让双方都感到像是重新回到了浣熊市般的迷惑，止血，随即是处理伤口，艾达的手法向来精准高效。

「嘿，这一次我可没有晕过去。」里昂又露出了一个笑容。

他浑身早已被冷汗湿透，他反复攥了攥拳，发现自己还用着握紧枪械的力道。他在痛楚消退一些后离开了艾达令人感到眷恋的怀抱，轻呼一口气尽量在没有任何支撑的情况下稳住平衡。他检查着手枪弹药，忧虑严肃的目光从坍塌的楼层与街道一扫而过，确认了那些该死的巨型生化武器已经没办法来找他们的麻烦后才松了口气。

「棒极了，我找不到联络器了。」里昂翻了翻口袋，有些懊恼的说道，他想这种遭遇很有可能是他不顾命令，一意孤行的结果，但他并不后悔自己的决定，他只是在尽可能的避免更多人的死亡，「我可不想就这么走回去……」

他的脚步还是有一些不平稳，他抹了一把脸颊上粘稠的鲜血，重新用还带着点哆嗦的手指握紧手枪。

「艾达？」

被对方搀扶住显然是意料之外的事情，他嗅到了艾达身上的香水味，在硝烟腐臭、血腥与汗味的包围下格外的明显，他跟随着对方的节奏往前走着，忽然间感到有些口渴。他的视线开始恍惚，面前的道路开始与浣熊市的下水道重合在一起，他将自己的大部分重量移交给艾达。没问题的，他这么告诉自己，没有什么能够比艾达更能够给予他安全感。

他不知道他跟随着艾达走了多久，途中的好几次他都差点以为自己会这么昏迷过去。他被带到了城镇较为空旷的边缘，一辆军用吉普正停在隔离区的那头静静的等待着。里昂习惯性的环视着四周，临时搭建的军绿色帐篷早已没有了任何活人的气息，他被艾达扶上了副驾驶，在靠着椅背几分钟的等待后，女间谍才坐上了驾驶位，并且将一个轻便的医疗包扔给了他。

他还从未认为过原来受伤也是如此的幸运，里昂偏过头，双眼一眨不眨的注视着对方。

「你欠我一次。」在特工热切的视线中，艾达冷静的说道。

「好。」他摆出了‘早知如此’的表情，对于她的要求没有任何的异议。

他早就说过他俩自从浣熊市那次之后就再也没办法算清彼此究竟相欠了多少，艾达喜欢利用他，但也同时会协助他，主动权向来是被她捏在手中。

车内又重新安静下来，里昂闭上眼，只能够听见自己粗重的喘息声，他感受着伤口所传来的清晰疼痛，几分钟的等待后才开始着手包扎。他咽了咽口水尝试着湿润喉咙，他想要顺势打趣在下班之后邀请艾达，但这些总是能被他轻而易举面对着其他人脱口而出的调侃到了艾达这里总会卡壳，变得手足无措。

他很清楚那天晚上的询问究竟耗费了他多少勇气，而他的女间谍一如既往的理智甚至于冷淡。里昂突然感到一丝的不甘心，他很想知道，如果将他们之间的可能性分为十级，艾达会给出怎样的答复。他的直觉告诉他艾达的答案并不是他喜欢的，他叹了口气。

「真巧。」他在内心不断地筛选词语，最后选择了用这个来作为交谈的开端。

「这可算是老套的搭讪词了，帅哥。」艾达戏谑的轻哼一声。

「我也不总是试图知道你的目的，艾达。」里昂挪动着沉重的身体，换了角度好让自己能够更往艾达那贴近些，对方尽可能的避免了颠簸的路线，这倒是有些贴心了，他想，「你就不能够按照字面上的意思理解一下我的话吗？」

「我确实是这样理解的。」艾达嗤笑道。

行吧，他可绕不过她。里昂无奈的摇了摇头。

晚些的时候艾达将这辆车交给了他，女间谍显然不太愿意搭载着他前往美国特工的撤离点，里昂注视着对方轻松的利用绳枪消失在他的面前，只能沉默不语的低头望了眼自己的伤口。他的肋骨又开始疼痛了，他只是想要找到一个借口能够与对方多相处一会，也许艾达并不愿意……但如果她不愿意，她早该将他一个人扔在那里自生自灭。

他们彼此都知道过去并不会重演，而他们却心甘情愿的在岌岌可危的关系中纠缠在一起。他们的理智完美的克制住自身那些不断冒出来的蠢想法，这应该是个优点，他想，而此刻里昂却极度厌恶这点，假使他们都能够被冲动所控制，所有的发展都会有着天翻地覆的变化，他或许能够和她在一起，握紧她的手、亲吻她、拥抱她，将那些见鬼的立场抛弃在脑后。

里昂单手控制着车辆，他踩紧了油门犹如为了发泄自己的情绪。他在抵达了规定地点，望见了天空中朝他飞来的军用直升机后才变回了平时的那名特工，他重新沉淀自己的眼神，将对于艾达的最后一丝眷恋隐藏在最深处，他尽可能的挺直脊背，维持住那份严肃。

「留下一个电话应该不怎么过分，对吧？」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说着。

艾达抬起头，直到天空中飞过的直升机完全从她眼中消失后才移开视线。她掏出了从里昂身上所获得的资料，过了几秒钟才后知后觉的发现这并不是她想要的，上面失去了该有的密码，却多了一串电话号码。她能够背下来这个，艾达顿了顿，想要获取一名特工的电话可没有那么困难，最起码对于她来说轻而易举。她在一些夜晚中对着手机反反复复的敲击着，最后却又将它们全数的删去。

她了解他，里昂不过是为了找一个借口，他总是在寻找着借口，想方设法的挽留她，当那双闪烁着的灰蓝色眼眸就那样望着你的时候，拒绝总是很难以说出口。她没有其他的选择，她的雇主可不会高兴她与一名美国特工有着更多的接触，他早在西班牙就下令杀了他——但她永远都不会那做。

她的手指上还粘腻着属于里昂的鲜血，脑海中浮现的是与浣熊市的警官同出一撤的表情。她是如此的怀念，并且……太爱了，艾达呼出一口气，她还未将里昂的手机号完全的输入，一通电话便打断了她此时的动作，隐去了因为里昂而出现的笑容时显得格外冷漠，又变回了处于工作状态中的、曾遭受国际通缉的间谍。


	8. Chapter 8

在得以成功的逃离医院后，里昂却一时间想不到自己究竟该去哪，他的伤还带着些许疼痛，但大部分已经好的七七八八了。天知道那些人究竟利用了怎样的手段令他的伤势加速恢复，不过他认为这其中大概也有艾达的针剂与喷雾剂的功效。

女间谍的姓名在他的脑海中一闪而过，等到里昂反应过来的时候，他已经带着一身未好透的伤站在了属于艾达公寓附近的咖啡店门口。他轻轻推门走进店中，冲朝他打招呼的店员微笑示意，他依旧点了最喜欢的那款咖啡，坐在了熟悉的位置上。

几日的分别已经令他忍不住的开始思念，而这里是他唯一与艾达拥有着确切联系的地点。她没有打电话给他，这应该说明她并未收下那张写了电话号码的纸条，或者在嘲讽的笑声中将它残忍的扔进了垃圾桶。他发出叹息，却还是充满期待的从口袋中掏出手机。

突如其来的讯息提示音让他差点将其当成是手雷扔出去。

‘从医院逃跑可不是个好的选择，帅哥。’

陌生的号码，但里昂的直觉告诉他这是他一直期盼的那个人。他抬起头警惕的观察四周，反复确认艾达并没有在这家店内后才沮丧的将视线移回了手机屏幕，他抚摸着按键有些紧张，心中炸开的又酸又甜的愉悦就像是终于得到了心爱的人回复的小男生，他认真反复的阅读着来自艾达的短短一句话，却不知道该回复些什么。

他必须更加准确的斟酌每一个单词，见鬼，他给上司些报告的时候都没有这么苦恼过。里昂先是存下了艾达的电话，尽可能在最短的时间将它背下来。他有太多的话想对艾达说，但当他所希望的突然实现后，那些话语全都被抛诸脑后——冷静点，他告诉自己，礼貌的问声好怎么样？

「长时间没有回复讯息可是会扣分的，里昂。」一只手臂轻柔的搭在了他的肩膀上，里昂猛地瞪大双眼，他瞬间紧绷的肌肉让伤口发出了哀嚎声，他转过头，在速度之快差点扭到脖子的情况下对上了一双带着戏谑搭讪笑意的金褐色眼眸。

艾达，她在这里，她出现了？里昂呆愣在原地。

「在等人吗，甜心？」她挑起了眉毛凑近里昂，将彼此脸颊的距离缩减至一个危险的距离。

「艾达。」他终于艰难的叫出了她的名字，手在试探性抓向她的瞬间摸了个空，对方轻巧的躲避了他的动作，同时转身坐在了他的对面。

「你还好吗？」艾达自己也没料到率先脱口而出的会是一句关心的话语。

「好极了。」里昂连停顿都没有立刻回答道，他歪了歪头认真的观察着艾达，确认这并非是他的幻觉后才松了口气，然后是嘴角上扬的笑意，「想要来一杯咖啡吗，我推荐这里的……」

「不用了，我不渴。」女间谍拒绝道，又为对方皱着眉，忽然间表现出的像是被踢了一脚的幼犬般的眼神露出了玩味的笑容，「你不必总是勉强自己咽下那句话，里昂，我会出现在这里是因为我住在那栋公寓。」

「你没有搬走。」他小声的呢喃道。

艾达随后笑了起来，她不知道一名特工脑海中所能想象出的间谍究竟是怎样的，但她可不像是三流爱情片里面所演的那样因为这点小事就放弃安全屋，那太麻烦了，而这让里昂得到自己的住处这件事并没有特工想象中的那般重要，她总会抛弃那间安全屋，可理由无论如何都不是里昂。

「别把你自己看的太过于重要了，里昂。」她用一种冷淡的语气解释道，这让原本带了些期待的特工在一瞬间沉默下来，他注视了一会咖啡杯，认为那份疼痛的感觉又回来了，并且比之前要更加的严重——他总有一天会在这样的病入膏肓的境地中痛苦的死去。

里昂注视着艾达上扬着的漂亮嘴角，忽然找不回自己的声音。

「搬家实在是太麻烦了。」艾达最终还是不太忍心，她没有办法去面对里昂此刻的表情，而每当他露出这样又苦又涩的疲惫笑容时，她的心脏也像是能够同时间感受到其间的味道，「我以为你会来找我。」

「我……」他确实总来找她，只不过一次都未能摁下电梯中楼层的按钮，「你会想见我吗？」

里昂在说出口的下一秒就感到后悔了，他不应该这么问，他掩饰性的喝了一口咖啡，带有着甜味的苦涩就像是寂寞般的划过，他一直不肯购买新的随身听，一直执着的追赶在艾达身后，一直反复不断的回忆着浣熊市所有的一切，他不肯朝前跨出一步，只是将彼此的关系小心谨慎的维持着，他想让艾达长久的陪伴着他，无论是何种相处模式。

艾达站了起来。

一如既往，他没能够得到女间谍的回答，里昂紧接着也迅速站起身，他跟随在对方身后离开了充斥着大提琴琴声的咖啡馆。艾达并未做出任何的道别，本该悬挂着绳枪的腰间也空无一物，她走在他的身边，就像是单纯的陪伴着他。

「你想买吗？」

他们走了很久，直到街道上匆匆而过的行人不断地减少，天色逐渐变暗。艾达注意到里昂在路过一家店铺时停下的脚步，他站在橱窗前注视着那些电子产品，摆放在角落的随身听很快吸引了女间谍的视线。

「什么？」里昂扭了扭自己酸痛的脖颈，为艾达没头没脑冒出来的一句话感到疑惑。他眨了眨眼，花了点时间才反应过来艾达究竟在指什么。

他的视线又回到了橱窗后头的随身听，卡带的款式早已被淘汰，虽然他能够淘到一些旧货，但那始终不是他所弄丢的那一部。他不知道，也许这是他没有理由的执着，他并不想购买新的随身听，就像是他不愿意去冒险寻找与艾达之间新的相处模式。他尽可能的尝试避免提起彼此间的立场，自欺欺人的固执的停留在‘浣熊市’。

「你的随身听修好了？」艾达漫不经心的询问，她当然知道对方的Walkman正放在她安全屋的武器箱中。

「我弄丢它了。」里昂尽可能用无所谓的语气诉说道，但他脸上遗憾的表情倒也完美的将他此刻的心情告知了艾达。他轻轻叹了一口气，并不想在这家店铺面前停滞太久。

他现在大概适应了艾达会在生化战场意外的地点出现在他身边的情况，他们正居住在同一个城市，这给与了里昂莫大的慰藉。他当然还是会对着女间谍的背影怅然若失，但这些感觉总会随着艾达一次次的出现而不断减少，取代而之的则是另外的情感。他们漫步在街道上，简单而又平常的一切却让里昂格外的珍惜，他们或许并不是真正意义上的敌人，她戏耍利用他，却也保护着他。

逐渐生长出的微弱可能性反而让里昂感到不知所措，他知道他必须抓住任何一次机会，他承受不了与艾达再一次错过。

「艾达。」他深吸一口气，总是能够将她的姓名呼唤的如此令人心动。

里昂停下了自己的脚步，他们在不知不觉间又折回了艾达的公寓楼下，他站在一个相对偏僻的角落，路灯的光线洒在他的身上，让他过长的金棕色刘海在脸颊上投下一片阴影。艾达注视着他眼角的细纹，努力的辨认着他此刻的表情，他逆光的眼眸有些幽暗，此时此刻看起来更像是深不见底的海洋。

他确实与浣熊市的警官有着些许差别，几年的空白令他们都感到无所适从。但感情很快将它们抹平，变为了一根根无法解开的细线缠绕着他们。艾达原以为一次死亡足以让她秉去那些情感，但随着时间流逝而发酵的爱却像极了陈酿，美味而诱人。

「我在浣熊市弄丢了些东西，你认为我能够找回来吗？」里昂再度开口道，他不自然的用手拨弄着刘海，偏过头固执的望向她，投下的阴影柔和了他的嘴角。

「你找回你的随身听了吗？」艾达反问道。她拥着双臂好整以暇的回望他，眼神一闪而过的是探究与好奇。

「没。」里昂抿了抿唇，发音像是被扼住了喉咙般短促。

「所以你现在还认为你能将弄丢在浣熊市的东西找回来？」艾达收敛了脸上的笑容，习惯性的嘲弄。

「因为我知道它在哪。」特工认真的回答道。

「如果是病毒样本，我可帮不了忙。」艾达用手指轻点着下巴，她的内心总告诉她接下来里昂可能会说出她期待的、却又危险的话语，她想要提醒对方彼此的职业立场，但当她的视线对上那双一本正经的灰蓝色眼眸时，又咽回了那些挖苦的话语。她很清楚他有多固执，就像是浣熊市那会，「介意说来听听是什么吗？」

「一份爱情。」里昂一字一顿的低声说。


	9. Chapter 9

如果说艾达的世界就像是在那一刻停滞沉默了，这个形容可一点也不夸张。里昂嘴角所露出的是她想要就这么注视一辈子的温柔笑容，当天空中的云朵逐渐散开时，他的眼眸又开始因为月光的照射而闪烁起来，带着如同浣熊市的、令人熟悉的兴奋温暖。

有那么一瞬间艾达回想起了那时的想法，她也曾经认为自己能够与里昂一同逃脱，然后她会将订金退回拒绝这份工作，与对方一起远走高飞——正如她刚才内心一闪而过的那样，将这些见鬼的立场工作全数都抛到脑后，背叛威斯克，甚至是金盆洗手，她从未遗忘过自己最初的梦想，它们支撑着她延续多年，在遇见里昂后被更好的完善，她如他般想念着那份爱情，但时间却让思念宿醉。

「我没有任何东西能够给予你，里昂。」她听见了自己拒绝的嗓音，口吻生硬，充斥着无法忽视的防备。她在对方柔和的视线中后退一步，僵硬的脸部肌肉写满了抗拒，但她重新鲜活跳动的心脏却在诉说着直白的渴望。

意料之中的答案，里昂瑟缩了一下，不过他很快又重新让自己变得坚定。他没有太多的机会与勇气，里昂想，他深吸一口气，还未好透的伤口泛着阵阵疼痛。他没法阻止那些几乎要将他整个人淹没，令他溺死在里面的情感，当他执意出院，却来到艾达公寓楼下的咖啡厅时，他就很清楚一切都无法停止。

「你不必立刻回答我。」他为自己寻找迂回的时间，他当然不会奢求艾达会在听见了那句话之后笑着答应，那实在是太不‘艾达’了，「只是……别再拒绝我。」

他在乞求着她的爱情，他是那么的爱她，小心翼翼而又可怜兮兮的爱着她。他们不过是太过于身不由己。

「你能说服你自己吗？」艾达皱起眉头短暂的闭上双眼，再度睁开眼时她撇开了视线，躲避着那双充斥着几乎要让她喘不过气的感情的灰蓝色眼眸，她的目光落在了里昂的肩头。

他依旧穿了那件鼠灰色的战术T恤，艾达猜测这是因为他在住院时除了病号服外并没有其他更好的选择，她没法在衣物的遮掩下看清他肩膀上那道陈旧的枪伤，他可能在离开浣熊市后的战斗中获得了更多功勋般的伤痕，但唯独那一道令他们两个都刻骨铭心。

她一直都记得他究竟是如何倚靠着墙壁，为了那次保护她所得到的枪伤而痛苦的气喘吁吁。

里昂变得沉默，良久的等待让艾达近乎要以为并不能从他这里得到答案，以至于发出一声嗤笑声后，他才微微颤动着脊背，他深吸一口气，认真严肃的表情让艾达想起了战场上的美国特工，他也会轻松的自嘲调侃着打趣，但大部分时间都如同此刻这般——面无表情、疲惫，却不得不用肩膀撑起超乎寻常的重量。

「我们的立场确实有些差别，对吧？」他耸着肩尽可能用轻松的语气这么说，努力让自己表现的对此毫不在乎，「但这并不代表我们必须——」

「你想背叛你的美国政府？」艾达高挑起眉毛打断了他的话。

「什么？不。」里昂蹙眉回答。

「很好，我暂时也没有背叛雇主的打算。」

这很显然又是另一句拒绝，里昂忍不住伸手抓住她，即便是对方并没有表现出想从他身边离开的倾向。他很清楚这已经不是在浣熊市，他抓紧她的小手臂像是撒娇般的稍微摇一摇，用虚弱的语气坚定想法就能够解决的问题。横跨在他们之间的东西实在是太多，令那些原本就遥远的感情与记忆变得支离破碎。

「暂时。」里昂尽可能的抓住每一个希望，他的表现让艾达感到啼笑皆非。女间谍抬起手抚摸着他带有稀稀疏疏胡茬的下巴，在对方惊愕的眼神中屈起手指戏弄的刮了刮他的下巴，她在他因为紧张而上下不断滚动的喉结上稍作停留，最终来到他的胸口。

她的五指停留在他的左胸腔，感受到了对方急促的心跳，沉稳有力，她并不想因为和里昂在一起而失去它，天知道有多少人对特工的性命虎视眈眈，即便是美国政府，也不会在发现他与一名间谍私交密切的情况下手下留情。

「你在这里。」不太清楚艾达的脑海中所划过的想法的里昂顺势抓住了她的手，他将她的手掌摁压在自己的心口，忍下了那些剧烈的失落，「你始终在这里。」

艾达想里昂肯定没能察觉，他总是能够悄无声息的逼迫着她，让那些情感肆意的吞噬她的理智。她很想无视自己内心的嗓音，随后又对于它们变得越来越明显这一现象感到无可奈何，她屈起手指揪紧了里昂胸口的衣物，关节因为过大的力道有些泛白。

「我可以给你一些时间试着说服我，里昂。」她忽然间又松了手，拉开了彼此间的距离，「以及说服你自己。」

「棒、棒极了。」里昂舔了舔唇磕磕巴巴的说道，因为兴奋而微微睁大双眼，他抓了抓自己的刘海，显得不知所措。他不断地告诫着自己必须保持冷静，但他这么多年以来还从未感到如此的愉悦，除了发现艾达还活着的时候。

「这会让我们都陷入危险和麻烦。」艾达动了动双唇轻声说道，她没让里昂听见这句话，将其中的悲伤与绝望掩饰住。这会是一条布满荆棘的道路，他们总会为此而鲜血淋漓，而里昂最终会得到的只有失望，当他不得不颤抖着对她扣动扳机的时候。

「那、那么……」里昂清了清嗓，就像是要宣布些什么。

「约会到此结束，嗯？」艾达又一次打断了他的话，她已经陪他在街头傻傻的站上一段时间了，未完成的工作还待在公寓内的书房等待着她。

她在里昂踌躇着的间隙走上前，赶在特工能够反应过来前亲吻了他，她的唇若有若无的擦过他的嘴角，留下了模糊不清的口红印。被艾达的动作吓了一跳的男人愣在原地，直到对方又带了些戏谑的偏过头，在他脖颈上印下另一个清晰的口红印时才抬起双臂。

他没能够将她拥抱在怀中，女间谍灵巧的退开，眨眼间与他错身往公寓的方向走去，里昂等待了许久，她并没有回头，但刚才所发生的一切足以让他原本低落、像是悬浮在半空中不确定的心情变得愉快，他低垂下眼眸，嘴角的笑容如释重负。

里昂认为他有能力将浣熊市丢失的一切拼凑好，虽然他确实弄丢了他的随身听。艾达鲜少的交出了部分的主动权，她没有强硬的回绝，逃避甚至是消失在他的面前，她给了他一次机会，能够得到结果的可能性虚无缥缈，可里昂还是想要进行尝试，即便他将会在某天付出粉身碎骨的代价。

他掏出了手机，电话簿中所储存的，属于艾达的号码让他感觉自己犹如漫步在梦中。接下来的时间他或许不需要待在咖啡馆等待着她，他能够邀请她进行约会，甚至是前往她的公寓。他能够在睡前与她互相发着短信，在空闲时间就像是所有陷入热恋的情侣那般打着好似永远不会停止的电话。

这应该是一个好的开始，里昂想，艾达就和他一样在几年前浣熊市的牢笼中兜兜转转，他原以为他们之间什么都没能够剩下，毕竟在西班牙刚见面时对方表现的足够冷漠……直到现在她都充斥了戏谑般的冷淡。于是里昂此刻开始重新定位他们之间的关系，除去立场的问题不提，他认为自己的成功率应该会比想象中的还要高。

那一瞬间在生化战场上所有的遭遇，他身上这些的疼痛，断了的肋骨对他的脏器所形成的压迫感都变成了狗屎，他又偷偷溜回了医院，不免遭到了医生的一顿臭骂。向来对于伤势满不在乎的特工破例的听从了对方的安排，重新进行一系列的检查，换药，躺在病床上的模样差点让医生开始怀疑他是否是一头披了层皮的B.O.W。

里昂蜷缩在病床上，闭起双眼的同时似乎还能够感受到艾达唇瓣短暂停留在他嘴角的触觉，随后又开始懊恼于自己丧失了一次很好的拥吻时机，他干脆用被子将脑袋整个罩住，消毒水的气味与内心的那股永远想起艾达便挥之不去的苦涩都显得没那么让人难以接受了。

他必须更快的寻找出双方的平衡点，毕竟他很清楚与一名国际间谍过于亲昵，会遭来美国政府的何种反应。他当然从未想过背叛政府，也拒绝去思考万一他与艾达之间的矛盾和冲突激化成不可忽视的程度该做些什么，假使那些生化恐怖袭击出自于艾达的双手，或是她——无论出于何种理由杀害了他的同伴，他又该做些什么。

你该信任她。里昂在陷入梦境前这么在内心嘟囔道。


	10. Chapter 10

自那以后里昂一直没有找到合适的时机，忙碌持续不断的环绕着他令他不得不将自己埋在公文与外勤中焦躁的团团转，艾达正如他想象中的那般没有任何的消息，她当然不可能再一次主动的发送信息给他，甚至就连回复都没有。

有时候里昂也会分不清楚对于他自己来说，工作与艾达究竟哪个会更加的重要，这对于拥有着特殊职业的他来说实在是有些难以回答。即便是在得到了艾达所给予的一次机会，这依旧不会成为他的重心，他有着太多所无法放下的责任。

他一直想要给艾达一份正式的邀约，忙碌却让他们的第一次约会惨不忍睹，那是个灾难，里昂叹了口气，他穿上了只有在参加总统晚宴时才会选择的服饰，将一捧玫瑰塞进脸上带有着似笑非笑的女间谍怀中，还没来得及说些什么，扭头间便穿着那套衣服坐在了军用直升机上，他就像是包袱般的被空投至生化病毒的爆发地，带着弹匣背着突击步枪，匆忙的在大腿上捆好枪套后进行任务。

那也许是他第一次在西装革履的情况下工作，他发誓那些穿着军装的同伴全都用狐疑与探究的眼神注视着他——他想要解释，但很快就发现这没有必要，一如既往，大部分队友的感染死亡，小部分的终身残疾，只有他一个人完好无损的活了下来。

艾达一打开公寓的防盗门时，一脸郁抑的特工正皱着眉站在门口，他抬着手看似在犹豫该不该摁下门铃，随后又在对上女间谍的视线时惊讶的瞪大双眼，他后退半步摸了摸鼻梁，勾起一个失败的笑容。

「你……你真的没有搬走。」他选择了一个带了些傻气的开头，藏蓝色像是带着丝绸质感的衬衫皱巴巴的黏在他的身上。他的眼角带着擦伤的痕迹，下巴与唇边也带有着相同的伤痕。

「我说过这没有必要。」艾达挑了挑眉，歪了歪头观察着对方脸颊上的那些伤痕，他又一次陷入了麻烦的任务中，这并不意外，「所以你是来寻找安慰的抱抱？」她总是知道发生了什么能让对方露出那副表情。

「我——」里昂深吸一口气，他反复的解开袖口的纽扣，试图将袖子卷起来，他像是想要让自己专注的忙碌于这件事，从而在僵硬尴尬的气氛中表现的自然点，「我只是想要见你。」

「那么你现在见到了。」艾达不以为意的撇开视线，伸手便试图关上门。

「艾达。」他连忙往公寓中踏出一大步。

他越过女间谍的肩膀望见了摆放在不远处角落的花瓶，即便他不懂行，从外观看来仍然能够判断出那玩意价值不菲，很有可能是在某个拍卖会上买到的——当上一次艾达随口简单的将电视柜边的装饰品报价说出后，里昂不得不谨慎的在这些家具上增加好几个零的标注。

那里面插着的是他送给她的玫瑰，他眨了眨眼，原本因为对方的拒绝而低落的心情瞬间犹如乌云散尽的明媚天空。他晃了晃脑袋，注意到那些花瓣有些枯萎后才反应过来他离开的有些久了，虽然他们在生化战场上向来争分夺秒，但他总没办法将时间一而再再而三的压缩。

里昂站在她面前就像是一只走丢的可怜金毛犬，他可能耸拉着耳朵和尾巴，带了些沉寂和自责，他就这么望着她，而最终艾达决定朝他伸出自己的手。

她原本想要戏谑的在他嘴角上落下一个吻，不过还是选择抬手揉了几下他的脑袋，他金棕色的发丝并没有想象中的那般柔软，但也足够顺滑，她思索着对方的发丝长度是否足以扎起一个小揪揪，下个瞬间便被突然袭来的特工抱了满怀。

「我以为这几年会让你比起浣熊市来说要稍微成熟点。」艾达关上了防盗门，任由对方的动作却没有抬起手回抱。

「成熟，当然，我还留了胡子。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的反驳道，同时让下巴上扎人的胡茬磨挲过艾达的颈窝。

「这就是你的标准？」她为对方能够算得上是撒娇的动作嗤笑一声。

她总是能够将这名在战场上成熟冷静的特工与浣熊市初出茅庐的警官重合在一起，他总是表现的过于可爱，即使他刚刚从下水道打过滚，不得不利用垃圾通道逃生，浑身污渍，脸颊被灰尘沾染的脏兮兮，她依旧认为他可爱极了。

里昂将自己的脸埋在艾达的肩头，他所用上的力道差点让女间谍认为他正试图将自己闷死在这里。他的胸膛随着他的呼吸起伏着，浑身散发着如同炎炎夏日的正午般炽热的温度，她抬手安抚性的拍了拍他的脊背，不顾他反对的拉开了少许距离。

「别告诉我你在下了直升飞机后就立刻赶过来了。」艾达皱了皱眉。

「不，我还洗了个澡，换了套衣服……」里昂习惯性的回答，突然间又停下来，他观察了艾达许久，发出叹息，「别担心，我能确信并没有任何人会得知这栋公寓楼住了一名国际间谍，我以为你的通缉已经——」

他又想起了威斯克，和那几份送到他手中，明显带有着艾达任务痕迹的报告书，将后面的话语咽了回去。他脱下了帆布鞋，自顾自的朝冰箱的方向走去，他自然而然的入侵了她的空间，艾达抿了抿唇，倒也没有任何的意见。

「不说了？我还以为能够得到更多的情报。」她落后两步跟在里昂的身后，特工在冰箱中挑挑拣拣，取出了一瓶明显不属于艾达风格的可乐，他打开了易拉罐的拉环，咕噜咕噜的灌了几口。

「我敢打赌你知道的会比我多。」里昂为可乐中的气体打了个小嗝，才嘀咕着说道。他又想起了刚才的那个拥抱，耳根微微的发热。

艾达的公寓相比起他的来说要大得多，女间谍向来是懂得享受，毫无疑问。里昂有些拘谨的坐在她客厅那张舒适的沙发上，踏在毛绒地毯上的脚趾不安分的动着。他忽然有些好奇威斯克究竟会付给艾达多少佣金，要知道他可不认为一名遭受BSAA通缉的逃犯会拥有太多的资金，他也许只有病毒，里昂有些恶劣的想到。

他知道这或许是女间谍所给与的最大程度的容忍了，正如他所苦恼的那般，对方也该警惕他是否会拥有着别样的目的。他知道他能够在艾达的书房内得到更多的资料，甚至是F·O·S所没办法调查出的。艾达站在一侧观察着他，他们两个人都在想方设法的适应此刻的相处模式。

过了一小会里昂抬手拍了拍身边的空位，示意艾达能够坐过来。女间谍皱着眉欲言又止，但还是在他期待的眼神中走了过去，她勉为其难的坐在了里昂的身边，后者紧张而又短促的笑了笑，将身体朝她的方向磨磨蹭蹭的挪了挪。

「我很抱歉。」他突然开口道，「我搞砸了那次约会。」

他挺直了脊背，随后又在艾达的气息中缓缓的放松下来，他眨眨眼不再执着的望向前方漆黑的电视屏幕，转而将视线落在艾达的手上，他犹豫了一下，选择了往对方那靠去。

「我一点也不意外。」艾达平静的回答，这应该算得上是他们彼此的默契，她了解这些工作在里昂内心的重要性，正如里昂了解她永远不会改变自己的立场，「所以他们一直都这样压榨你的劳动力？」

「很显然。」里昂撇了撇嘴。

他总是想方设法的让自己肩负起那些责任，当他经历的越多，想法与感受总是随之发生着改变。他在深夜必须耗费更多的时间来平静自己的心绪，他曾经有很长一段时间难以入睡，但最近他正在缓慢的习惯那些糟糕的噩梦，他为此感到空洞麻木，里昂不知道这是否会是一个好现象，或者有一天他会熟悉那些病毒与死亡，也可能会再也无法承受更多。

「我们能够、呃，将我的计划改到下一次……你知道，我能确保下一次的约会——」

「嘘——」

艾达用手指阻止了他接下来的喋喋不休，女间谍侧身的动作让他们之间的距离更加的贴近，里昂顺势屏住了呼吸，几秒钟后才反应过来这并不是对方的禁声动作并不是针对他刚才的那句话。

公寓中的隔音效果异常完美，此刻里昂只能听见彼此的呼吸声，他的手掌有些紧张的朝后腰的枪套伸去，却在触碰上冰冷的枪械前率先摸到了艾达带了些冰冷的手背，对方正将手停在他手枪的枪柄，绷紧肌肉蓄势待发，就像是锁定猎物的、暗夜中的掠食者。

「我的书房。」

她在他的耳边低声说道，拔枪的同时推搡了他一把，玄关的防盗门被猛地撞开，里昂在敌我双方的枪响中习惯性听从艾达的命令，朝书房的方向跑去。


	11. Chapter 11

交战不可避免，而艾达使用的则是他的手枪，这很好，起码他并不用遭受多余的刑事调查，DSO会将这一切处理好，只要他能够找到合适的借口。他有些懊恼于自己又被毁了的约会，要知道假使刚才的氛围延续下去，他很有可能为自己争取到一个吻，或是留宿的机会。

半分钟后艾达以极快的速度跟随他进入了书房中，她猛地将房门关闭，从窗户透来的朦胧清冷月色让里昂看不清她的表情，她漆黑色的发丝遮挡了一部分脸颊，气息有些絮[he]乱。她抬起头望向他，门外来自大口径机枪的扫射也终于告一段落了，看来那群人也知道在狭小的空间内使用不合适的武器会遭到流弹或反射子弹的伤害。

「机关在哪里？」

下一幕艾达则看见里昂站在书柜前认真仔细的检查着，几乎要将她挂在墙上的装饰画拆下来了。

「什么？」将电子资料整理好，从角落中提起武器箱的艾达一愣。

「总会有些……我是说，秘密通道，升降梯？」里昂耸了耸肩为自己奇怪的行径解释道，这可是属于一名间谍的公寓，应该会有些与常人所不一样的地方。

「你在开玩笑？」艾达几乎要为对方犯蠢的动作与假设笑出声，她将绳枪挂在腰间，在试图将手枪还给里昂时却遭到了他的拒绝，「别告诉我美国特工的节假日都是在看电影中度过，或者说我为自己公寓并没有电影中那般酷炫表示遗憾。」

里昂扭头望向了墙壁的另外一侧，他取下了悬挂在上面的西洋剑，掂量着挥舞了几下。

「好极了，现在你要开始扮演骑士的角色吗？」艾达注视着对方不算标准的动作再度开口。

「我们可没有多余的武器了。」里昂回答，这里可不是生化战场，而艾达也不像他这般有DSO作为后盾，「这个方式可能有些传统了，但……并不是个问题。」他对自己的击剑技巧显然充满信心，对付一两名杂鱼显然不在话下，要知道他可是有着利用生存小刀与巨型生化武器作战的经历。

「所以没有另一条逃生通道？」他又顿了顿，有些不甘心的询问道。

「我只是想要取回自己的武器，顺便——」女间谍的目光在那把西洋剑上一扫而过，接过里昂递给她的弹匣重新装填，「现在看来没有必要了。」

她走上前去直接将手枪准星朝下对着木质房门扣动扳机，几声哀嚎伴随着艾达的动作发出，里昂便知道对方顺利的击中了门板外敌人的双腿。然后艾达在他的注视中一脚踹开了房门，伴随着两枪解决了距离她最近的敌人。

里昂想他可能无意识的吹了一声口哨，女间谍的战斗一如既往的精准高效。

「我发誓他们并不是美国政府派来的。」里昂侧身躲过了子弹的袭击，细剑破空而出，击飞了敌方为了保险起见所换上的手枪，清脆的撞击声夹杂着呼痛声，利剑将敌人的手臂划出深壑的血痕，「他们什么都不知道，我……我并没有将你的——」

「我知道，这是冲着我来的。」艾达简短的回应，她将朝着他们投掷的手雷踢飞，令其撞击在墙上炸开，她再次瞄准射击，弹无虚发。

「你？」里昂有些讶异的在一瞬间睁大双眼，老实说他可不认为以艾达谨慎的态度会招惹上任何的仇家，当然了，毕竟她现在正在为那名‘威斯克’工作，但凡是有些头脑的人都会清楚自己该离哪些人远一点才能活得更久。

爆炸的威力让他们脚下的地板与墙壁震了一震，这有些过头了，即便是整栋公寓楼的隔音效果足够好，这场枪战会招惹注意只是时间的问题，他们可不能等待警方的到来，他当然无所谓，有问题的会是艾达。

里昂的西洋剑朝着另一名敌人迎面刺来，对方似乎为这个过时的冷兵器发出了短促的嘲笑，但很快他就发现自己必须为此付出代价。他们没有办法在狭小的空间内使用大口径机枪，而在眼下的地形中躲避子弹显然会比射击更加有力。里昂背翻过沙发躲避袭来的弹药，而艾达则趁他吸引了敌人的注意后扣动扳机，她并没有采取特工的手下留情，准确穿过对方颈部的子弹让他瞬间血流如注。

「我只是没料到他们会出现的这么晚——要知道我在此之前就已经做好放弃这间公寓的准备了。」艾达翻身后跃躲过袭击，及时抓住机会的里昂则在连贯的突刺中让西洋剑穿透了那家伙的肩膀。

「放弃……所以你才根本不在乎我是否知道这个地址？」里昂抽[xie]出了长剑，敌人被刺穿的伤口喷出鲜血，他后退一步轻轻摆手，西洋剑刃上的血液洒在了地毯上。

即便是在手持不同武器的情况下，双方的合作依旧是令人生羡的默契十足，里昂所手下留情的家伙们正倒在地上痛苦而又虚[he]弱的呻[he]吟着，艾达皱了皱眉，显然不怎么满意特工的表现。

「将他们留下来会是一个隐患。」艾达抬起手，枪口对准了其中一名敌人的脑袋。

「足够了，我们总得给那些……」里昂覆上她的手阻止她，偏过头朝对方示意由远至近不断回响着的警笛声，「那些人留下些猎物和证据。」

艾达朝他轻哼一声，扬起的眉宇间带着属于间谍本能的噬血，她对于敌人向来不会心慈手软，这也是作为在黑暗中想要生存下来较为重要的一点。她有过无数的仇家，间谍的手段向来不会光明磊落，她同时也知道究竟有多少人将她恨得牙痒痒，但大部分的仇人早已被她深埋在地下，这也是她为何能安然无恙生存至今的理由。

里昂，她想，里昂总是能够轻易的打破她所坚持的一切，她在浣熊市因为他而变得踌躇不定，他也是她第一次尝试着违抗雇主的命令的对象。

她最终在里昂的坚持下转身离去，她抓紧了手中的武器箱，她获取的所有资料正和那个损坏的卡带式随身听装在一起，她注意到了里昂正打电话说服他的同僚参与这次的案件，忽然间又为对方振振有词临时编造的谎言而嘲讽的轻笑。

紧随其后的则是意料之外的爆炸。当她与里昂冲下楼后，突如其来的剧烈爆破让特工浑身僵硬，他连忙往街道上跑了几步，抬起头注视着浓烟滚滚的公寓楼。他听见了碎裂坍塌的声响，燃起的烈火终于惹来了此起彼伏的尖叫声。里昂开始低声祈祷着，让这栋楼不会因为这点小事而坍塌，他看上去很想冲进去疏散住户，却在警笛声越来越接近的情况下选择了放弃。

「我们也该、艾达——」他朝她吼道，同时猛地将她扑倒在地，狙击枪的子弹凶险的与他们擦身而过击打在了地面上，他抓起艾达手中属于他的手枪朝对面大楼不自然反光的位置接连开枪，他击碎了开启一条缝的玻璃窗，可惜敌人早已消失不见。

对方聪明的选择了逃离，为此保住了性命。

「见鬼。」里昂发出一声咆哮。

「他大概只是撞撞运气。」艾达简单快速的解释道，抓着里昂的手臂借力站了起来。她将摩托车的钥匙抛给了特工，自己却抓着武器箱坐在了后面，「走吧。」

里昂朝她点了点头，抑制住了自己差点傻乎乎问出‘去哪’的冲动。他揉了揉自己的脸颊，眼角的那道伤痕似乎又有些渗血，他一踩油门直接带着艾达离去，警车也随之抵达。他拐了几个弯巧妙地躲过了可能出现的追击，飞吹打在他的皮肤带来了些许刺痛，他摇了摇脑袋试图甩开那些恼人的刘海，他的双眼眯成一条缝，仅能看清面前的道路。

他又一次坐上了艾达的摩托车，不久前那次糟糕的回忆似乎还历历在目。

里昂将车速提至最高，风所带来的疼痛逐渐变得像是割裂一般，他感受到艾达伸出手揪住了他腰侧的衣服布料，她将脑袋抵在他的后背，试图躲过那些呼啸而来的寒风。一开始他像是听见了警车跟随在他的身后，但随后那些刺耳的警笛便逐渐的消失，他知道是DSO的手笔，不过并未因为而刹车。

他正带着艾达在夜色中漫无目的的逃离，这也许和他脑海中某个浪漫的场景不谋而合了。他不太清楚自己开了多久，而女间谍也像是毫无意见般随着他乱来，周围的街道与场景不断的发生变化，不断减少的燃油逼迫着他停下来。里昂堪堪的维持住摩托车的平衡，轮胎与地面相互摩擦发出刺耳的噪音，他呼出一口气，抬起头的瞬间入目的却是波光粼粼，在月光的照射中无比沉静的海洋。

因为战斗所产生的肾上腺素逐渐的消退，里昂粗[he]重的喘[xie]气也变得平静，他偏过头注视着那片海，而艾达倚靠着他做出了相同的动作。他有些发愣，在那么一瞬间儿时的梦想不适时的闪入他的脑海。

随后里昂感受到艾达轻拍了拍他的后背，用一种叹息般的语气说道：「别再走错路了，帅哥，我们该在燃油消耗殆尽前回家。」


	12. Chapter 12

里昂并不能确定自己的公寓是否算得上‘家’，与艾达的相比较起来也许更像是一个落脚点。他想，调转方向行驶上另外一条道路，说实话他对她所给予的名词感到讶异，但在撇去了那些冰冷的立场倒是显得温馨极了。

这只是艾达的小手段，里昂在内心低声告诫自己，她只是想要以此来转移你的注意力，她总擅长这样，或许下一秒她就会利用腰间的绳枪离去。他向来都无法挽留她，而里昂想他愿不愿意，都早已习惯了这一结果。

「你看起来像是招惹了些不该招惹的人。」里昂抬了抬下巴，在呼啸的风声中尽可能的提高自己的音量。

「或许你该说是他们招惹了错误的人。」艾达低声的笑了笑回答道，依旧维持着将额头抵在他脊背的动作。她松开了揪住里昂衣角的手指摸上了绳枪，特工就像是感知到什么似得浑身为此一滞。

艾达饶有兴趣的轻哼着，里昂的表现明显是认为她可能就这样离去，他叹了口气，带了些许的失落。她常常听见里昂的叹气声，大多数时候都是在她选择利用绳枪从他面前离开的那一刻。艾达抬起手重新扶住特工的腰侧，也许是因为在经历了一场袭击后总想待在可以信任的同伴身边，又或者是里昂的身份在解决麻烦的时候格外的好利用，她可不想被带去警局，也不想在短期内获得另一份通缉。

「那么介意告诉我那群人的身份吗？」他当然不会期待艾达会主动将细节告知他，对于彼此工作的询问算得上是对于底线的触碰，里昂抿着唇有些犹豫，在问题脱口而出时又显得小心谨慎。

「说来话长。」她简短的回复道。

手机在她的口袋中持续震动着，艾达不用想就已经知道是谁会在此刻打电话给他，威斯克，毫无疑问，他大概是想要顺势嘲讽几句，也可能是警告她来者不善。在里昂面前接通电话可不是个好的选择，她的雇主大概不会高兴她与一名政府特工如此的亲密，特别是当这名特工差点毁了对方在西班牙的计划。

艾达没有给予理会，电话很快在半分钟的等待后被挂断，紧接着出现的则是讯息的提示。为了避免手机不慎落地的情况发生，女间谍还是没有选择掏出电话。她抓紧了武器箱，疲惫正不断地蔓延席卷她。

里昂的身上带着的是她所熟悉的沐浴露与洗衣精的气味，这点几乎与浣熊市的他没有多少差别。她无法克制在与他相处的期间源源不绝的回想起那些曾经的记忆，里昂的状态大概也和她一样，她能够分辨出对方灰蓝色眼眸中所闪烁过的情感。她可不是唯一一名被困在原地兜兜转圈的人，爱情——她忽然间笑了，她早就该在注视着镜子中伤疤的同时将它们抛弃了，就像是丢掉令人不愉悦的错误般。

而现在里昂正试着将它们找回来，她或许需要提醒他任何的拼凑都于事无补，从他被迫成为特工的那一刻起，他们就该形同陌路，只是太过于强烈的情感执着的将双方牵绊在一起。

里昂将摩托车停在了公寓的停车位中，他的视线有些警惕的从艾达腰间的绳枪划过，最后停留在她的武器箱上，他反复告诫自己需要信任她，但他依旧需要确定箱子里所存放的并非是能将这片区炸飞的炸药，或是生化病毒。

「别担心，我不会毁了你的公寓。」艾达抬头对上了特工的眼眸，随口解释着。她努力让自己看上去真诚一点，令里昂清楚她是能够信任的。随后她注视着那双眼眸中划过的如同温暖阳光般柔和的波动，他沉静的点点头，接受了这个敷衍的理由。

「我的公寓大概和你的不太一样。」里昂小声的嘟囔着。

逐步临近的夏日让夜晚的空气带了上些许燥热，摆放在公寓大楼门口的盆栽正散发着浓郁的花香，艾达有些不自然的跟在里昂的身后，尽可能让自己表现的生疏且陌生，虽然她早就知道里昂的公寓究竟位于几层，甚至还在半夜时分闯入他家。

里昂的随身听正静静的躺在她手中的武器箱中，就像是个秘密般被女间谍小心翼翼的遮掩住。她半阖上眼没去在意对方所摁下的楼层，她静静的靠在电梯中，直至抵达的提示音传入耳膜。

「行吧，希望你别嫌弃它太小。」里昂打开防盗门故作镇定的说道，他清了清嗓，简单的抬手示意艾达环视四周。空气中弥漫的沉寂让他感到些许的不自在，他又说了什么企图缓解尴尬的气氛，手忙脚乱的为对方倒上一杯水。

「那么现在你能够……」半分钟后里昂耸了耸肩，整个人有些不安分的在艾达面前来回走动着，「就长话短说？」

「这是我的私事，里昂。」她显然不愿意就刚才的袭击谈的太多，她放下了水杯，脸上浮现出里昂习以为常的拒绝。

「但我能够给予你帮助。」里昂皱了皱眉。

「谢了，我相信我能够独自解决。」艾达不为所动。

哈，他早该知道会这样。里昂再度叹了口气，他回想起自己在浣熊市是如何解决艾达的固执，他需要抓住她的手腕，随后左右摇晃几下——但这个动作显然对于现在的他们来说没有多大的用处。那已经是好几年前的事情了，他们太年轻，也不擅长控制那些翻涌而出的感情。

「很好，但你认为他们就会轻而易举的放弃我，一名曾经与你合作破坏他们计划的家伙？」里昂扬起眉毛，语气中带着些许的得意，他终于找到了一个合适的借口，一个可以让艾达不再将他排除在外的借口。

「这么说你是忘记了你现在的身份？」艾达反问道，她用严肃的目光审视着里昂，后者倔强的一如那名警官。

「我在外勤任务结束后总有一两周的假期能够挥霍，只要没有任何太大的麻烦。」里昂冲她露出了笑容，将那些回绝的理由封死，「他们可不会在一次失败后放弃，对吧？这表示我们能够暂时性的结盟。」

「结盟。」艾达咀嚼着这个词语，她将武器箱放置在茶几上，朝站的笔直的特工走去，原本面无表情的脸颊逐渐浮现出调侃的笑意。她一只手叉腰站在他的面前，抬起另外一只手像是逗弄宠物般的刮过他的下颚，「这是个糟糕透顶的建议，帅哥。」

里昂愣了愣，对方抓住了这个小间隙捏住他的下巴，「我知道。」里昂有些失神的说道，他想要抓住艾达的手顺势亲吻上去，继续进行结束的约会，他深吸一口气，还是未能够做出如此大胆的动作，「间谍与特工……或许有一天我们的经历能够写成好莱坞的剧本，像是——」

「别傻了，里昂。」艾达歪了歪脑袋，「他们可不会喜欢没有结局的剧本。」

「这是坏事吗？」半响的沉默后里昂才重新开口，他将淌满汗渍的手心在裤子上擦了擦，假装没听见艾达语气中的嘲讽，「那样也不错，最起码说明我们能够一直这么下去。」

「乐观的美国人。」艾达勾起嘴角笑了出来，故意亲昵的拍了拍对方的脸颊，「他们迟早会找到你可怜的小公寓，里昂。」她将话题转了回来。

「棒极了，你确实在嫌弃它小。」里昂嘀咕着说道，在艾达退后拉开安全距离时抬手摸了摸自己发烫的耳廓，他依旧不太能习惯女间谍是不是挑逗般的动作，「但我们能在这休息一晚，我的意思是，你瞧，即便是小公寓也有客房。」

他在挽留她过夜，这个念头让里昂变得紧张，让一名间谍留宿可没有想象中的安全，他当然不认为自己书房那些少的可怜的资料会引来对方的兴趣，但……老天，他没办法、他向来在艾达面前无法提起太多戒心，而这点根据他们之间的发展变得更加严重，他对她不舍防备，就像是信任着他自己。

「所以你经常在第二次约会时就已经邀请对方在自己家过夜？」艾达的笑容变得戏谑，调侃着面前的特工总是出乎意料的有趣。对方就像是意料中的那样不知所措的揪了揪刘海，发出了懊恼的叹息。

「不，我是说……」他永远无法在艾达面前占据上风，对方在浣熊市时就已经能够自然而然的夺走彼此间的主动权，而在西班牙后他基本上没办法沾到一点便宜，当然这也是与当时的形式有着很大原因，但——「我会睡在客房。」

「噢，我难得一见的、保守的美国人，肯尼迪特工。」艾达的视线带了些玩味的落在里昂身上，「我以为你更倾向于选择上一次床，接着在离开后各走各的路。」

里昂沉默的望着她，为女间谍漫不经心的建议紧紧地蹙眉。

「到此为止，那么能让我用一下你的书房吗？」艾达询问道，打破了沉闷的寂静。

「好。」他总会答应她任何要求。


	13. Chapter 13

客房的床远没有主卧所来的舒适，当然了，或许他不该将问题怪罪在床铺上，里昂笔直的仰躺着注视天花板想到，他已经持续这个动作有一段时间了。临睡前艾达在他的书房忙碌了一会，他听见了谈话声，猜测对方大概是在处理与几个小时前的袭击所相关的事宜。

里昂翻了个身，他拿过一旁的遥控器再度将空调的温度调低了些。一名危险性十足的国际间谍正睡在他的隔壁，这足以令他浑身的肌肉都僵硬的紧绷，老天，他还从未这样紧张过，里昂有些不舒服的用被子将自己罩住，他的手条件反射的摸向了枕头底下压着的Blacktail，就像是这样能让他变得平静。

他没有对艾达抱有任何的敌意，里昂不止一次这么告诉自己，他大部分的表现都与自己的职业有关，你不能让一名经过了多年来专业训练的特工在明知威胁的情况下睡死过去。但这就像是艾达所告诉他的，在他尝试着说服女间谍接受或继续浣熊市的那场爱恋前，必须先说服自己。

接下来的六个小时里昂在半睡半醒间度过，糟糕的睡眠质量让他在清醒后感到头痛，他原以为敌人会趁着夜色再度进行袭击，现在看来对方似乎并没有胆量直接闯入属于美国政府特工的家中。廉价的公寓所拥有的不佳隔音效果让他听见了主卧的开门声，他缓慢的松开了手中的枪柄，像是终于结束了折磨般的迫不及待的起床。

他匆忙的将自己整理好，站在房间内等待了一会，他可不想在让艾达知道他近乎是一夜未眠，也不想听见来自女间谍的任何嘲讽。他有些焦躁的来回踱步，随后又走上前悄悄地将房门开了一条缝，试图借此来观察起居室的情况。

他还是有些不敢相信艾达就这样在他的公寓中留宿了一晚，他的意思是，女间谍表现的向来是不愿意在私下与他有着太多亲密的接触，她喜欢戏弄他，却永远不会超出那条她预计的底线。里昂有时候也在怀疑他与艾达之间究竟算得上什么，曾经的爱情距离他们有些年头，甚至可以说太过于遥远了，空白的几年看似无法弥补的横跨在彼此中间。

但，老天，他已经三十多岁了，他们的立场比起浣熊市那会拥有着极大的偏差，里昂还是认为他很清楚自己究竟想要些什么。他不能够放弃艾达，想也别想，他不可能放弃那些早已融入骨血灵魂的情感——这点总是在他与她相见时持续不断的跳跃在他的胸口，提醒着他。

他注意到艾达正站在冰箱面前检查着里面摆放的食物，就问她早餐想吃些什么。

「显然你忘记了你的外勤工作。」艾达听见后往旁边挪出些距离，好让里昂能够望进他空无一物的冰箱，或许除了里面整齐摆放着的啤酒与不知道冻了多久，带有些酸味的海鲜披萨。

「行吧，我总不能在结束工作后就立刻前往超市采购。」里昂说，他走上前从冰箱中取出了还剩余一大半的披萨扔进垃圾桶中，艾达倚靠在料理台边缘没有动弹，像是对于他的接近丝毫不在意那般，「但我还留了三颗鸡蛋，我记得麦片应该还在保质期内。」

在没有牛奶的情况下麦片很明显不会是个好的选择，里昂在是否该取出鸡蛋的想法中犹豫着，随后艾达则伸出手越过他关上了复古式的冰箱门，替他做出了决定。

里昂偏过头叹了口气，索性挺直脊背注视着陷入沉思的女间谍，为自己没能够及时预留食材的做法感到懊悔。他原本能够表现的更加好一点，像是在生活中的细节……噢，他可没有在思索着更多的打算，像是今后与艾达同居——

艾达昨晚与威斯克通过电话，那名向来都神秘的雇主似乎并不打算为他的下属解决些小麻烦，他只是在提醒着她别因为这点小事而错过了下一次任务。这是一件好事，艾达想，这说明威斯克并不关注这次的袭击，也不会参与进来，从而代表着她能够与里昂暂时性的共同合作。

她认为她完全有理由拒绝里昂，最简单便捷的方式自然是从他面前离去。她能够吸引火力，剩下的敌人对于一名特工来说自然是应对自如，她有着许多的方案与周全的计划，与里昂结盟并不被算在其中。她试图回绝他，但内心总会对她说这样也不错，她想里昂并不是唯一那名希望双方能拥有着更长相处时间的人。

艾达坐在雪佛兰的驾驶位上等待着，特工拿着两个还飘散着热气的热狗坐进了副驾驶，他气喘吁吁像是刚在百米赛跑上发挥了自己的极限，汗珠从他的额间流淌下来。

「你真该尝一尝他家的热狗。」里昂将食物递给艾达后说到，他平复着自己的呼吸，心满意足的咬下了第一口，「我喜欢这个酱料。」

他满嘴鼓着热狗嘟嘟囔囔的说着，将自己的喜好告知给对方。他知道艾达只需要动动手指就能够查询到他的档案记录，那些加密文件，但那上面可不会显示出他的日常爱好，更不会记录他的口味。他只是想要……行吧，以这种方式与对方进行交换式的互相了解。

「还不错。」艾达很怀疑里昂在面对难吃的军用罐头或是干巴巴的压缩饼干也会说出同样的话，但这份热狗的味道确实不错，她自然也不会吝啬于赞美。

「我不太喜欢喝太甜的咖啡，那总会让我有一种想要挠破喉咙的冲动。」里昂紧接着说，他打开咖啡杯的盖子，喝了一大口苦涩的液体，「但有些情况下除外，像是——」

像是坐在艾达公寓旁边的咖啡厅等待的时候，甜腻一些的口味总会让他想起这名美丽而又神秘的女间谍。也许是因为她的香水，也可能是由于过于苦涩的舌根需要甜味来缓解。

「这看起来你似乎不能按照你的口味为我购买咖啡了。」艾达撇开了视线，里昂认真的神情让她了解到了特工的打算，他正想方设法一点点的将他的喜好展现出来。

「我猜你会喜欢甜一点的。」里昂笑了起来，将另一杯递给了她。

这实在是有些奇妙了。艾达沉默的接过咖啡，她在不久前遭遇了突袭，而此刻正与美国特工坐在雪佛兰内谈论着彼此的喜好，她还纵容着对方的行径。

她忍不住又扭头朝里昂的方向望去，后者正仔细的吃着手中的热狗，粘在嘴角的酱料让他看起来傻乎乎的，这让艾达忽然间想着，如果接下来的人生能够与他一起度过也挺不错。

「所以我们接下来该去哪？」里昂在咽下最后一口热狗时清了清嗓，神情又重新回归严肃。他的眉头再度拧起，艾达抿了抿唇，压下了想为他抚平的冲动。

「我的安全屋。」她回答，抽出一张纸巾递给了他。

「上一次……」他记得那间公寓应该已经被炸毁了。

「不，另一个。」

艾达发动汽车，她的行为终于让里昂能够真正的松了口气。这说明她确实是认同了他的建议，暂时性的同盟，而不是将他甩下车或是别的些什么，里昂在对方的示意下乖乖地系上了安全带，好心情让他就差没有哼出歌。

逐渐变为刺眼的阳光让里昂忍不住闭上了双眼，而这也致使他的瞌睡又一次翻涌上前，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴想要保持清醒，他闭上眼，随后睁开，来来回回的动作令人痛苦不堪。他条件反射的掏出了打火机试图为自己找着事做，但这依旧改变不了侵袭的睡意。

相对比里昂来说艾达倒是睡得舒适极了，几个临时构建在房间门口的小陷阱足以让她秉去那些可能存在的威胁。间谍早在里昂成为特工前就已经是她的职业，她对于这方面问题的处理自然也比里昂要熟悉的多。

几分钟后她听见了细微的鼾声，那名在客房辗转难眠的特工此刻正靠在椅背睡得深沉，过长的金棕色刘海遮挡住了他大半张脸，他嘴角的酱料还未完全的擦干净，在睡梦中时不时的伸出舌头轻轻地舔过，艾达发出一声嗤笑，重新将视线移回。

他睡着的时候倒是更像那名警官了，艾达呼出一口气，想起了对方曾经陷入昏迷时的模样。她转了个弯换上了另外一条道路，原本应该正对着里昂脸颊的阳光溜到了侧面，它将他镀上了一层温柔的光晕。

「你知道你会为此踏上一条布满了荆棘的道路。」

艾达轻声说道，与里昂难得的相处模式让她都控制不住想要享受此刻短暂的平静与祥和。对方小声的嘀咕了几句话，就在艾达以为他听见时才发现这不过是特工的呓语。对方还是不满意阳光的照射，又往她身边蹭了蹭，衣服上好闻的洗衣液香味恍惚间像是带上了阳光的气味。


	14. Chapter 14

此刻他们正坐在属于艾达的有一间安全屋内，里昂看上去像是带了些想要参观的欲望，可惜在女间谍警示的神色中不得不端正在沙发上，他想虽然他们已经足够熟悉了，但彼此间依旧存在着无法触碰的隐私。

里昂有些惊讶于艾达递给了他一盒巧克力牛奶，老实说这玩意和间谍可不怎么相配。几个小时的车程早已让里昂感到口干舌燥，他撕开吸管，一口气喝下大半盒后才抬头观察着稍显阴暗的室内。

这是一栋廉价而又破旧，散发着霉味的木屋。在雪佛兰上睡着的里昂并不能分辨出艾达的行驶路途，他在汽车的摇晃中熟睡，甚至在艾达的催促下也不愿意睁开眼睛。最后他将自己昨晚没睡好的问题归结为客房不怎么舒适的床铺，或是……他偷偷瞥了一眼正从武器箱中掏出笔记本电脑的女间谍——老天，她都在那个箱子里放了些什么？——或许这不是他一开始所认为的那个原因，而是由于艾达并没有在他身边。

「所以我们接下来要做些什么？」里昂尝试着将脑袋伸过去查看笔记本电脑屏幕上划过的信息。

「首先我必须解开他们的加密文件，然后再……」艾达顿了一下，忽然发现自己并没有必要与里昂解释太多。

这栋木屋算不上一个好的藏身地点，只不过相对于其他的来说较为偏僻，假使附近发生枪战或是别的些什么，她也能够在悄然无息的情况下将它们滴水不漏的处理好。她可不想总是依靠里昂，诚然这名特工利用起来极为便利。她能够在战场上以此为目的戏耍他，但在私下的相处中却不愿意这么做。

「再？」里昂催促道。

「接下来就不属于你的工作范围了，里昂。」她淡淡的瞧了里昂一眼。

「棒极了，你让我来到这里只是为了……藏匿？」特工有些不可置信。

「如果你不喜欢这个词，」艾达偏过头，里昂为了看清楚屏幕上的数据有些靠的过于接近了，这让她刚才细微的移动恰巧擦过了对方的脸颊。特工的双耳以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，在非严肃的场合下，他倒是会为这些不自然的亲昵感到羞赧，「我很乐意将它换成‘收留’。」

半分钟后里昂才反应过来自己真的开始对比这两个词他更喜欢哪个，只能摇了摇头将那些想法赶出脑海。意料之中，他叹了口气，他当然没有要求艾达会将自己的计划全盘托出，但……行吧，他只是有些讨厌一无所知。

「所以你必须在这里才能破译他们的文件？」里昂环视四周，提出了另一个疑问。

他没想到艾达还会在这间破旧的木屋中准备食物，他为对方近在咫尺的红唇不自在的抓了抓刘海，从半蹲的姿势站起来朝窗边走去。

这倒是有些像前往了森林野营度假一般，除了那条不怎么舒服的道路之外，里昂只能够望见绿色的树木。他掏出了手机发现信号的捕捉基本上属于断断续续，不得不说作为藏匿点这里确实不错，带上了些与世隔绝的气息，他与艾达，里昂想，心脏的跳动忽然间变得剧烈。

「这可没有想象中的简单，帅哥。」艾达为里昂好奇查看的动作挑了挑眉，对方又像是想起了些什么似的变得有点手足无措，他的目光闪躲，大概是感到不好意思。他当然不可能是为了她的答案，而是他们此刻的状态——要知道艾达也从未想过他们会如此长时间的待在一个静谧、私人的空间中，「我需要时间……可能三四天，也可能超过一周。」

「一周。」里昂屈起手指用关节敲着身旁木质的装饰用雕塑，脑海中正快速的进行着思索，他又看了一眼自己的手机，没有任何紧急联络，他的假期仍旧好好地待在原地等待着他的光顾，「这有些太——」

「太久了，我知道。」艾达接下了里昂的话，「但这不是我能够控制的。」

「哈，让我猜猜看。」里昂哼了哼，在起居室内转了一圈后回到了艾达的身边，「那么说接下来的时间我必须扮演属于你的私人保镖？」

「我可没让你跟上来。」艾达漫不经心的说。

里昂耸了耸肩。

「没什么特别的，我选择这里只是不想招惹太多的麻烦。」她接着解释道，特工一屁股坐在了她的身边，丝毫不在意的与她共同挤在了狭小的单人沙发上，艾达习惯性的撇了撇嘴，倒也勉为其难的为他让出了些空间，「我的公寓，你也见识到了。」

或者说不太想让她的个人原因造成太过不必要的伤亡。里昂恍了恍神，这个解释突如其来的冒入了他的思绪中，他长时间的注视着艾达的侧脸，无法忽视的火热视线让艾达忍不住递给他质疑的眼神。

「是的……我知道。」他知道她并不是那种间谍，老天，这个事实他本该在浣熊市时就已经掌握，只不过在西班牙重遇后的争锋相对、以及艾达所选择的雇主令他对此产生了怀疑。

与艾达挤在同一张单人沙发上是个奇妙的体验，女间谍的体温正源源不断的传递到他这里。她并没有因为他的加入而选择离开，这应该是个好现象，里昂索性探着脑袋将下巴搁在了艾达的肩头，双眼一眨不眨的盯着电脑屏幕。他的心脏疯狂跳动着，像是想要越出他的胸膛以舞姿来显现出此刻的愉悦。

他能够清晰的感受到艾达肩膀处的骨头，他悄悄让悬在半空，无处安放的手臂环过艾达的身后，虚扶住她的腰。她拥抱起来的感觉与浣熊市哪会没有太大的差别，可能稍微瘦了一点，里昂一边尽可能的让自己的眼速跟上艾达敲击键盘的手速，一边心不在焉的想，这么说他其实还是从艾达这里得到了不少的拥抱，超过十个了吗？里昂有些不确定，他动了动手指，却在下一秒发现对方有些不自然的僵硬。

艾达很难将自己的注意力集中在面前的工作上，里昂的手指不经意间触碰到了她腰侧陈旧的伤疤，隔着一层衣物，但艾达却感觉到早已愈合的伤口又开始灼热的燃烧起来，这些她曾为自己最爱的人所留下的伤痕让她清晰的感受到了死亡，她也曾发誓抛弃一切，不过那些坚持似乎在里昂面前向来都起不了任何作用。

「艾达。」里昂突然叫道。

她询问般的扭过头。

他看上去就像是想要亲吻她，艾达愣了一愣，里昂比起警官时的他倒是有些变化，但他的表情与眼眸中一闪而过的情感却和那时没有太大的差别。他们的距离比之前还要接近，只不过这次她好了那些令人难以忍受的头痛欲裂。她的伤势早已愈合，可那些无法磨灭的疤痕却永远盘踞在上面。

里昂踌躇半响还是没能够吻上去，他攥紧了拳头，稍微拉开了距离。电脑的提示音打破了蔓延开来的尴尬与沉默，艾达扭回头发现程序进展到了下一步，这才重新将精力放回未完成的工作上。

他的喉咙有些干涩，缓缓地放松了攥起的手掌，他无奈的摇了摇头，刘海随着他的动作轻柔的晃动着，他重新将下巴压在了艾达的肩膀上，温热的呼吸洒在她的皮肤上。她没有先前所表现出的那般抗拒，这很好，里昂嘟嘟囔囔的询问着有关于破译的进展，在不了解原理的情况下依旧认真的听着艾达低声的回答。

他还未想到能够真正说服艾达的理由，但里昂总感觉自己像是抓到了些什么，他终于揽过了她的腰，换上了更为实质性的亲密姿态。艾达大概是瞥了他一眼，也算是接受了他偷偷摸摸的小动作，就像是在等待审判的里昂松了口气，他用下巴轻蹭着她的肩膀。

「我想你应该清楚你自己究竟有多重。」艾达为肩膀上传来的刺痛皱了皱眉，他下巴的骨头实在是过于坚硬，在加上他近乎是大半个身体压着她，一条腿还跨在了她的大腿上，艾达认为自己真想将这个得寸进尺的特工打包扔出木屋。

「但这个沙发太小了。」里昂随意为自己的动作找着借口。

「这是单人沙发。」艾达加重发音。

「当然，可这里只有这一个位置。」他尽可能让语气显得无辜。

「需要我提醒你这个起居室内可不止放了这一个沙发吗？」她问。

里昂顿了顿，他从侧面谨慎的观察着艾达的表情，直到发现并没有任何的怒意与威胁，反而带了些笑意时才小声又得意的哼了哼，「我想让你陪着我。」他顿了顿，这么说。又朝她眨了眨眼，像是一只粘人的金毛犬。

「只要你别打扰我的工作。」艾达最终给出了妥协，没有人能够在被那双灰蓝色眼眸的注视下选择拒绝，她想，恰巧她也挺喜欢给予这名特工一些甜头。


	15. Chapter 15

里昂将窗户打开一些，好让晚风能够带走室内像是永远都无法消去的霉味，他的脚踩在木质地板上发出‘吱呀’的声响，原本他还会为这些声响条件反射的绷紧神经，不过在两天后他已经完美的适应了这点，他又哼起了歌，显得有些愉悦。

艾达推门从房间内走出来，不怎么精神的捂着嘴巴打了个哈欠，她还从未在任何一个人面前如此的放松过，她想，里昂几乎是以最快的速度入侵了她的生活，自然而然，就像是他们本该如此。

「嗨，如何？」里昂耐心的询问着艾达的工作进展，他在对方埋头苦干的时候将木屋做了个大扫除，他扫去了那些灰尘与蜘蛛网，甚至是捉到了两只老鼠，捏着尾巴将它们扔在了距离房屋较远的灌木丛中。

「一如既往。」艾达回答道，顺手拿起了餐桌上刚泡好的咖啡。

「你该好好的休息一会，我是指，充足的睡眠。」里昂解释着，他犹豫了一下，没有去提醒艾达所举着的咖啡是他喝过一口的。

「我很清楚我的状态，帅哥。」有些苦了，艾达在咖啡入口的瞬间不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，她进行了长时间不间断的工作，最长的睡眠时间不过是趴在电脑桌前小憩两三个小时。所以这杯咖啡的主人大概是她面前的特工，艾达又喝了一口，试图让自己保持清醒，「我得帮助你快点逃离苦海，嗯？」

「逃离什么？」里昂没太听清楚后面的词。

「没什么。」她并不打算重复第二遍。

艾达终于将自己的视线完全放在了里昂身上，这时她才注意到对方穿了一条脏兮兮的工装裤，套着黑色紧身背心，他将与蓝色工装裤配套的外套绑在腰间，摸样倒是有些好笑了——他身上沾着的是机油吗？

「你的品位总是……」她上下扫视了里昂一眼，一滴汗珠恰巧从他的脖颈处划过，对方疑惑的朝她歪了歪头，喉结因为吞口水的动作而上下滚动着，「出乎意料。」

「我……你的杂物间，仓库，随便哪一个称呼，然后我找到了一些工具。」里昂朝她走去，有些局促的抓了抓刘海，这下艾达才发现他用发圈在后脑扎了一个小揪揪，「我很抱歉，呃、为我闯进你的杂物间？」

「没关系，你能够去任何一个房间。」艾达不以为意的给出的权限。

「所以书房……」里昂迫不及待的说。

「除了书房。」她打断了他的话，她并未将主卧包含进去，当然了，她可不认为里昂有那个胆量走进去，「所以你在仓库中找到了些工具，然后呢？」

「我抽时间检查了一下我的雪佛兰，更换了几个零件。」里昂低声说道，大概是对于结果非常满意，他的脸上比起平时所表现出了更多的愉快，「我一直想要找个机会，但你知道的，公寓的停车场可没办法让我长时间的这么做。」

艾达点点头，「你还会更换零件？我以为你只会将它整个拆了。」她发出促狭的笑声打趣道，显然是想起了那些像是总伴随着里昂的‘诅咒’，她该庆幸由她经手交付给他的载具从来没有出过问题吗？

「很明显我比看上去的要有用多了。」里昂轻轻地笑出声，他抬手揉了揉自己的后颈，伸了个懒腰，酸痛的肌肉正在不断地抗议着，「我还顺便将水管修了一下，你可能不太清楚，」他指了指艾达的身后，洗碗槽的位置，「它在你工作的期间坏了，由于老化。」

里昂耸了耸肩，朝艾达露出了一个夸张的手势，「你简直不能想象当时有多糟糕，我花了点时间才找到闸门，而在这之前我就已经被喷洒的水淋了半湿。」

「我真该感谢你没有毁了我的木屋。」艾达让自己的声音尽可能的接近诚恳。

「我在那间仓库中还发现了些别的玩意。」里昂慢腾腾的走向另一旁，将倚靠在角落的玩意捡起来，他拨弄了两下，清脆的音色传入艾达的耳中，「我稍微调了一下，看起来还能用。」

他也许是将她的仓库翻了个底朝天，不然艾达也没办法解释他究竟从哪个地方掏出了连她都没见过的木吉他。里昂将吉他背在身上，指法从一开始的笨拙逐渐变得流畅，他演奏着艾达从未听过的乐器，从节奏来说有着些年代感。

「如果你现在是在向我展现你不为人知的才华，那么你成功了。」艾达一只手叉腰朝弹着吉他的特工挑了挑眉，「虽然我认为口琴会更适合你。」

「为什么？」里昂有些诧异的询问。

「牛仔一般都喜欢口琴，对吧？」她的脑海中浮现出那些陈旧的电影画面，「我想特工训练中应该不包括吉他。」

「当然，这是我很久之前……在成为警官之前学的，我的叔叔是个很棒的老师。」他的眼眸中逐渐浮现出怀念的神色。随后又沉重的叹了口气，无论他是否会存在着一些冲动，但——那名警官，里昂·S·肯尼迪确确实实已经死在浣熊市了，他不情愿，可被迫做出这些取舍。

「为了什么？」艾达忽然有些好奇他学习吉他的目的。

「我……」他顿了顿，最后还是选择了实话实说，「女孩都喜欢这个。」

非常肯尼迪式的回答，但她倒是很难想象年纪比那名警官还要小的、未成年的里昂在进入警官学校前在一群女孩的包围下弹着吉他的模样，这没什么奇怪的，毕竟他们都曾经年轻过。

到最后里昂索性唱了起来，内容自然是他常听的卡带中的歌曲，那大概是唯一一个继浣熊市之后与他的过去拥有联系的玩意了，还有他的随身听——丢失随身听的小意外让里昂感到遗憾，虽然这件事在令人喘不过气的工作量下已经不能占据他脑海中太多的空间。

艾达不用费劲去听歌词就能从对方的眼神中分辨出这一首老土的情歌，里昂意料之外的没有跑调，甚至还唱得不错。他缓慢的走到他的面前，穿着工装弹吉他的画面有些滑稽，更别提他脑后还非常艺术性的扎着一撮小揪揪。

女间谍不为所动，而里昂在一首歌结束后也没再继续唱下去，他将吉他取下倚靠在柜边，有些尴尬的清了清嗓，他太久没有唱歌，大概是破了几个音，但无伤大雅，不过艾达显然不太吃这套。

噢，他当然没有特别的想法，只是在太久没能够接触到这玩意的情况下有些怀念，顺势做出了那些举动。

「玩够了？」艾达朝他抬了抬下巴。

「很好，告诉我你又发现了什么？」对方的语气很明显告诉了他接下来必须回归严肃的话题。

「数据有些受损，我可能要耗费更多的时间。」艾达垂下头揉了揉自己的太阳穴，以求让自己更好的维持清醒，她确实有些困了，感谢里昂刚才的演奏赶走了大部分的瞌睡，「我截获了一条消息，他们大概会在两天内找到这间安全屋。」

「那些数据有什么用？」里昂问出了与艾达想要表达的毫不相干的困惑。

「他们的秘密，财务、资金流向，有了这些我就能归纳总结出他们正在投资的研究……或者更为严重些的跨国隐患，无论如何，他们与我近段时间所执行过的任务有关，而你知道威斯克——」

艾达停了下来，她所给出的信息足以让特工了解到这并不是单纯的利益冲突问题，女间谍所执行的任务向来与生化武器挂钩。里昂皱了皱眉，收敛了笑容后表情变得异常严肃，他不太喜欢与艾达讨论会触及立场，争锋相对的问题，这让他涌起一股犯呕的冲动。

「病毒。」他轻声说出口。

「直到信息被破译之前，我们都没有确切的把握。」艾达将杯中已经冷却的咖啡一饮而尽，苦涩的液体让她产生了舌根发麻的错觉。她深吸一口气，重新往书房的方向走去。

「但我的直觉一向很准。」里昂朝她扬起了眉毛。

「幸运的肯尼迪先生。」艾达站在门口发出一声嗤笑，「既然你能找到这间木屋的仓库，就代表你能找到藏匿着的武器库，我们没有多少时间，帅哥，希望那里面有你趁手的武器。」

她关上了房门，再度将里昂一个人扔在了客厅内，后者无奈的摊了摊手，将打算获取更多线索的询问咽回了肚子里。他摇了摇头发出叹息，拍了拍腰间悬挂着的唯一一把，随他从公寓中带出的手枪，开始寻找艾达所谓的武器库。

来自上一次在女间谍公寓中的经历的记忆太过于深刻，导致里昂耗费了一整个下午和晚上围绕着木屋团团转，直到在墙壁悬挂的油画后方找到了隐秘的按钮，触发了机关才终于结束了本该更早完成的任务——老天，他以为艾达的家中没有任何的机关……所以他又被戏耍了一通？棒极了。


	16. Chapter 16

其实艾达本不打算这么做，但在眼下的情况中放任里昂睡在客厅的沙发上可不是个好的决定，虽然特工也曾向她表示过自己能够抱着突击步枪在外头坐上一夜，不过艾达依然不希望对方必去先一步独自面对来势汹汹的敌人。她在客厅制作了几个简易的小陷阱，然后将一脸不可置信的美国人领进了自己的卧室。

里昂规规矩矩的侧躺在床上，寂静的夜让他能够清晰的听见属于艾达的呼吸声，而她正躺在在距离他不到一个手掌的位置，他们正同床共枕，虽然只是字面上的意思，但这也足够让里昂感到意外。艾达的气息让他丝毫感受不到困意，他有些不自然的动了动，在避免自己翻下床的同时思索着该如何朝女间谍靠近。

假使他能够拥抱着她就再好不过了，就像是普通情侣会做的那样，当然了，他和艾达可不算是情侣，毕竟艾达并没有明确的表示接受——是吗？他忽然这么想，这个问题早该在浣熊市时就得到了很好的解决，他们之间确实有过一些小状况，但这些并不会影响艾达在他心中的特殊性，说真的，他不能没有她。

「睡不着？」

女间谍突然出现的嗓音让里昂一顿，差点条件反射的坐起身，他轻声的应了句，尝试着改变姿势。他踌躇半响，不知道自己该不该调转方向，他深吸一口气，几秒钟后翻了个身让自己的视线能够落在艾达的侧脸上。

「我们没有多少时间，对吧？」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说着，依照艾达截获的信息来看，他们在几个小时后就能遇上以他们为目标的袭击者，他想他们或许该主动出击，但艾达看起来更喜欢守株待兔。

她说过数据存在着受损的问题，这表示她大概是想要从那些袭击者的身上得到些什么，在经历了一次失败之后，天知道他们究竟会派出多少人以确保第二次的任务成功。里昂不受控制的感到担忧，随后又像是被自己脑海中几百人的包围圈画面给逗笑了，他们可不会这样惹人注目，对吧，要知道这附近可不仅仅存在着属于艾达的这一间木屋，虽然他们与邻居相隔的有些远。

「你可以睡一个小时，或者两个小时。」艾达给出了自己的建议，这段时间他们都没能够休息好，她当然是因为加班加点的工作而头晕脑胀，双眼因为长时间面对着电脑屏幕而感到酸痛。里昂的状态不比她更好，毕竟想让一名特工安安静静的待在她的安全屋中基本上是不太可能。

她对着天花板眨了几下眼，安静的维持着原本的姿势，她的肌肉并没有如同里昂的那般僵硬，可她也同样不清楚现在是否是个动弹的最佳时机，她扯了扯自己单薄的被子，晚风从半开着的窗户吹进来，但艾达却感到有些热了。

里昂犹豫了几秒钟，「那么你也该睡上一会。」他低声说道。

艾达发出一声叹息，与里昂超乎寻常的亲密让她浑身不自在，她或许应该就这么将他扔在客厅，让他抱着自己的突击步枪可怜巴巴的坐在门后或是角落，而非与她一起躺在床上。她不可能让自己的心情维持平静，她浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着触碰他，此时此刻，她想，她能够抛弃那些该死的立场——

你早该知道那不再是个理由。艾达的内心出现了一个细微的声音，当里昂一脸认真的询问她是否能从她身上找回在浣熊市遗落的爱情，当她颤抖着抬起手揪住他的衣襟进行那个吻的时候，立场在她心中早就不是个见鬼的拒绝理由了，她能够为了他违抗威斯克的命令，或许从那时起她就早该明白里昂在她心中的重量比想象中要多得多。

她从浣熊市逃离的那一刻还天真的以为自己能够从此抛弃他，和那些以间谍的身份来说不成熟的爱情，而与里昂的再度相遇则是毫不留情的将她扔在了事实面前，她没法放弃他——这也致使了她的决定总是游曳不定，说服她，老天，那不过是她不愿回绝的方式，也是留给自己的借口与希望。

「就像你一样，睡不着。」艾达轻声回答。

她学着特工刚才的动作翻了个身，这下他们能够面对面的望进彼此的眼眸中了。

他们错过太久了，起码对于里昂来说足够久，他原以为艾达已经死了，但西班牙所发生的一切令他的心脏因为惊喜而止不住的狂跳着，这就像是在窒息时涌入的珍贵氧气，他朝艾达的方向挪了挪，悄悄地抬起了手。

下一秒女间谍被拥进了一个温暖的怀抱中，里昂如雷般的心跳声快速的在她耳边扑通着。她皱着眉习惯性的想要挣扎，而对方却压住了她的后脑，强迫让她的脸埋进他的胸膛。艾达伸手揪紧了里昂的睡衣，一颗纽扣有些不舒适的压在她的嘴角。

很柔软，这份触感倒是比她的枕头要舒服多了，艾达一怔，缓慢的让思维重新运转。特殊的任务让里昂得不得时刻将自己的身体状态维持在最佳水平，连同他的身材，她想，在西班牙时……或许很多时候她能够看见对方横跨胸膛的战术背带将他的胸肌压出印记。

「好极了。」里昂深吸一口气，语调有些颤抖，「所以我们是在紧张吗，我以为比起生化武器来说，他们要好对付多了。」他沉声笑了出来，艾达正以一种无比契合的角度靠在他的怀中，这实在是完美级了，「最起码我们不用担心被病毒感染的问题。」

「我可没有紧张，帅哥。」她跟随着对方胸腔颤动的频率也笑出声，她放松了自己因为攥紧而泛白的手指，指挥手臂环住他的腰部，手掌轻拍着他后腰，「如果你需要的话……我当然不会吝啬于战前安抚，拥抱和亲吻？现在你拥有前一项了。」

「那后一项？」里昂嘟囔着询问。

这只是一个顺势脱口而出的玩笑，里昂并不认为自己真的能够从艾达这里得到一个吻，但接下来的发展总会超乎他的预计。女间谍的嘴唇一如既往带着炽热的温度，她毫不客气的仰起头咬上了他的下唇，她湿漉漉的舔舐着他的唇，舌头灵巧的划过他轻抿的唇瓣。

她的吻一如既往的精准强势，轻而易举的夺走了本该属于他的主权。她贴靠在他的怀中，一只手勒住他柔韧的腰，里昂在她入侵的隐约间像是能够感受到这几天——近段时间所压抑的情感，这很不可思议，他想，他一直以为艾达才是最理智的那个。

他的嘴唇一如既往的干燥柔软，带上了比先前还要扎人的胡茬吻起来倒是有些区别。她描绘着里昂的嘴唇轮廓，在对方轻开启双唇的瞬间迫不及待的将舌头挤了进去，她尝到了他的味道，呼吸间全是他的气息，她利用舌尖挑逗着他的上颚，与他的舌叶紧紧纠缠在一起。

里昂搂紧了艾达的背部，他偏过头变换角度去承受着来自对方迷人而又致命的攻势，尽可能的让舌头跟上对方的节奏，与她交缠在一起。他喜欢这个充斥着渴望的吻，他沉重的呼出一口气，体温为此不自然的上升。

他专注的亲吻着她，着迷于与她的舌尖相互挤压磨挲，他咽下了彼此交叠着的唾液，直到它们无法承受的从嘴角缓慢的溢出。他变得气喘吁吁，连同艾达的呼吸频率都不自然的絮[xie]乱。对方在他发出难耐的呜咽时结束了这个吻，转而用另一只手勾起他的下巴，亲吻着他下颚弧度，轻舔过他的脖颈，咬啮着他的喉结。

「晚安吻有了，那么现在你能安静的睡觉了吗，帅哥？」艾达询问道。她想她可能不受控制的在对方的嘴唇与皮肤上留下了一圈齿印，她收回了自己探入对方睡衣开始抚摸他脊背的手，将脑袋抵在他的胸口梳理着自己的呼吸。

里昂舔了舔唇就像是在回味她的味道，他翘起嘴角露出了一个笑容，他们之间的每一个吻，每一次亲密的相处都显得尤为珍贵。他总有机会能够在轻松的环境中，连思考都不需要就能进行这些动作，但前提是他必须找回那份爱情，他想，近在咫尺并且触手可及，可他却怎么也拿不回来。

「行吧。」里昂嘀嘀咕咕的回答，他想要继续下去，或者为自己争取第二个，不过在艾达闭上双眼的情况下显然不太可能。

他其实拥有着很多的机会，里昂眨了眨眼，他低头让嘴唇蹭了蹭对方漆黑的发丝，小心翼翼的用一只手捧起她的脸颊，在她的额前留下了另一个吻。

「晚安。」他低声咕哝着。

很难想象他们在几个小时后将会遭遇一场恶战，但艾达在这里，一切都不成问题，他闭上双眼，试图去分享属于女间谍的梦境。


	17. Chapter 17

「免费的拆除公司？」艾达翘起嘴角冷笑道，「但我想我对这间木屋暂时感到挺满意。」

一名企图偷袭她的敌人倒在了她的面前，对方紧捂着被刀刃划破的咽喉，喷涌的鲜血依旧不间断的从指缝中溢出，他试图阻止自己的死亡，却只能徒加苦痛。间谍向来不会手下留情，这也导致了她这头的战况与里昂有着极大的差别。

「见鬼，他们就不能稍微让我喘口气吗？」里昂抱怨的嘟囔着，在迫不得已的情况下开枪将他们制服。

正如他所说的，在应对人类敌人的情况下并不需要担忧病毒感染的问题，这也代表了他能够在战斗中无所顾忌的放开手脚，老天，比起那些散发着腐臭，又奇形怪状的敌人来说，此刻他面前的佣兵团实在是友好极了。

里昂侧身躲避着对方的连续扫射，机关枪的子弹击打在木质的房屋墙壁上掀起了一阵灰尘，里昂在注意到敌人抛至脚下的手雷时瞪大了双眼，他猛地朝前扑去伸手捡起，利用一次漂亮的翻滚来到掩体的后方，将手中即将爆炸的玩意朝窗外扔去。

「嘿，这可不是能够放在室内玩耍的东西。」里昂提高音量，假装打趣的调侃道。

他可不想毁了艾达的木屋，等等、或许毁了也挺不错，里昂从掩体后扣动扳机进行盲射，几次的空枪后终于调整好了角度，这样一来他就有借口建议艾达住进他的公寓中了，毕竟在先后两次安全屋遭遇摧毁的情况下，女间谍大概能算得上是无家可归。

不间断的射击声终于停止了下来，周围又重新回归静寂。里昂皱紧眉头在内心默念着秒数，似乎想要寻找最佳时机，他猛地从掩体后侧翻而出，凭借着刚才射击时的手感大体确认了敌人的方位瞄准。

然后他对上了女间谍带有着戏谑的金褐色眼眸，对方朝他扬起眉毛，就像是观赏他此刻的模样格外有趣。

「好吧，我想这应该代表你游刃有余。」里昂干巴巴的说道，他在确认了战斗的完全结束后谨慎的将手枪收回腰间皮质的枪套中，他环视着一片狼藉的木屋，颇显无奈的朝艾达摊了摊手，「我说过我们能够选择一个更佳的地点。」

「你说的对，但你别忘了那同样代表着我们必须面对更多未知的危险。」艾达弯下腰在敌人的口袋中翻找着，她需要一个能够远程入侵的通道与密码——身份信息卡，她点了点头，这正是她想要的。

「我能独自解决这个小问题。」他拧起眉毛说道，他可以在黑暗中解决那些该死的生化武器，这说明他一样能够完成与之比较起来更为简单的任务。

「好极了，首席特工，嗯？」艾达的声线泛着些许的冷意。

这语气让里昂变得紧张起来，他有些懊恼的耙了耙沾有着几滴血迹的金棕色刘海，抬手抹去了脸颊上沾染的血迹，上面还有着敌人负隅抵抗时用匕首所留下的划痕，火辣辣的刺痛让他咂了咂舌，并且在内心祈祷这并不会在他的脸颊留下太过明显的疤痕，近段时间他脸上所承受的伤实在是太多了。

「抱歉，我没有别的意思。」里昂半举起自己的双手解释道，在艾达审视的目光下咽了咽口水，思索着该给出怎样的答案才会令女间谍感到满意，「听你的，长官。」他尽可能让自己的语气显得诙谐，「那么我能知道我们的下一步计划吗？」

「我们需要离开这里。」艾达顿了顿，倒也没有继续探究，她想她很清楚里昂的态度以及对方身上那股挥之不去的个人英雄主义，她又从敌人的口袋中掏出了车钥匙，将其炮制给站在一旁乖巧等待的特工，「开他们的车。」

艾达将简单的行李携带上，而里昂又背起了他的包。他最终还是没能够使用艾达所给予他的突击步枪，但这并不妨碍他将它一同带上，他看了一眼木屋中乱糟糟的起居室，走在后面的女间谍推搡了他一下，对他的留恋感到诧异。

「如果你这么喜欢我的木屋，我不介意在你下次假期时借给你。」她说道，声音在空寂的树林间回荡着。

在失去路灯，只有月光的照耀下，磕磕绊绊的道路显然令人感到恼怒，里昂在半响的犹豫后拉起了艾达的左手，他的动作惹来了对方尖锐的视线，并且能感受到她的手指一僵，里昂赶在女间谍逃离前加重手劲，把她握的更紧。

「不……我不喜欢你的木屋，我只是喜欢——」他小声的嘟囔着，音量在最后无限趋近于零，他只是更喜欢与艾达待在一起，毫无疑问。

艾达想要打开手电筒，但在一只手拎着武器箱，一只手又被里昂握住的时候无法这么做，她叹了口气，只能借着月色的照明与对方在木屋周围的林中漫无目的的寻找属于敌人的载具的痕迹。里昂用脚踢了踢地面，他注视着泥土上的轮胎痕迹若有所思，很快又拽着艾达往另一个方向走去。

他们追踪着轮胎的痕迹一路朝前走，几辆悍马很快映入他们的眼帘。

「嘘——」他压低了呼吸声，带有着清冷月色的灰蓝色眼眸重新变得严肃，他提醒着艾达注意禁音，女间谍毫不犹豫的递给了他一枚多此一举的白眼。

行吧，他该相信艾达的专业性。

吃了闭门羹的里昂倒也无所谓的耸了耸肩，他有些不情愿的松开了艾达的手，后者将武器箱靠在身边的树干下。

当里昂反应过来的时候对方早已扣动扳机击毙了距离他们最近的家伙，这使特工连忙也朝自己的腰间摸去，在摸了个空后才发现他的手枪早已被艾达悄然无息的抽走。这已经是第几次了？他有些无奈的摇了摇头，他无法解释这个，但他总感觉自己在女间谍面前所应该产生的戒备总是会迟到——等他反应过来自己作为特工需要去警戒一名危险的间谍时，它们才会不怎么愿意的出现。

这是一件坏事吗？他思考到，或许不算，他了解她，他本该就不应该对她抱有任何的戒心。毕竟几个小时前他们还相互拥抱着睡了一觉，瞧，艾达并没有扔下他或是找机会解决一名总是会给她的工作添麻烦的政府特工。

「别发呆了，帅哥。」当艾达扭断最后一名敌人的脖颈后，才发现里昂从头到尾都没有加入战斗，她朝对方的方向偏了偏头，后者正静静的站在那，不知道在想些什么。

里昂点了点头，终于从认为自己像是找到了些什么的感情中脱离出来，他朝艾达走过去，听从她的指挥将尸体藏在了杂草丛中。他忽然想起了艾达在离开木屋时也给出了相同的指令，并且猜测她大概不是特别喜欢让尸体在自己的安全屋内腐烂发臭。

「我们该去哪？」

里昂想要坐上驾驶位，却被对方推了一把，他有些笨拙的翻过变速杆坐在了副驾驶上，随即而来的则是各种零零碎碎的声响——艾达打开了后尾箱进行了一番检查，她将武器箱与他的背包放置在了后座上，她关上了车门，将安全带系好后把手枪还给了他。

「第一个目的地。」艾达简单的给出回答，她一踩油门驶上了不怎么平整的道路。

这有些像是逃亡。里昂忍不住给出这样的形容，他与艾达在漆黑的夜色中驾驶着黑色悍马前进在逃亡的路途中，这听起来像是能够刺激肾上腺素般的浪漫，他回想起了先前在战场上的遭遇——无论是汽车或者游艇，他扭头安静的注视着艾达，只要在她身边总是能让他感觉棒极了。

「让我来猜猜接下来我们会做些什么，战斗还是潜入？」里昂在长久的沉默中找着话题，现在显然不是讨论‘你最爱的食物’这类问题的时机，而工作又作为彼此间的禁区……也许他还能询问对方将车停下来吃顿早餐怎么样。

他有些不确定艾达是否与他有着相同的毛病，像是因为繁忙的任务和不规律的饮食所造成的胃病，那一旦痛起来连特工都不得不举双手投降。但艾达对自己的要求倒显得有点苛刻，像是她虽然忙碌，除了在必要时刻牺牲睡眠外倒也挺注意三餐饮食。或者说她意外的……那个词——里昂在内心思索着，养生，是这个吧？

里昂从口袋中掏出了一条因为体温缘故有些融化的巧克力，他撕开了包装纸，张嘴的瞬间忽然一转手将巧克力凑到了艾达的嘴边。

「什么？」女间谍蹙了蹙眉。

「咬一口。」里昂说道，又在艾达不给于理会的时候重复着催促，对方瞥了他一眼，危险性十足的目光让特工差点以为自己就像是被掠食者盯上的猎物，随即艾达面无表情、勉为其难的吃了一块。

这下里昂满足的收回了手，将剩下的巧克力两三口的吞进了肚子里。他舔了舔嘴角，突然认为这条已经半融化的廉价巧克力也没有那么难以下咽了。


	18. Chapter 18

距离他们抵达这间汽车旅店已经三个小时过去了。

里昂见识过不少由生化武器所制造出的残暴屠杀，但当他走入旅店，嗅到厚重的血腥味时仍然难以忍受的为止蹙了蹙眉，沾满了鲜血的玻璃窗让公路边这栋孤零零的建筑看起来就像是红色密封的的小方盒。

「我的线人。」艾达冷静的解释道。

他们依旧晚了一步，被派遣前往木屋袭击他们的敌方小队所拥有的任务大概不仅是‘杀了他们’如此简单，假使计划失败，他们仍然能够拖延时间。艾达注视着半蹲下身检查着尸体的特工，对方并未漏掉任何一名遇难者，但最终给予艾达的仅仅是宣告无人生还的摇头。

「他们不仅袭击你的线人，甚至还包括这些无辜的居民？」里昂端稳手枪走上旅店的二楼与三楼粗略的查看着，十五分钟后他从楼梯拐了下来，朝等待中的女间谍长长叹了口气。

「你该庆幸他们所使用的并不是非常规手段，如果他们利用了那些病毒……后果不堪设想，帅哥。」

她料到了他们的速度，但并未想到会如此之快，她想她可能轻声的道了句歉，为这些因为她被卷入的人。她先前可不会在意这些，不过人总是会在悄然无息之间发生改变——那大概是继在浣熊市遇见里昂之后，她对自己原先的利己主义作风与想法产生了怀疑，并且……好极了，这全都是她身侧这名特工的缘故，充斥着个人英雄主义，在她看来却傻乎乎的美国佬。

「告诉我他们还没有那样疯狂。」里昂说，为脑海中蹦出来的画面抿紧了双唇，表情有些冷硬。

「谁知道呢，毕竟你可是连丧尸航班都遭受过。」艾达自己也说不准，利益总会是个极大的诱惑，「别担心。」她注意到了里昂的表情，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀安抚道，「假使他们有办法那么做，早就该改变袭击木屋的计划了。」

任何话从艾达的口中说出来时，总是能够轻而易举的令人信服。他想这也许是一种习惯，他了解她，而她向来小心谨慎。

「不会有更糟的情况了。」里昂低声咕哝着，他抬起头望了一眼艾达那双让人看不透的金褐色眼眸，掏出手机解释着后续工作能够交给他处理。这个时候他又开始庆幸自己的特工身份了。

艾达并没有选择听完里昂的对话，转而进入管理员的休息室寻找着自己需要的物品，这里已经被翻得一团糟，即便她清楚这名线人手里握有关键信息，也没有办法在狼藉之中将其找到，她皱着眉，有着烦躁的用手指轻敲着腿侧。

「艾达——」

她的思绪被里昂提高音量的叫喊声打断，女间谍偏过头，几缕漆黑的发丝滑落遮挡住了她闪过一丝困惑的眼眸，里昂扶着门框制止了自己差点冲进房间的动作，不易察觉的慌乱在确认了对方依然待在旅店中后才缓慢消失。

他以为她又一次消失了，老天，当他在挂断电话却无法找寻到艾达的身影时，条件反射的认为她如同先前的每一次那样悄无声息的离去了。这个想法令他在一瞬间变得茫然且焦虑，近乎是在第一时间冲出了旅店，他四下环视确认了汽车仍旧停放在那，不断地在内心告诫自己必须冷静下来，她抛弃他了吗，他忍不住这么想，随后又无比匆忙的返回旅店内，直至循着微弱的声响进入休息室。

他的脉搏正猛烈的跳动着，「我……」他的肩膀沉了下去，「我只是有点担心你。」

艾达眯起了双眼，她盯着他就像是在判断这句话的可信度，这可不是生化战场，他们并不会遇上什么突然间从角落钻出来的B.O.W，但他的眼神确实是夹杂了些担忧，直觉告诉艾达对方所担忧的并非是如他所解释的那样有关于她的安全。

「有什么发现吗，我想说……」里昂呼出一口气，摸了摸鼻子试图掩饰刚才的失态，他太容易被艾达所影响了，他想，他想要控制住这点，可惜有些困难，无论是战场上或是私下，艾达的出现总会让他的思维的运转报错，「我们该离开了，在那些人抵达之前。」

「好。」艾达点点头，给与肯定答复的速度让里昂感到讶异，「怎么了？」她走出房间，顺势询问一脸犹疑的特工。

「没，我以为你来到这是想取走属于你的东西。」里昂摊了摊手，女间谍的表情很明显的告诉了他这趟旅行毫无收获，现在他又有些不明白对方前往这家汽车旅馆的意义了，只是因为她的线人死了，所以就毫不犹豫的选择了放弃？

「你也看到了，很明显他们已经搜查过这里了。」艾达很快的说。

他们走出了汽车旅馆，里昂很明显的注意到了艾达焦躁的神情，她上一次露出这样的表情时还是浣熊市那会，他执着的跟在她的身后，但显然带有目的性的间谍并不喜欢这样，在多次的拒绝与逃走无效后，她就表现出了此刻的这般模样。

不过他真庆幸自己当时没有在对方危险而又不耐烦的表情中选择了放弃，他遇见了艾达，这或许算是他在浣熊市噩梦般的记忆中唯一令人感到愉悦的事情了。但也同时令他痛苦不堪，当艾达‘死’在他面前的时候。

「你同事的速度倒是很快。」艾达在注意到由远至近驶来的几辆车后说到，率先打开了车门。

军用吉普很快停在了他们的不远处，一名陌生人从上面跳下来，他走到了里昂面前展示了属于自己的证件，随后更多的特工也从车上跳了下来。艾达坐在驾驶位透过后视镜注视着与他们交谈的里昂，一只手搭在方向盘上耐心的等待着。

她能够将里昂扔在这里，这会是个很好的机会，有了政府的协助，这名牛仔能够保证自己的生命安全。而接下来的一切她能够独自解决，就像是先前的每一次——她的手停留在车钥匙上踌躇不定。她想起了刚才里昂所露出的表情，大概能了解对方究竟在担忧着些什么了。

「我们接到消息，肯尼迪长官。」对方对他说道，同时抬手示意两名特工进入旅店检查。

「哈尼根，是她让你们来的？」里昂若有所思的询问，分辨出了两名较为熟悉的面孔，「你们的速度……」他掏出手机，看似漫不经心的瞥了一眼时间，「但你们的速度有些太快了。」

「是的，紧急联络，我们不得不加快速度。」对方的身体僵了僵，随即这么回答，「有什么发现吗？」他扭过头朝旅店中走出来的特工问道。

「没有幸存者。」其中一位带了些遗憾的说，「也没有任何遗漏的物品。」

「很好。」

见鬼！

里昂尽可能以自己最快拔出了手枪，突如其来的动作让原本漫不经心等待着的艾达疑惑不解的抬起了头，他转身将方向对准她，有那么半秒钟艾达几乎都要以为对方将漆黑冰冷的枪口对准她了，然后他毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机，三声枪响，其中两枚子弹击中了朝她走来的两个家伙，另外一枚穿透了里昂的小腿肚，疼痛迫使他半跪倒在地。

「离开这！」里昂朝她咆哮道，这时艾达才看清楚最后一发子弹所开枪的并不是他，而是站在他身后的特工。

枪声又再度响起，里昂被一把按在地上，被压制住的瞬间他望见了不远处两名眼熟的特工轰然倒了下来，鲜血从他们的额间不断涌出，很快在地面汇集成小水滩。

「拦截她！」里昂听见身旁的家伙低吼出声。

艾达低下头躲过了一排子弹的扫射，她面前的玻璃像是蛛网般破碎，她猛地踩下油门，半分钟之间所变化出的局势让她没办法更快的反应过来。里昂所表现出的模样应该算是肯定了他们的身份，他甚至还与另外两个人打了声招呼——

这还是里昂第一次建议她抛弃他，艾达深吸一口气，她调转车头，没有听从对方的建议。子弹击打在车身与金属所摩擦产生的刺耳噪音让艾达感到心烦，她在控制车辆的同时躲避并且想方设法的进行回击。

这或许是她最糟糕的一次判断。

她在短暂的几秒钟内逼退了原本压制着里昂的家伙，在没有减速，甚至是下压加速的情况中直愣愣的冲了过去，狼狈的特工在地上翻滚了几下躲过了被压扁的命运，他还没来得及平稳身形再度站起来，车与车之间沉重的撞击声便让所有人条件反射的后退了几步。

「上车！」艾达迅速推开了副驾驶的车门，没有进行任何的等待，直接倒车烧胎，与对方拉开距离，尖利的摩擦声掩盖住了金属手雷落地的声响。

「嘿，你没有系安全带，艾达。」

里昂的调侃被淹没在了接连两次的爆炸，以及如雨点般密集的枪声中。


	19. Chapter 19

「或许你能告诉我这是怎么回事？」艾达尽可能的让逐渐失控的汽车维持在主干道上，她仅仅引爆了其中一辆车，这远不能阻止敌人的追击，「我以为他们是你的同伴，好极了，这么说他们已经发现了……」她努力减少语气中的嘲讽。

「不，他们没有。」里昂很快的打断艾达提出的猜测，他咬紧自己的牙关，话语因为疼痛而变得断断续续，「他们可不会充满闲心的关爱我的……感情生活。」

里昂正在想办法为自己小腿的伤势止血，在被子弹穿透的情况下，随之流淌而出的鲜血几乎是源源不绝，他甩了甩脑袋试图保持清醒，止血的动作变得有些粗暴。里昂沉重的呼吸着，随后因为疼痛倒吸一口凉气，「就稍微将车开的稳一点怎么样？」他将脑袋靠在车窗上，眯起眼睛注视着驾驶位的女间谍，「艾达。」

「抱歉。」艾达毫无歉意的说，「你还好吗？」她瞥了眼脸色苍白的特工，为对方被鲜血染红的双手皱了皱眉。

「他们确实是特工，身份证件是无法伪造的。」里昂喘了口气说道，这实在是有些痛了，他能忍受这些，他想，他早已对疼痛习以为常，「他们追上来吗？」他睁开眼试着扭头往后看，随后又在一枚子弹凶险的警示下缩回了脑袋。

「里昂。」艾达目光游离了一下，她有些迟疑的皱着眉叫着他的名字，她想她不应该怀疑他，但此刻所发生的一切实在是太可疑了，她甚至开始认为里昂泄漏了他们的计划——虽然她并未告知对方任何的细节，可一旦牵扯到病毒，或许她该表现的更加谨慎。

「什么？」里昂在探出窗口朝后方开枪的间隙中询问。

「我需要找个地方为你处理伤口。」当那双灰蓝色的眼眸对准她时，艾达发现那些质疑又变得说不出口了。

在一梭子弹耗尽后，里昂趁着换弹的间隙靠在了椅背上，他的意识已经有些模糊不清了，紧握枪柄的手指微微的颤动着。说实话他已经很久没能承受枪伤了，毕竟那些可不是感染者最爱的武器。他没办法分辨出此时的遭遇与先前那次，两者间哪个令人更加的难以忍受，也许都不错，毕竟艾达都在他的身边。

汽车的行动轨迹有些不平稳，艾达很清楚这代表着它不能坚持更久了，是由于刚才的撞击，她想，她本可以避免这点，只要她选择放弃这名特工。她当然不可能扔下他，即使她总喜欢利用他，但她并不能忍受让他身处险境。

「他们混入了政府组织，好极了，现在我该开始考虑DSO中究竟有多少与之类似的定时炸弹。」里昂低声说道，又在持续不断的枪袭中绷紧了神经，「没关系，这点枪伤算不上什么。」他想了想，又补充了一句。

拐弯时明显倾斜的车身让里昂不得不抓紧上方的扶手，来自女间谍的极限汽车漂移让他瞬间从恍惚中清醒过来，他注意到对方以一种凶险的角度躲开了追击而来的吉普车，猛地踩下刹车闪避，一辆卡车从相反的方向呼啸而过，沉重的与敌方相撞。紧接着艾达迅速提高车速，将那团混乱抛在了车后。

「我没有泄漏任何有关于你的情报，艾达。」里昂将沾满血渍的双手在裤子上反复的擦拭着，他太了解艾达，也很清楚来自女间谍不自然的沉默所代表的意义，不可否认他确实为对方的怀疑感到沮丧，「我发誓，艾达，我从来不会——」

「想要顺着道路寻找一个安全的地点可能有些困难了。」艾达打断了他的话，同时换上了另外一条车道。她在里昂一眨不眨的注视下叹了口气，伸手拍了拍对方的脸颊，里昂偏过头往她的手心蹭了几下，「我知道距离这里不远处有家诊所。」

「听你的。」里昂摇了摇头，试图晃开扎在眼皮上的恼人发丝。

他闭上双眼，疼痛让他受伤的腿部动弹不得，他等待了一会，发现敌人并未追上来后终于能够松口气，他掏出了手机，在是否选择联络哈尼根这件事上犹豫了一下。他望了一眼艾达，认为女间谍肯定不愿意让政府部门参与进来。

二十分钟后里昂感觉对方停下了车辆，他模糊间听见了艾达在他的耳边嘀咕了些什么，他努力的抬起沉重的手臂，凭借着直觉抓住了她的小手腕。他吐出一口气，艾达的皮肤带有着些许的凉意，就像是那个时候——

里昂看起来不太好，当艾达想方设法将他转移至后座时，才终于看清楚了对方的伤势。她这时才从厚重的血腥味中回过神，皱着眉放轻柔自己的音量：「我去诊所中为你找些药，乖乖地等着我，帅哥。」

躺在后座位的特工挣扎了一番，迷迷糊糊的点了点头。他没听清艾达的要求，只是在隐约间认为自己不该反对她的任何命令。

女间谍的包扎手法向来是精准高效，她用里昂的生存小刀割破了他的牛仔裤，简单的消毒后开始为对方缝合伤口。里昂猛的咬紧牙关，下一秒却感受到艾达将柔软的布料塞进了他的口中。带有着他熟悉的香水味，大概是属于女间谍的衣物。

他睁开了眼睛，艾达低着头仔细帮他处理伤口的模样令里昂回想起了几年前曾经出现过的、相同的画面。那些刻骨的记忆总是会不断地从脑海中涌现，波涛在他的心底翻涌而过，他盯着对方漆黑的脑袋，忍不住伸手将她的一缕发丝拨至耳后。

艾达忽然间加重了力道，这令里昂浑身一震，倒吸一口气。

「你能够轻一点吗？」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，他承认艾达的缝合技术比他要高明不少——毕竟他对缝线的把握以及是否会留下疤痕这件事丝毫不关心，只要伤口不再流血或是影响他接下来的战斗，那么他将其包扎成如何丑陋的模样都无所谓。

「别担心，我能照顾好它。」艾达发出一声轻笑，将线头打上了一个漂亮的结。

「你本该可以就那么离开。」里昂带有着涩味的嗓音突然冒出这样一句话。

艾达抹了一把额间的汗珠，将手指上的血液擦拭干净后抬起头。

「这看起来像是我为你招惹了更多的麻烦……如果我能够更早的知道他们已经先一步——」

里昂忽然间像是被扼住了喉咙般的禁了声，他躺在汽车的后座上，而艾达不知道何时挪至了他的正上方，女间谍正垂下脑袋仔细观察着他，这让里昂有些紧张的咽了咽口水。此刻的姿势有些怪异了，他想，她压在了他的上方，令原本就狭小的车内空间变得更加拥挤。他的一条腿还动弹不得，完全陷入了一种任人宰割的境地。

「先一步入侵了你的DSO？」艾达挑了挑眉，完全不顾里昂一副紧脏兮兮的尴尬表现，缓慢的低下头持续靠近他，「你们比想象中的还要迟钝，这下我终于明白他们的情报究竟来源于哪了。」

对方的语气带着一贯的讥讽，而自知无法反驳的里昂只能够无奈的耸了耸肩。

他原以为对方若有若无的挑逗会就此结束，毕竟逗弄他似乎是艾达的一个爱好。他认为他早晚能够习惯她的恶趣味，但当那双柔软的唇覆盖在他的嘴角时，里昂又有些不确定自己是否真的了解艾达了，他无措的眨了眨眼，任凭对方吻去了他嘴角的血迹。

他抬手扶住了对方纤细的腰部，在打算继续下去的时候却被艾达灵巧的躲过，她轻佻的勾起嘴角，拉开了彼此间的距离。

「我想我能够在前往了另一个安全的地点后再与你讨论这个问题。」她说。

「吻？」里昂不明所以的顺势询问。

「为什么他们会与美国政府扯上关系。」艾达嗤笑道。

「噢——」特工有些懊恼的蹙了蹙眉，摸了摸自己的鼻子坐起来，尝试着动弹几下后发现腿部还是有些泛软。

艾达倒没有吝啬于自己的帮助，她把里昂扶上了副驾驶，为他系好安全带后才返回自己的座位。她的视线飘过对方总会为他们间亲密的小动作而泛红的耳廓，重新正色将注意力集中在接下来的事情上。她总想要吻他，她想，当她与他的距离过于接近，在唇与唇只需要稍微的倾身便能触碰的情况下，她克制不住的想要亲吻他有着冷硬线条的唇线。

也许她确实有些迷恋于这名特工唇部的柔软触感，谁知道呢？

艾达在内心嘲讽的笑了笑，确保了这辆车依然能够运作后才重新将其发动。

「别告诉我你还有第三个安全屋。」里昂挪动着自己的腿，刺痛了让他哆嗦了一下，他深吸一口气，最终决定维持这个难受的姿势不再动弹。

「不，或许你会有好的建议？」她将难题抛给了他。

「我确实有个不错的建议。」几分钟后里昂带了些迟疑的嗓音在变为沉默的车内响起。


	20. Chapter 20

这栋白色三层的经济型住宅依旧维持着与里昂一个月前来此进行定期扫除时相同的模样，植物的茎秆攀爬在同样白色的篱笆围墙上。他们在路途中更换了车辆，长时间的驾驶让双方都感到疲倦。里昂接到了来自DSO的讯息，那群人似乎改变主意想从他这下手，但在没有确切证据——他与一名国际间谍相互勾结在一起的证据的情况下，他所得到的只有几份警告。

可这已经足够令人感到恼怒了，他们正毫不顾忌的试探着这名首席特工的底线，里昂向来习惯于在有关艾达的事情上对美国政府含糊其辞，当然了，这或许也不是他愿意的，毕竟他对艾达也同样是一无所知。

这实在是有些奇怪了，他想，他了解她，但却不能肯定‘艾达·王’是否是她真实的姓名，或是他从几年前开始在内心所刻下的不过是对方的代号。他对她的身世浑然不知，而艾达却只需要动动手指，便能将他的所有调查的犹如赤裸般的展示在她的面前。这实在是有些不公平了，他有时候也会冒出这样的想法。

里昂半蹲下身正试着从花园泥土中掩埋的洒水器中取出住宅的钥匙，艾达有些无所事事的观察着这栋陌生的建筑，午后不再刺眼的阳光为面前白色的别墅楼镀上了柔和的光晕，她能够嗅到花香，它们在看似一两个月没能够打理过的杂草丛中生长而出，假使这名特工并非一副血迹斑斑的模样，艾达想她或许能用‘温馨’来形容此刻的感受了。

「你的安全屋？」她挑了挑眉。

「不，算不上。」里昂推开了大门，灰尘并没有想象中的那般严重，短期内住上几天应该不成问题，「我不知道该将这里称为什么……家、呃，我想我更愿意这么叫。」

他很清楚自己买下这栋住宅的初衷，毫无疑问是与面前的女间谍有关，「喜欢吗？」他忍不住询问对方的意见。

「相对比起你的公寓来说，还不错。」艾达扬起一个细微的笑容，在面对着里昂少见的忐忑注视下并未习惯性的选择嘲讽。但她确实挺喜欢这里，她是指，充斥着‘家’的味道的白色房子总是不会令人感到厌恶，只是会让她不适时的想起先前一些作为间谍所不应该拥有的幻想。

「很好。」里昂松了口气。

他还想问一些别的，像是她是否会愿意长期的住下来，这与她想象中的‘家’又有着何种区别，养一只狗或者猫会是个不错的选择，那么小孩呢？如果他现在就这么朝她求婚，艾达会答应吗——

「你说他们并不是伪装成政府特工？」艾达毫不客气的坐在了沙发上继续进行自己的工作，在失去了一部分援助的情况下，她需要耗费更长的时间与经历才能够修补那些受损的数据。

「特殊的证件是无法伪造的。」里昂默然了一会，在艾达第二次重复询问时才堪堪回过神来，他拖着自己疼痛的小腿朝厨房的方向走去，他从橱柜中找到了两个杯子，又为女间谍接了一杯水。随后他站在料理台前犹豫了几分钟，又将柜子深处的咖啡机翻了出来，「所以他们在盗取我们所得到的、有关于生化病毒的一切？但你又是为什么——」

他在休假时总会来到这个房子住上几天，所以丝毫不为自己还能翻找出咖啡粉感到意外。几分钟后咖啡的香味开始在客厅中蔓延，里昂忽然想起了艾达所给予他的盒装巧克力牛奶，开始认真的思考那是否会是女间谍喜欢的饮料。

「你总是在计划着些什么，对吧。」里昂将咖啡杯放置在艾达的手边，注视着不断冒出的热气这么说，近段时间的相处让他差点就要将对方的职业工作，与她见鬼的雇主遗忘了。

她该告诉里昂，她并不会在威斯克手下工作太久了吗？艾达有些不确定的想到，她反复告诫自己做出这个决定并非是由于里昂——他的信任，来自于特工不加掩饰的信任迫使着她做出一些连自身都感到讶异的决定，她能够欺骗他，嘲笑他，并且将他的信任贬低成一文不值。但实际上却刚好相反，里昂的信任对于她来说比想象中要重要得多，她认为自己总有一天会为了不让这名傻乎乎的特工失望而做出些违背职业道德的事，像是在游移不定的混乱中朝对方所在的方向踏出一步，她本该有着自己的底线，而近年来这条底线的名字逐渐地被‘里昂·S·肯尼迪’所替代。

她认为她该抗拒这一变化，为了里昂背叛雇主或是搞砸任务只会令她的人生变得更糟——但如果她想避免这点，早该让自己离特工远远的，而非放任他逐渐渗透，成为她人生的一部分。

「那不是什么值得一提的计划。」艾达最终还是选择了敷衍了事。

他习惯了。里昂耸了耸肩，挤在了艾达的身边，他拿起手机戳戳点点，似乎想要从自己的联络员那里获取更多的消息。目前为止还算是能够让人松口气，没有强硬的命令，没有通缉，他不知道他们是否启用了追踪器……

「追踪器？」艾达为这个名词扭过头，将视线从电脑屏幕上移开。

「植入式追踪器。」里昂解释道，他的手指摁压过左臂的一块区域，「他们总要想办法在失联的情况下从生化战场中寻找到我……或者尸体，只有极少数我熟悉的人拥有口令。」

里昂不太清楚这个解释是否能让艾达感到满意，他观察着女间谍的表情，半分钟后认为自己什么也看不出来，「如果你想让我——」他掏出了刀套中的匕首，冷硬锐利的刀锋在即将触碰到皮肤的一瞬间被艾达制止。

「我可不想让美国政府的宝贝特工因为感染、或是失血过多而殉职。」她皱了皱眉说道。

「我不太相信他们有足够的权限，假使他们拥有了足够的权限，那些家伙也不需要跟在你的后面……我的意思是，那时所有的政府机密都会毫不保留的呈现在他们面前，那会是一场灾难。」

那所代表的可不仅仅是利用追踪器寻找到他，还有着近几年来政府所掌握的、有关于生化病毒的所有资料，他们私自进行的实验，以及被掩盖的真相。

匕首轻而易举的划破了他的皮肤，陷入了他的血肉，艾达的瞳孔在一瞬间剧烈的缩小，鲜血争先恐后的涌了出来，但里昂的手却没有任何的颤抖，他将刀尖探入准确的位置，翻卷起那些血肉将植入的追踪器粗暴的挖了出来。他咬紧下唇脸色有些泛白，脸部表情僵硬，像是憋了口气。

「为了安全起见。」里昂说道，将时不时闪烁着红光的追踪器放置在木质茶几上，用刀柄的最底端将其击碎。

被他剔出追踪器的手臂终于开始止不住的颤抖着，这简直就犹如剜去一块肉，里昂深吸一口气，尽可能的将手臂往自己的方向缩了缩，阻止那些不断滴落的血液浸染到艾达的衣物。他又后退了一些，下一秒女间谍抓住了他的手腕，猛地用力将他扯至了他的面前，里昂顿时感觉自己痛的连表情都要扭曲了。

止血，消毒然后是缝合，当艾达将他的手臂像是他的小腿那般包扎好后，里昂浑身上下的衣物早就被冷汗浸湿了。他冲对方咧嘴露出了一个笑容，全身心的放松下来瘫倒在沙发上，他呼出一口气，手臂肌肉时不时的痉挛着。

「抱歉。」

几秒钟后里昂又这样嘟囔道，这惹来了艾达疑惑不解的目光，他偏过头，将自己的半个身体靠向她。后者抬起手理了理他稍显凌乱的，湿漉漉的金棕色发丝，最后被对方一把握住，里昂低头亲吻着她带有着消毒水气味的掌心，扎人的胡茬蹭在了她的皮肤上。

「我该早点想起这个，但距离我装上这玩意已经过了太久……」里昂小声的解释。

「你知道这可能会给与你的政府一种可疑的假象，帅哥。」尝试了几下没办法抽回自己的手，手掌却因为对方的胡茬有些泛痒的艾达干脆收拢手指捏住了里昂的脸颊，这使他的嘴被迫撅了起来。

「我知道，但我没有更好的办法。」里昂的回答有些口齿不清，滑稽的发音近乎要让艾达轻笑出声，「好极了，我以为我们在谈论严肃的话题，艾达。」他皱紧了眉头，但发音在艾达依旧捏着他脸颊的情况下仍然保持原状。

「严肃，当然。」艾达又捏了捏他柔软的脸颊，配合上特工一脸严肃沉稳的表情倒是出乎意料的有意思，「你没必要这么做。」她话锋一转，松开手的同时语气又变得冷硬。艾达扭过头望向电脑屏幕继续着自己的工作，突如其来的落差让里昂不禁愣了愣。

「你该休息一会。」几分钟后艾达为里昂的注视叹了口气，他的眼神就像是每一次她利用绳枪离开，眼巴巴望着她的背影时那般复杂，带了些实质化的委屈，这让此刻没办法离去的女间谍不得不又开口道。

随后里昂丝毫不客气的靠在了她的肩膀上，受伤的手臂依旧放在她的双腿上。他轻蹭了她几下就像是在测试着舒适度，垂落的刘海遮挡住了他的脸颊。


	21. Chapter 21

艾达倒也没料到事情会朝着她预计之外的方向发展，无论是突如其来的DSO内鬼，还是她与里昂之间道不明的关系。当她察觉开始，他们私底下的关系已经变得超乎寻常的亲密，她希望里昂没能够遗忘彼此间所抱有的不同理念与立场，显然她能看出特工正认真严肃的经营维护着眼下的关系，他在对待特定的事物上格外的固执，像是有关于生化病毒……或是她。

「所以你已经有了处理方案吗？」艾达盯着天花板询问道，而特工此刻正趴在她的身上，体重近乎让她动弹不得。

「什么？」对方有些慢悠悠的答道，还未能完全从睡意中清醒过来。

「那些待清除的内鬼与卧底，别告诉我你想要就这么算了？」艾达不以为意的说，老实讲她并不关心DSO未来的发展又或是在卧底的操控下将会损失多少的机密，可她大概做不到就这么放任里昂回到那个高危险的环境。

「唔……」里昂的头有些痛，但不可否认这已经是他近段时间以来所能够得到的最棒的睡眠了，他轻叹一口气将自己的脸埋在艾达的胸口，像是不愿面对现实那般重新闭上双眼。

「还是说你正在考虑换个工作，提前退休？」艾达抬手推搡了一下近在咫尺的金棕色脑袋。

「很神奇，通常情况下你并不会关心这些。」里昂用完好无损的另一个手臂撑起自己的身体，他朝上挪了挪，半跪在床上将女间谍笼罩在身下，他低下头，让彼此的额间相差不到一个手指的距离，他有些长的金棕色刘海轻触在艾达的脸颊上，令对方感到有些痒。

「你知道你迟早要做出选择。」艾达指挥着自己的手抚摸上里昂的脑袋，她可能加重了些力道让对方的脑袋又低了低，他们额头相抵，无比贴近，但艾达脱口而出的话语依旧带着间谍该有的冷漠。

「你一定要讨论这个问题，对吧？」里昂嘀嘀咕咕的抗议着，他还没完全清醒过来，思绪还有些浑浑噩噩，他眯起眼睛，呼吸间全是艾达的气息。

里昂沉默下来，他无数次思索过这个问题，当他与艾达之间得立场矛盾变得极为尖锐时，他该做出怎样的选择——假使艾达作为生化恐怖袭击的主谋，或许别的些什么，他是否会选择违背自己立场信任她。但这一切假设都是没有意义的，他想。

「这可不是我擅长的工作，像是揪出那些内鬼和卧底。」几分钟后里昂只能够选择自己打破这阵沉默，他猛地眨了几下眼才缓慢的回过神来，发现此刻他与艾达之间的姿势似乎有些过于亲密了，他有些尴尬的想要起身后退，却在被女间谍勒紧他腰的瞬间又跌回了她的身上。

他的耳朵又开始烧了起来，他倒在艾达的身上有些僵硬的不敢动弹，不知道该换上怎样的姿势。

「怎么了，你刚才还躺的挺舒服。」女间谍为对方的手足无措挑了挑眉。

里昂有些自暴自弃的换回了原本的姿势，作为区别他并没有继续将脸埋在她的胸口，转而贴在她的颈窝。随后她伸手像是抚摸宠物般的划过他的脊背，里昂僵了僵，逐渐放松自己的肌肉。

里昂不太确定这是否是女间谍转移话题的方式，稍晚一些的时候他们确实没有继续谈论起先前的话题，而对方也像是对亲密的同床共枕不以为意，里昂不太清楚这究竟代表了些什么……也许是他们两个都在尝试着跨越那条界线。

他注意到艾达在起床后便继续投入了工作中，他站在她身侧注视了一会电脑屏幕，在终于被那些密密麻麻的数据弄昏前决定放弃理解破译的原理。他将一杯咖啡放置在艾达的面前，转身打算趁此机会打扫一下卫生。

他只能在橱柜中翻找到未开封的罐头，冰箱中几乎没有储存任何的新鲜食材。他拿起吸尘器在艾达的身边进行着自己的工作，突如其来的角色转换让他感到细微的不适应——像是作为照顾艾达的角色。很新鲜，他想，毕竟他在无法进行任何协助的情况下只能够选择这么做。

里昂哼了几句歌，吵闹的噪音终于惹来了女间谍的抗议。

「拥有着十足居家性的特工，嗯？」她揉了揉有些酸痛的手指，视线从逐渐缓慢填充的进度条上移开，停留在里昂的身上，后者就像是沉浸在愉悦的打扫中那般摇头晃脑。

「这会让我在你心中加分吗？」里昂抬了抬下巴示意道。

「也许我能为你加上两分。」艾达为对方嘴角露出的调侃笑容扬起了眉毛。

「好极了，告诉我总共十分满分。」他笑了起来，抹了一把下巴上滴落的汗珠后关上了吸尘器，他拉开窗帘，阳光正好。

「很可惜，百分制。」他的眼眸在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮，艾达顿了顿，撇开了视线。

里昂耸了耸肩，并不意外自己没法从她这得到真实的答案。他其实摸不太清楚艾达的态度，只能茫然的告诉自己一切正朝着好的方向发展，他知道作为间谍该擅长些什么，她的演技好的简直能够得到一座奥斯卡小金人。这也是为什么多年来她能独善其身，他想，毕竟他拥有着美国政府作为后盾，而艾达永远只有她自己。

或许现在不一样了，她还有他，他的意思是，他能够保护她，给予她最大程度的协助，甚至是被利用也感到心甘情愿。他大概并不能真正意义上的参与她的工作，毕竟他们之间立场分明，但他很愿意——里昂低垂下眼眸，忙碌的将面条倒入滚水中——像是为她准备一个可以放下所有警惕的家。

他没办法将午饭做得更好吃，尚在保质期内的牛肉罐头和意大利面也并不是个太好的选择，里昂将盘子中的食物拌了几下，有些踌躇的递给了正坐在沙发上发呆的女间谍。对方缓慢的抬起头，发丝随之滑落。里昂克制住了想要触碰她的欲望，低声朝她解释着没有其他的食材了。

「这没什么，我吃过更糟的。」艾达轻描淡写的说道，在拥有着充足金钱的情况下，她确实比较喜欢高品质的生活，但光是里昂他本人就足以轻而易举的改变她的想法了，要知道从前她向来对狭小的公寓嗤之以鼻。不过假使它属于里昂，那么则会被带上不一样的味道。

「我想我没办法从政府那边下手，所以你有办法得到……」

「我正在尝试这么做。」

艾达打断了他的话，坐以待毙向来不会是她的选择。她希望从修复的数据中得到自己想要的地址，准确的经纬度。她搅拌着碗中的意大利面，认为肉酱闻起来还不错。

里昂张了张嘴，最后叹了口气坐在了艾达的身边，他们的手臂隔着衣物紧贴在一起，而艾达所表现出的也不再是冷漠的躲避，仅仅是递给他一个复杂的眼神，便放任他挤在她的身边。意大利面的香味刺激着里昂饥饿的胃，他低下头，毫不客气的将食物赶进自己口中。

「我们不能在这里住的太久了。」里昂含糊不清的说，FOS总有办法查到这个属于他的房产，也总会知道他取出、甚至是破坏了那枚追踪器。现在确实是处于他的假期，但他没办法保证自己不会在某天早晨或是午夜接到来自政府的紧急联络，噢，他们最擅长这么做，欺负自己人，当然。

「我需要时间，里昂。」牛肉有些咸了，艾达漫不经心的想道。

「我知道，但……行吧，我并不是很想这么说，但我们没有太多的时间。」里昂提醒着。

「你在要求我加快速度？」艾达为此感到讶异。

「我只是、呃，棒极了，如果，我想说，如果你能够更快一点——」特工略显尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。这个要求可能有些过分了，他想，毕竟属于艾达的休息时间早已被她压迫的少的可怜，他再度进行如此要求简直是想让艾达放弃她的睡眠，「抱歉，我并不是……」

「如果你能给与我一些权限。」艾达舔了舔嘴角的酱汁，她移开视线望着斜下方的地板思索了一会，「有关于你的政府权限，他们既然卧底了DSO，那么当然可以顺势查到些什么。」

「等一等。」里昂抬起一只手，他感觉到自己的太阳穴因为艾达的建议而突突的跳动着，「你正在和我——你，和我，我发誓我并没有其他的意思，但……你应该知道我的职业，你在说服我背叛美国政府？」里昂在后一句上忍不住提高了音量。

「这只是一些简单的、安全无害的调查，背叛？如果你非要这么想的话。」艾达瞥了他一眼，眼神中一闪而过些讽刺，但里昂直觉性认为那并不是针对他。

这有些冒险了，里昂张张嘴，又闭上。他沉默不语的吃着面条，吵闹的吸溜声成为了唯一单调的声响。

「好。」

正当艾达认为他已经选择了拒绝后，来自美国特工细微的，几乎要消失在咀嚼声中的应答传入她的双耳。


	22. Chapter 22

艾达想她可能根本无法控制自己，当她与里昂相处的时间逐渐增加时，她总是克制不住的试探着有关于特工信任的底线，她在以她的方式不留痕迹的逼迫着里昂做出选择，她不仅一次告诉自己这没有任何的意义，可她就是喜欢这名特工露出苦恼而又无措的表情，有趣极了，当然，但里昂每一次认真严肃对待的模样总是会让她本是戏谑的打趣变了味。

倒不是说她真的会用从里昂那得到的权限做些什么，即便她想，从外部入侵也几乎是不可能的。也或许真正受到逼迫的人是她，这个想法时不时也会冒入艾达的脑海，特工总有方式令她无路可退。

当艾达再次打开武器箱时才发现损坏的随身听依旧静静的被放置在里面，如果她拥有足够的理智，早该将这玩意带着那些本该在浣熊市就已经失去的爱情扔进垃圾桶——艾达猛地将箱子阖上，沉闷的声响让两秒钟前来到书房门口的特工愣了愣。

「我错过了什么吗？」里昂干脆倚靠在门框边注视着艾达，尝试越过她让探究的视线落在不远处的武器箱上。

「这句话应该是我想对你说的。」艾达轻易的一语带过，她的目光从里昂手上扫过，「你刚才是跟他们吵起来了吗？」

即便是隔着一段距离，艾达依旧能够清晰的听见里昂刻意压低的咆哮声，交谈似乎没有想象中的那般顺利，在她的印象中特工似乎很少会有过激的情绪波动，即使在战场上他所做的也仅仅是在无法沟通后单方面掐断电话，继续我行我素。

「大概？」里昂叹了口气，有些烦躁的晃了晃脑袋，「但我也算是说服了哈尼根进行调查，并且为我的失踪伪造假象。」

「好极了，这算是几天以来的一个好消息？」她朝他扬起一边的眉毛。

「我以为好消息都在你那。」特工环抱着双臂，手指轻轻地敲击出节奏，他侧了侧头，刘海下垂晃悠着遮挡住他的右眼，「所以你得到什么消息了吗，像是……」

「像是他们打算袭击总统？」艾达在对方还未说完时就接下话头，脱口而出的内容让特工整个人僵硬在原地，她注意到那双瞪大的灰蓝色眼眸，这才嗤笑一声，「一个小玩笑。」

里昂目光游移的盯着地板，他再一次深深地叹了口气，不知道该为艾达的话露出怎样的表情，或许他还是能从她的玩笑中得到些有用的信息，「他们在策划着生化恐怖袭击？」

「那可不是能够随便办的派对。」艾达皱了皱眉，她确实是在发现了类似的计划，但那并不完整甚至是漏洞百出，他们也许是在等待时机，这也可能是他们卧底DSO的原因，无论如何，这都不是她需要关注的问题。

「我知道。」里昂耸耸肩，「但我见过不少的丧尸派对。」

「我已经解析出来了一半坐标，你很快就能够摆脱此刻的状况了，里昂。」她将武器箱扣好，思索着她该寻找时机处理掉那个报废的随身听，她往他的方向走去，错身的瞬间被对方一把抓住了小手臂。

除去那些糟糕的状况来说，里昂其实还很喜欢此刻与艾达的相处方式，最起码这给他造成了他们正在同居的假象，这并不坏，对吧？就像是得到了他一直所渴望着的东西——他当然不会告诉艾达自己买下这栋住宅的其中一个初衷。

「这有些痛。」里昂在艾达审视的目光下咽了咽口水，绞尽脑汁终于想到了能够作为另一个话题的开端，他与她对视了几秒，同时低头将目光集中在他包扎了绷带的手臂上。

有些渗血，他对于自己的伤势向来不太在意。艾达沉默着思索了一会，在对方眼巴巴的注视下带着他来带了起居室。她解开了他的绷带，发现缝线有点扭曲，大概是由于他糟糕的睡姿，她想，很难想象里昂究竟是如何从床铺的最边缘挤到她的身边，然后是翻过她来到另一边，最后倒在她的身上。

她小心翼翼的解开了那些缝线，重新为他的伤口消毒。追踪器的植入比想象中要深的多，这也导致了他的伤势并不能在短期内好透，她真该庆幸他完美的避开了那些神经——还有他的腿，艾达想起了那些近乎止不住流淌的血液。

随后她抬起头，视线无意识的划过里昂眼角的一道粉色的伤痕，很淡，假使没有仔细观察基本无法察觉。这应该是他上一次任务中留下来的，当时的美国特工正鲜血淋漓的倒在冰冷的水泥地上，血液划过他的脸颊，染红了他的眼眸。

恍惚间艾达认为她甚至能够清晰的分辨出里昂身上所留下的大部分伤痕，这并非她自愿的，但她似乎在每次的任务都能够巧合的撞见这名特工，特别是在他狼狈不堪的时候，脸上沾满灰尘，鲜血从擦伤上流淌下来，胡子拉碴……不得不说那实在是可爱极了。

在艾达工作的时候，里昂大部分时间动无所事事的坐在她身边或是擦拭着枪支，他不太清楚自己能帮上什么忙，也许不要给对方添乱已经是最佳的选择。他不太喜欢艾达总是没日没夜的坐在电脑前，总会为此说出这样那样的话，指手画脚，而女间谍通常会用威胁性十足的眼神瞥他一眼，后来则变成了一个吻，一个吻总能顺利的让里昂安静下来，百试不爽。

里昂躺在沙发上，他抬起受伤的那条腿假装疼痛的哼哼唧唧，深受其绕的女间谍不得不又一次停下自己的工作，她靠在沙发上呼出一口气，而特工此时则会挪动几下，直到将脑袋枕在她的双腿上。艾达抬手揉了揉里昂的脑袋，拨乱了那些过长的刘海，让其凌乱的挡在了他的脸颊上。

她探身取过放置在桌上的咖啡杯，里面的饮料不知何时被特工替换成了热巧克力。

「你看起来就像是要生锈了。」艾达轻声嘲讽道，她伸手覆上里昂的双眼，遮挡住了对方充斥着警惕的视线。他本该在这次假期中好好地休息一会，却被她连带着一起卷入了麻烦中。

「看来我并不适合平静的生活，对吧？」里昂眨了眨眼，他浓密的睫毛轻轻地扫在艾达的手心，带起了细微的麻痒。

「我以为你会喜欢平静的生活。」艾达若有所思的说。

相对比她来说里昂可能会更加适合‘平静’这个词，他不过是因为浣熊市而被迫走上了这条道路，他本可以避免承受这些——像是这栋房子，她永远都给与不了对方想要的生活，假使，她想，假使病毒真的有一天能够从地球上完全消失，里昂大概会退休，或是调离原本的工作岗位选择一个更加轻松的生活方式，他总有一天能够摆脱‘特工’这一身份，但她不行，一旦她选择踏出了第一步，那么所有的道路都会在她经过后断裂崩塌。

「如果和你在一起，当然。」里昂轻声回答，他想要告诉艾达，属于他那些遥不可及的未来计划中每一项都包括了她，他也想要询问他自己是否存在于她的未来规划中。里昂深吸一口气，还是将提问的冲动压在了心底。

艾达抿了抿唇，她没有移开遮挡住里昂双眼的掌心，转而弯腰低头朝他凑近。她的吻轻柔的落在了对方金棕色的发丝上，隔着手背亲上他的双眼，她摩擦着他的鼻尖，最后停留在他的嘴唇。简简单单的相触足以让里昂紧张的绷紧神经，这不是他从艾达这得到的第一个吻，老实说他近段时间所能够得到的亲吻数量早已超乎预计，但他依旧为此感到羞赧。

他没有动弹，小心翼翼的去迎合艾达轻柔的吻。他认真地记下对方嘴唇湿润的触感，她的味道，她柔软的弧度。

他能够将这类动作归类为情人间的亲密吗？里昂有些不确定的想，但他认为自己并没有触碰到那份所想得到的爱情，艾达很擅长模糊界限，令他们此刻的关系暧昧不清。

「或许我能考虑考虑。」艾达在这个短暂的吻结束后低声说道，她的嗓音带了一贯的性感尾音，让里昂轻微的颤抖了一下，他努力的睁大双眼想要望进对方的眼眸，但在手掌的覆盖下所见之处仅仅是一片黑暗。

如果他们能够一起从浣熊市逃出来，那么所有的一切会不会变得完全不一样？里昂又开始思考这个困扰了他好几年的问题，他能够毫无顾忌的朝她求婚，不用小心谨慎的维持着美国政府所能够接受的距离。但这也代表着他无法在生化战场上保护她，他当然能够为她付出生命，可首先他必须要站在她的身旁，与她一同面对那些见鬼的麻烦。

里昂转过身，将自己的脸颊埋进艾达柔软的腹部，感受着对方手指轻抚过脊背的频率，告诉自己他确实在享受来自情人间的亲密。


	23. Chapter 23

冷气昼夜不停歇的工作着，而里昂也能感受到天气逐渐变得更加炎热了。他依旧捧着一桶冰激凌蜷缩在沙发上。在更喜欢宽松睡衣的情况下特工购置了与自己尺寸所不相符的尺码，过长的袖口几乎要遮蔽住他的手指。他踩在沙发边缘的脚趾不安分的动了动，百般聊赖的盯着像是从未黯淡过的电脑屏幕，耳朵中塞着的耳机正播放着存储在艾达手机中的音乐。

随后他面前的勺子被突然袭来的手指抢夺走，里昂有些发愣的盯着勺子的运动轨迹，抬起头恰巧望见了艾达舔过金属边缘，咂舌的动作。她湿漉漉的脑袋上遮盖了一条毛巾，水珠正顺着她的发梢不断滴落。

紧接着艾达为对方呆愣的眼神发出一声轻笑，「你看上去颓废极了，帅哥。」她说。

「没人规定我不能在大热天为自己来点雪糕。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的反驳道，他当然是随时准备应战，但在几天安逸的相处中神经总是会不自然的松懈下来，「还想要吗？」他执起艾达放下的勺子，重新挖了一口抬手凑到她的嘴边。

女间谍为此挑了挑眉，倒也没拒绝，反而张嘴在里昂讶异的注视下一口咽了下去，随后朝愣在原位的特工勾起了细微的笑容，用手指捏住他的下巴迫使他的头扬的更高了些，她吻上了他的嘴角，这不禁让里昂感觉属于雪糕的草莓奶油味更浓了些。

「草莓，我倒是没想到你喜欢这样的口味，里昂。」艾达并没有在这个蜻蜓点水般的吻结束后拉开距离，反而眯起眼睛调侃道——有趣极了，她想，特别是在他的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红起来的时候。

「我只是随便拿了一盒。」里昂皱了皱眉解释道，有些不自然。他们距离的实在是太紧了，致使他只需要稍微往前倾一倾身便能再度亲吻上对方的嘴唇，他们并非没有过同床共枕——行吧——里昂深吸一口气，有些紧张的试着舔了舔唇。

很快他感受到了不同于自己嘴唇的触感，如同刚才在短暂的秒数中所感知到的，依旧带着些水汽的温热，让他克制不住想要咬上去的柔软。而他也确实这么做了，他忽然间咬住了艾达的下唇，朝蹙眉的女间谍眨了眨眼。

她甚至还在两天前陪他去了一趟超市，在这名特工持续不断抱怨着罐头食物实在是令人无法忍受之后。这听起来有些不可置信了，像是美国特工与国际间谍手拉手（来自里昂单方面的尝试）逛超市的画面，或是兴致勃勃（只有他）讨论着三餐与喜好的口味，但老实说她还真没办法拒绝假装漫不经心询问她的里昂，也不想用谎言进行敷衍。

「咬够了，嗯？」她的这句话有点含糊不清。

「抱歉……」里昂猛地拉开彼此的距离，几秒钟后又反应过来自己的这个动作大概没有太大的问题，以他们此刻的关系来说，他这么想，又找回了些底气，「但……」你该学会反击，特工，他对自己说，「你、这比雪糕的味道好多了。」他的话有点磕磕巴巴。

他冲她露出了一个笑容，这让艾达不禁开始思索这段时间是否太放任这名特工了。她张了张嘴打算顺势说些什么，但很快被电脑的提示音打断了，这在瞬间吸引了两个人的注意力，双方都条件反射将目光集中在了屏幕上。

「完成了？」里昂清了清嗓倒是很快让自己重新变得严肃。

「大概。」艾达倒也顾不上继续调侃，转身就朝着笔记本电脑的方向走去。

这应该是说明了他的假期到此为止了，里昂站在艾达的身边半弯着腰与她一起注视着屏幕，可能带了些遗憾的思索到，他当然想要解决这场麻烦，他用一只手撑着桌面，假装认真的尝试理解艾达的步骤。他也完成过不少类似的任务，但如此麻烦的数据还是头一回见到。

屏幕上堆叠出了好几个不同的情报，其中一部分出乎意料是来自于里昂所给予的权限所得到的，她经过短暂的反复比对，发现其中很大一部分与她此刻正在调查的毫无干系，这有可能是属于美国政府内部的问题，她想，但并没有将这些无法辨别真实性的情报告知里昂。

「这表示我们该离开了？」他注意到艾达关上了电脑，随后低下头，发现自己手中捧着的雪糕已经融化的差不多了。

「如果你想在这里一直住下去，我当然没有意见。」艾达嘲弄的笑了声，她倒是迫不及待的想要摆脱此刻的状况——当然不是指与里昂同居，而是她不太喜欢让自己处于被随时威胁生命的麻烦中。

她的手段与风格大概是在重新遇见里昂之后发生了少许的改变，这可能是受到了特工的影响，她想，而她不确定这是否会是个好的转变。她转过身，发现里昂正匆忙的将剩余的雪糕倒进口中，以最快的速度吃完。

「什么？」

十分钟后当艾达再度见到从卧室中一边整理衣服，一边走出来的里昂时，对方早已换上了一件迷彩色的紧身战术T恤，他将手枪放置在绑腿的枪套上，随后调整着看上去有些过紧的背带，他又重新沉下了眼眸，变回了那名在生化战场上无比稳重的特工。

他身后背着一把霰弹枪，艾达猜测这可能是特工放置在这间住宅中的备用武器，他腰侧的那柄沙漠之鹰也是她从未见过的。她倒是挺喜欢里昂对于枪械的品味，他的眼光对比起浣熊市来说并没有太大的差别，一如既往——她还记得当时对于里昂的印象分确实是由于武器的缘故而上涨了些许。

「你接到了紧急联络？」艾达有些疑惑的询问，后者正弯下腰忙着系上作战靴的鞋带。

「没有。」他回答道，望进那双金褐色的眼眸时才感觉有些奇怪，他沉默了一阵，整装待发的他倒是与仍然穿着睡衣的女间谍形成了鲜明的对比，「我们不应该、呃，出发吗？」他有些尴尬的说道，掩饰性的揪了揪自己过长的刘海。

「现在？」艾达望了一眼窗外，夜色早已笼罩了面前的一切。她凝视着夜幕中的星辰，在内心大概估算了下时间，「首先我们必须买到机票，里昂。」

「也许军用直升机？我的意思是……」他有些不确定的给出建议。

「我可不想让政府介入我的私人问题中，里昂。」艾达很快打断了他的话，她皱起眉显得有些严肃，与这名特工一起行动已经是她最大的容忍限度了，「想也别想。」她打碎了对方抱有的唯一一丝希望。

他早该知道了。里昂停下了自己动作，「我以为载具会由你来负责……就像是你说的，现在我已经暂时‘背叛’了我的政府。」他耸了耸肩，挑着眉朝艾达露出了一个打趣的笑容。

「如果早一点……」艾达皱了皱眉，她现在的处境可没有里昂想象中的那么好，她不可能告诉她自己的决定，以及那剂并未交出的、从他手中所夺走的寄生虫病毒样本，「我定了两张机票，明天一早出发。」

里昂敏锐的觉察到了什么，却又不太敢肯定。他想他还是有办法分辨出艾达不寻常的焦灼，也很清楚她正打算做出一个极为冒险的决定，老天，他真希望那会是个好的决定。他当然也会思索他所做的一切是否正确，在有关于艾达的方面，他想，随后轻叹了口气。

「我们该喝一杯，为了……」他将背着的霰弹枪取下，踢了几下脚脱去了作战靴，光着脚朝酒柜的方向走去。

「为了平静的生活？」艾达接过了里昂递给她的波本，在没有冰块，常温的情况下口感可没有那么好，她与他碰了个杯，抿了两口。

「为了我……」的假期？里昂在内心咕哝着，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

「满意了？」艾达朝他偏了偏头。

她或许从来不知道里昂会有像是今晚这般说不完的话，他在放下酒杯后接手了擦拭她发丝的工作，他的动作有些太过于自然了，以至于艾达找不到任何拒绝的方式，当她反应过来的时候，对方已经举着吹风机对着她的脑袋，运用笨拙的手法小心翼翼的梳理着。

她也算是配合着给出了里昂所有问题想要的回答，对方的声音逐渐变得嘟嘟囔囔，最后他自己忍不住开始介意也许更多的交流能够等到麻烦解决之后——但他们彼此都不太清楚是否会有更多的机会，而艾达则很明了她不可能第二次踏入这栋建筑了。

即使她很喜欢里昂的装潢，从窗户外洒落的阳光，甚至是对于能够与曾经的幻想所重叠的花园篱笆爱不释手，她都不可能再次毫无顾忌的来到这里，或是继续那些令人眷恋又心动的亲昵。

他们的关系总会回归之前的临界点，但现在看来双方都有些不太愿意。


	24. Chapter 24

他与艾达之间的默契像是这么多年来从未发生改变，在除去了大部分的限制性因素的干扰之后，合作似乎也变得愉悦起来。他总算不用时时刻刻将目光放置在神出鬼没的女间谍身上，忧心忡忡于她的下一步计划，他其实享受着彼此举枪、肾上腺飙升、相互挑逗，也许能够被称为是情趣的对峙，但彼此交付性命的合作倒是更容易令人感到心动。

他们花了三天的时间才抵达了目的地，过程比预计中要顺利得多，如果将降级迫降的航班除外的话。他本能够安安静静的戴上眼罩消磨这段旅途，而不是带着其中一个燃烧炸毁的引擎降落在一片陌生的土地。幸好冷门的航线减少了飞机上旅客的数目，没有造成太大的伤亡。

里昂扶着座椅椅背叹了口气，他对于客机的驾驶方式并没有女间谍那般熟悉，只能将操控权转交在她的手中。他透过窗户注视着闪耀着的，波光粼粼的大海，朝艾达露出了带有着歉意的笑容。距离陆地不远处的浅海，他想，这么看来他们的运气还不错。

「你真的不能够摆脱麻烦，对吧？」艾达朝他挑了挑眉，语气中可能带了些自己也没发觉的纵容的味道。

「天知道他们会和我们出现在同一个航班。」里昂嘀嘀咕咕的说着，他本以为撞见了劫持航班的家伙，却没想到他们是冲自己来的。他长时间的注视着角落躺放着，属于机长的尸体，摇了摇头，心情有些滴落。他本不想将无辜的人牵扯进来，毫无疑问。

「我的失误。」艾达瞥了他一眼说，从机长的位置站起来，「我该为你制造一个假身份。」

「艾……」他张了张嘴试图说些什么，他不太了解为一名特工制造假身份的困难程度，但在几个小时内解决这一问题近乎是不太可能的。

「走吧。」她与他对视一眼，伸手逗弄般的拍了拍他的腮帮。

他们赶在救援抵达前离开客机，里昂这时才注意到艾达并未携带她时刻都拎在手中的武器箱，反而选择了最轻便的武装。上岸后里昂忍不住将疑惑脱口而出，对方注视了他几秒钟才解释道她将箱子留在了他那栋白色的住宅中。里昂不知道这是否代表着艾达会为了武器箱重新回到他姑且能够算是‘家’的别墅楼中，他也许能够抱有着这一不靠谱的幻想。

微风吹过，里昂打了个喷嚏。

「行吧，我可不太适应这里的气温变化……要知道在不久前我还热的只想穿个背心。」里昂嘟囔着抱怨，张嘴呼出了一口白雾。

他不太喜欢就那么泡在水里，但女间谍此刻也遭受着与他相同的状况，这令里昂稍微感觉好了点，毕竟她正陪在他身边。里昂耸了耸肩，甩着脑袋试图抖落那些发丝上的海水。这没什么，他想，艾达让客机有惊无险的降落了，如果是他肯定会由于控制不住直接让其撞击在城镇中。

里昂扯了扯身上粘腻着的、皱巴巴的衣物，忽然发觉他与艾达就这么站在这里实在是有些惹人注目了。随后他听见了救护车的警笛声，位于他身侧的女间谍也适时推搡了他一下，示意他别继续发呆了。

平淡无奇，习以为常。里昂在冲完了热水澡后忍不住这么想，他换上了干净的衣服，穿好了新购置的猎装外套。像是落汤鸡一般的进入商店内购买衣物可不是个愉悦的经历，幸好艾达早已订下了酒店，这倒是为他们免去了不少的麻烦。

「我想你现在应该能告诉我坐标的确切位置了。」他从艾达那接过手枪放回了枪套中，有点不自在的扯了扯衣襟。然后他又顺手取过摆放在桌面上的战术背带，迅速地穿戴整理。

「我们需要一艘船。」艾达将手中属于里昂的战术匕首耍出花样。

「一座岛？」里昂显然是回想起了西班牙的那次经历。

「它被搭建在海上。」艾达从座位上站起身，她缓步朝里昂走去，在对方一眨不眨的注视下将匕首塞进了他的刀套中，她帮他抚平了衬衫的皱褶，解开了最上面三颗看上去要令他窒息的纽扣。

「最糟糕的情况。」里昂歪了歪头，还未干透的刘海黏在脸颊上，「告诉我你有着完美的逃生路线。」

「我甚至不知道它的内部构造。」艾达表示对此无能为力。

这还真有些不像是艾达会给出的回答了，里昂点了点头，也没太在意这方面的问题，他可不是会严格按照计划行事的人，「所以我们该从哪弄来一艘船……我的意思是，怎样才能利用船悄然无息的靠近？」

「悄然无息？」艾达嗤笑一声，假装对里昂的建议感到讶异。

「噢，我可不擅长这些，但……」里昂揉了揉脑袋呼出一口气，他走向一旁拿起吹风机试图吹干这些恼人的发丝，然后又为热风微微的眯起眼睛，「我以为这是你想要的。」

这也许不算是他的强项，可一两次简单的潜入应该没有太大的问题，他在西班牙时也这么做过，记得吗？虽然最终还是被那些感染的村民发现了，但最起码、呃，他还是有些能力和经验，「不。」他忽然间又开口，在吹风机的噪声中不得不提高了音量，「别告诉我必须游泳过去。」

她确实在思索这么做的可能性，艾达破天荒在与里昂的对视中率先移开了视线，不是指她，而是她能够与里昂从两条的不同线路侵入，像是潜水游泳和绳枪，老实说她还不清楚这把绳枪的承重量是否能够支撑两个人。

「你甚至走过垃圾通道。」艾达抿了抿唇答非所问。

「但那不一样，棒极了，你是不能放过我那次经历了，对吧？」里昂皱着眉抗议，他关闭了电吹风，原本飞扬而起的发丝瞬间服帖下来。他随意的理了几下，摸到了下巴才发现自己似乎有段时间没能刮胡子了。

他有些怀疑艾达是怎样知道有关于‘垃圾通道’的一切，要知道那时候女间谍可不在他的身边，还是说她总有办法得知他的一举一动？这或许就能解释为什么她总会恰巧的出现，看似随意的帮他脱离险境后，冲他露出戏谑的笑容随即就这么离去。

「永不。」艾达的嗓音依旧带着令人心痒的笑意。

老天，她的声音可真好听。里昂忍不住为对方沙哑的尾音愣了愣，思绪维持了几秒钟的空白，然后他很快的回过神来，后知后觉的艾达刚才似乎脱口而出了一个足以令人感到兴奋的、出乎意料的单词。

「希望你不会太重。」艾达很快又继续说道，她朝里昂的方向走了几步，站定在他的面前，似乎想要伸出手试着能不能将他抱起来，「我还不想让我们一起摔进海里，或是肩膀脱臼什么的。」

里昂有些疑惑不解，他倒是老老实实的将体重告诉了艾达，有些怀疑对方是否是以此来计算能不能用双腿将他掀翻在地。他回想起了艾达先前的战斗，有些紧张的摸了摸脖颈。

稍晚一些的时候，里昂便清楚了对方为何会提出这样的问题。女间谍不知道从哪弄到了一辆摩托艇，在她粗暴的驾驶下不得不伸手搂紧她的腰避免被甩进海里。当他们停在距离目的地不远处的时候，毫无预兆的腾空让里昂下意识的加重了拥抱的力道。

他被艾达毫无温柔的扔在了钢筋所组成的地面上，还没从场景变换的头晕脑涨中反应过来，一名巡逻的雇佣兵就已经被女间谍击倒在地。

「你胖了吗？」她捏着自己的肩膀，认为她在承受里昂体重的同时有些拉伤了。

「什么？」里昂顺着对方审视的目光条件反射的摸了摸自己的腹部，没有问题，没有肚腩，他想，随后又听见了艾达带着调侃的轻哼，只能无奈的晃了几下脑袋，「好极了，接下来我们该——」

「别走反了，里昂。」艾达在特工转身，赶在他离开前用手背拍了拍他的后腰，这才让里昂瞬间改变了方向。

「我以为你并不知道这个……基地的构造？」里昂就像是找到了漏洞般挑了挑眉，他可不会忘记艾达所说过的每一句话。

「当然，但很明显我们并不能走正门。」艾达在借着掩体的遮挡下，能够勉强的看清不远处进进出出的工作人员与巡逻的雇佣兵，「他们的动作有些奇怪。」她又扭过头，将视线放在了倒地的尸体上。

「你认为他们是——」里昂弯下腰小心翼翼的检查着他本不太在意的敌人。他有些想要取下对方的防暴头盔，在进行了几下尝试后又选择了放弃。

「只是一个猜测。」她说，往后退了一步。

「我以为会更简单一些。」里昂瞥了一眼手机屏幕上跳出的信息，「介意我顺手取走些‘证据’吗？」

「请便。」


	25. Chapter 25

「怎么了？」

当艾达又一次感受到里昂热切的视线时，忍不住轻哼一声询问道。这让特工将目光迅速移开，假装无所事事的望着前方，他紧了紧抓握枪柄的手指，忽然又低声叹了口气。与艾达结伴而行原本就是个错误的选择，他想，当他与她身处于同一个战场上时，他总是克制不住去观察她的一举一动。

「没什么。」他掩饰性的回答道，抬起头假装环顾四周。

这与他之前所遭遇过的病毒科研基地没有太大的差别，这些人似乎总喜欢维持着品味相近的装潢，像是金属的墙壁与天花板，方形的通风管道以及全自动的感应门锁。他没有太多持续欣赏的性质，只想着快点抵达信息中枢，将他们还未提上日程的生化袭击掩埋在海底。

他记不太清楚艾达的目的了，里昂皱了皱眉，这群家伙的目标从一开始便是艾达，他才是那个中途被牵扯进来，甚至是不小心挖出了对方安插在美国政府的卧底的可怜特工。他可能真的没办法停止工作，里昂轻轻地呼出一口气，撇了撇嘴，老实说他还真不知道自己的幸运究竟什么时候被透支为负数了——也许是在遇见艾达的那一刻？

「嘘——」

女间谍在他漫不经心进行着些不找边际思索的下一秒将他拉扯至走道的拐角，她将他压制在冰冷的铁壁上，瞬间缩减的距离让里昂的鼻尖触碰到了她的发丝，她没有喷上她一贯使用的香水，这使里昂只能够嗅到沐浴露与新衣交杂的气味，还有被海风所沾染上的淡淡咸腥。

一组巡逻小队从不远处走过，沉重的脚步声整齐的踏出节奏。里昂偏过头尽可能的想探出脑袋与艾达一起进行观察，彼此脑袋的细微碰撞惹来了女间谍不悦的咂舌声。

「他们全都带了头盔，这有些不太正常。」里昂在她耳边嘟囔着，柔软的嘴唇时不时轻擦过她的肌肤。

「或许他们只是为了避免头部遭到袭击。」艾达随口递出答案。

「又或者他们本身就有问题。」里昂摊了摊手。

脚步声逐渐的消失，这让里昂了解到艾达依旧想走她所擅长的潜入路线，没有任何的问题，当然，他早在先前就已经表示过了，他会服从女间谍的所有命令。

他想他还从来没有如此轻松的与艾达合作过，当然不是指眼下的情况，而是能够毫无芥蒂的与女间谍处于同一战线。他们之间的任务确实从未尖锐的相撞过，艾达总是专注于那些病毒样本或是资料，他大多数时候的目标则是调查幕后的黑手或是解救幸存者，不过这也不算是他总在艾达面前轻而易举便交出那些碰巧得到的样本的理由……他并不想与她在真正意义上的敌我对峙，并且——他信任她，这份信任的重量几乎超越了他所认识的所有人，稳稳地排列在第一位。

他们沉默的行走在空荡的走廊中，半响，位于里昂身侧，突如其来打开的门令他们与正从里头进出来的敌人对上了照面。里昂条件反射的选择了较为温和的手段，他试图将已经端起突击步枪准备射击的敌人钳制住，但锐利的弩箭很快在下一秒穿透了对方的咽喉，里昂还未回过神来，刚从休息室中走出来的雇佣兵便轰然倒地。

里昂扭过头望向走道另一侧的艾达，后者正漫不经心的更换上新的弩箭。

「也许我们能从他的口中套出些有用的信息。」里昂有些不赞同的说道，在没有了联络员的导航下，他们必须寻找更为便捷的方式。

「审问，你？」艾达挑了挑眉上下扫视着里昂，似乎并不认为面前的特工具有足够的威严性与技巧询问出他们需要的资料。他道德感十足，大概不会选择在询问的途中用上些小手段。

里昂盯了她几秒钟，看上去想为艾达的话进行反驳。他确实不太擅长这一块，他想，如果不是他以为女间谍会需要那些信息，早就会在他们面对面的一瞬间不带有丝毫的犹豫将其解决。他只是……老天，他只是尝试学着用艾达的方式思考问题，他以为、呃，间谍都会这么做，像是将敌人倒吊在天花板，将答案连同着他们的脑髓一起挤出来。

「如果不需要这么做……」里昂嘀嘀咕咕的自言自语道，随后蹲下身在对方的口袋中翻找着些什么，他没有寻找到任何得以识别他身份信息的玩意，也没能够得到任何所熟悉的磁卡，他不放弃的又摸了摸他的上衣口袋，朝艾达摇了摇头。

「什——」

下一秒他的手腕突然被本该早已死去的家伙紧紧地扣住，紧接着又伴随着三声枪响松懈了力道，里昂注视着对方胸口不断涌出鲜血的弹痕，扬起头望向一边开枪一边朝他大步走来的女间谍，她正皱着眉，带着冷意的表情甚至让特工寒毛直竖。

为什么他一点也不觉得意外。

「走吧。」她冷静的说道，令里昂有些紧张的咽了咽口水。

「所以他们确实是感染者？」里昂有些不放心的等待了一会，直到认为对方不会在弹起来后才跟随在艾达的身后。

「我不知道，毕竟普通的人类也不会在喉咙简单的被弩箭穿透后立刻死亡。」艾达给出了自己的看法，深吸一口气，她在觉察里昂被袭击的一瞬间所作出的反应可能有些大了，以至于她的思绪都有那么点絮乱，她或许该正视里昂对她的影响，她想。

「行吧，那么我们下一步要去哪？」他换上另一个话题，不太集中的注意力让他猛地撞上了艾达的后背。他愣了几秒，等待了一会在发现女间谍正在观察着走道上闪烁着的感应器，对方似乎不太想赌运气，转而准备绕路。

里昂抬起手，几乎是在没有任何思索的情况下便扣动扳机，艾达为他的动作讶异的瞪大双眼，子弹精准的击中那些感应器，意料之中的警报并未响起，反而在损坏的爆破中升起白色的烟雾，短路般的闪烁了几下。

「你总有一天会毁了我的工作。」艾达晃了晃脑袋显得有些无奈，她微微的勾起嘴角，可能带出了些不易察觉的宠溺的味道。

里昂揪了揪自己的刘海，显得有些懊恼，随后他又扬了扬眉毛，「但这并没有任何的问题。」

「你通常喜欢这样撞运气吗？」她朝前走去，脚步在路过感应器的瞬间停顿了几秒钟。

「我认为我更愿意将这个归类为经验。」里昂咕哝着反驳，他当然不是每次都凭借着运气在生化战场上顺利存活下来，这其中也包括艾达所给与的帮助。

「你的经验就是用手枪乱射警报感应器？」她嗤笑道。

「这听起来有些奇怪，但至少我的准头还不错。」他为女间谍的调侃耸了耸肩。

接下来的时间他用相同的方式解决了走道上的感应器，出去刚开始遭遇的敌人之外，一路上倒也算顺利。艾达花了些时间才阻止了里昂以同样的方式对待那些缓慢晃动扫视的监视器，而这也是为何此刻里昂会凑在她身边注视着她的骇客行动。

他本该握紧手枪站在她身侧警惕可能会出现的敌人，但在视线忍不住数次扫上艾达的平板屏幕，终于将脑袋凑了过去。这比起修复数据可简单多了，他能够很清楚的看懂艾达究竟是如何入侵他们的线路，即时提取画面替换。

「你一直都带着它？」里昂忽然间认为假使艾达在某天掏出了她的笔记本电脑，他都不会感到讶异了。

「为了应对突发状况，我可跟你不太一样，里昂。」艾达扯下了连接口的线路，推搡了一下紧挨着她的特工。

她有些不太习惯以合作的态度面对里昂，他们确实也在战场上短暂的进行同盟，但像是此刻这般还是第一次。当这名特工成为你赖以信任的同伴时——她扭过头注视着对方认真严肃的表情，随后里昂突然偏过头对上了她的视线，咧嘴朝她露出了一个微笑，垂下的金棕色刘海遮挡住了他的右眼。

她愣了愣，这种感觉与平时所遭遇的不太一样，也许比起当时在西班牙，里昂坐在快艇的另一边静静的注视着她时更加的私人化。

「好了吗？」特工沉声询问，他听见了不断靠近的脚步声。

「我顺手拿到了一份导航，接下来我们该往右转了。」艾达轻声笑了笑。

不可否认她还挺喜欢这样的感觉，特工与间谍的合作，也许他们还会是个不错的组合，假使没有那些该死的立场。他们今后大概再也没有此刻这般的机会了，艾达想，所以在仅有的一次时机中抛去那些见鬼的对立会是个不错的主意——像是付出自己的信任，沉浸在无比契合的合作中。

「听你的。」里昂点了点头，再度这么说道。


	26. Chapter 26

里昂沉重的喘了口气，与艾达相互对视一眼。

他将突击步枪空了的弹匣抛至在地上，扭转手腕想要继续换上另一个时才发现弹药已经耗尽了，他摇了摇头，抽出生存小刀在掌中掂量了几下，冲上前去。

被对方察觉必然是意料之中的事情，里昂认为自己早已做好了准备，但在混战中依旧此感到了些许的懊悔，假使他们的动静能够更小一点，他的意思是，他不该在与巡逻的警卫发生正面冲突，但老天，艾达才是那个在电梯门打开的一瞬间朝外射出爆炸箭，直接将那群家伙炸成冒着烟的肉块的人。

最起码他知道了这些带着防暴头盔的敌人实际上都是作为感染者存在的，毕竟正常人的脸可不会扭曲的那么可怕，对吧，牙床外露皮肤腐蚀，甚至是多上了几个不断转动的眼球。

「丧尸会开枪，还有比这更糟的吗？」里昂在与艾达错身时调侃了一句，语气倒是带着与当前状况所不同的轻松。

「有。」艾达转身侧踢掀翻了企图从死角偷袭的敌人，接下了里昂毫无营养的对话，「比起枪我更不喜欢电锯。」

「这就是你从来不陪我看恐怖片的原因？」他将小刀投掷出去，精准的刺入敌人的咽喉，随后特工跨步上前，转动刀柄割破了他的动脉，一时间血流如注。他后退的不够及时，以至于那些鲜血不可避免的飞溅在了他的猎装外套上。

「我不记得你还邀请我看过电影。」艾达冷哼道，弓弩直接将感染者钉在了墙壁上，随即是箭头闪烁后的爆炸。

「也许现在也不迟……那么你愿意陪我看一场电影吗？」里昂顺势询问道，双耳有些发热。

他们同时后退一步，脊背紧贴在一起。里昂有那么一瞬间没办法分清他们彼此间究竟谁的温度要更高一点，汗珠从他的鼻尖滑落，他有些嫌恶的抹去了脸颊上沾染的鲜血，一只手扯了扯衣襟。

「说真的，你应该很清楚我们还在战斗，对吧？」她轻笑着，依旧带上了像是对于叼着球毫不放弃在主人身边团团转的金毛犬所露出的无奈宠爱。

「两者之间有任何的矛盾吗？」特工疑惑不解的歪了歪头，与艾达同时侧身躲过子弹的射击，他将小刀抛至空中，女间谍顺手接过从面前敌人的下颚中捅入，里昂则动了动手，抽出了艾达腰间的手枪，朝着远处的敌人扣动扳机，「哇喔——」

绳枪钉入了对方的右肩，这时里昂才反应过来他拿错了武器，当绳索开始回收时，特工只能尽力的维持住自己的平衡，像是钓鱼般的将敌人拖拽至面前，脚刀踹上了他的胸膛，肋骨断裂的清脆声响在下一秒传来。

「你该集中注意力。」艾达咂了咂舌，嘲讽道。

「嗯哼。」里昂抬手接稳艾达重新抛给他的手枪，又有些好奇的看了看她的绳枪。他的手指抚摸过上面繁杂的雕刻花纹，在内心嘟囔了一句‘艾达的品味’。

他结束了这个没有营养的对话，有些沮丧的想着艾达大概并不会答应他的邀请，只要她没有从他的面前消失，上帝，那对于他来说已经算是中了大奖——他不知道自己的要求什么时候降到了如此低的地步，但主动权向来把握在艾达那。

他的神情又重新变得严肃，在与艾达的配合中以最快的速度解决了增援而来的敌人，当周围的一切安静下来后，战斗也算是告一段落了。里昂注视着倒在地板上，时不时抽搐的感染者，总感觉哪里出了问题。

「未完成品。」女间谍一语击中了里昂心中的困惑，他转身，发现对方又掏出了她的平板电脑敲敲点点。

「我们已经身处海底了，是吧，我想你也该减少使用爆炸箭的频率了。」里昂走上前，透过圆形的玻璃窗注视着外部，又在发现了上面的弹痕时倒吸一口凉气，他真该庆幸这些材质足够坚硬，「毕竟我们可不是美人鱼。」

艾达在对方话音刚落时马上抬起头，她用一种戏弄的目光上下扫视着里昂，视线长时间的停留在他的双腿上，这让特工忍不住打了个哆嗦，他总感觉自己在她的注视中无处遁形，甚至是在女间谍的脑海中被模拟出了另一个形象。

「我真难想象你在胸前挂了两枚贝壳的模样。」艾达的视线逐渐变得玩味，这也成功让里昂的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

「让我们结束这个话题，怎么样。」他摸了摸鼻子，干巴巴的说。

「也许对于男性人鱼来说，你并不需要任何的贝壳？」她修改了一下脑海中模拟出来的画面。

「我们该往这边走吗，好极了，看来他们的机枪中还有点子弹。」里昂打定主意不去回应对方有关于这方面的任何话，他从地上捡起了敌人的武器，稍微将弹药搜刮干净后，朝另一侧闪烁的提示灯的门走去，「艾达？」当他面对门上的密码锁束手无策的时候，只能寻求帮助。

紧接着他们进入了这个看上去极为舒适的房间，这与里昂预想中的有些不太一样了，他脚踩上深红色的鹅绒地毯，开始感慨这与外部的钢筋铁骨相距甚远。艾达在第一时间来到了办公桌上摆放着的笔记本电脑前，开始检查内部文件。

里昂眨了眨眼，倒也没提出任何的异议，转而默契的关上房门，举枪紧贴在墙壁的一侧警戒着等候，他感觉自己的腿似乎还有一些疼痛，被子弹所贯穿的伤口远比想象中难愈合的多，刚才的那场战斗似乎又扯开了他伤口的缝线，鲜血正缓慢的流淌下来。

「里昂。」

来自女间谍的呼唤让精神带了点恍惚的里昂回过神来，他条件反射的望向她，为被投掷而来的存储卡抬起了手，他接住了那个细微的小玩意，左右检查着。

「什么？」他在问出口的同时才感觉自己有些傻了。

「一份名单，我以为你需要这个。」艾达的嗓音与突如其来的警报声同时响起，她为尖锐的噪音收回了脸上的笑容，微微蹙着眉。

「谢了。」里昂低声道谢，有些惊讶艾达将他前不久提出的要求记在了心上，「所以我们该离开了？」

「大概要让你失望了。」艾达继续低下头敲击着键盘。

「什么，但——」

他面前的房门忽然间被打开，里昂顿了一顿，只能将注意力放置在接二连三出现的敌人身上。他以墙壁作为掩体，时不时的探出身朝对方射击，他可能击中了一两个，但更多的则不断开着枪缓步靠近，他瞄准了其中一名家伙的膝盖，两枪后成功令他倒在了地上。

枪林弹雨也影响了正在工作中的艾达，她不得不蹲下来躲在办公桌的后方，并且将笔记本电脑抱在怀中继续着操控，她听见了里昂焦躁的催促声，一枚子弹穿透了办公桌的边缘，击碎的木屑与其一起擦过艾达的手臂，瞬间燃起的火辣疼痛令她的手指一颤

「你到底在干什么，艾达？」第一名敌人的进入让里昂不得不从掩体后暴露出来，他尝试着进攻对方的手腕，成功缴械后抬腿用膝盖狠狠的击伤对方的腹部，他揪住了那家伙的衣襟将其抬起作为暂时的盾牌，「艾达！」

他抓住敌人的手臂将其投掷出去，随即连忙朝右翻滚躲回了掩体后，他探出脑袋开了几枪，又被火力逼迫的缩了回去。他的左脚有些急躁的踩踏着地面，思索着艾达如果再不放弃那台电脑，他就会冲过去强行将她拖出来。

「好了。」她说道，站起来的瞬间让爆炸箭朝敌方飞去。

爆炸所产生的震动让里昂不禁开始忧心于这个建筑物的坚固程度，他听见了机械零件转动的声响，然后呈现在他面前的则是成条状有序散开的金属墙壁，电梯门缓缓地打开。他还没来得及说些什么，艾达便以极快的速度冲了进去，这让里昂不得不咒骂一声，跟随在她身后凶险的挤进了即将关闭的电梯门。

「见鬼，我们还要下潜多少？」他站在电梯内抱怨道，当视线对上了海底的景色后，才堪堪发现这是一部观光电梯，「好极了，我希望它的材料足够坚硬。」他抬手想要敲击几下面前的玻璃，却在即将触碰到之前停顿了下来。

艾达端着弓弩倚靠在一旁，手指有一下没一下的敲击着她的武器。

「你刚才是在试着独自离开吗？」沉默了几秒钟后，里昂又回想起了艾达的表现——他经历过太多类似的事情了，他想，刚才女间谍的做法很明显是利用他阻止那群敌人的突入，然后在悄然无息的从他面前离去。

他紧皱着眉，看上去正因为她的举动感到恼怒，不可否认她确实试图这么做，就像是司空见惯的那般，利用他，然后抛弃。而这一次，艾达想，电梯门本该更早的关闭，她给予了他（并不足够的）时间，犹如一种让步和妥协。

「不，我只是想到它会关的这么快。」正当里昂以为他没办法得到回答时，艾达开口解释道，让特工的怒火一瞬间泄了气。


	27. Chapter 27

他们下潜了足够深，里昂猜测距离海平面可能有着三十米或者五十米，他在走出电梯的瞬间扭头望向艾达，后者对于此刻的状况倒是表现的不以为意，这令里昂不得不开始回想自己所能够做到的，水肺潜水的极限深度是多少，一百还是两百，他有些记不清了，毕竟生化袭击并不会在深海处爆发。

他与她进行了短暂的四目交接，就像是一眼看出他在想些什么的艾达冲他露出了一个笑容，他在她面前一如既往的无法掩饰自己，里昂想，随后撇开了视线。

这里确实与上面的区域不太一样，相对比起来会更像是研究室本该有的模样，他注视着那些浸泡在液体中的生物标本，透明的管道散发着让人不舒服的光芒。他跟随在艾达的身后，女间谍正漫不经心的检查着桌面上散落的文件纸张。

「我好像还不知道你的目的。」里昂开腔打破了此刻的沉默，他皱着眉头欲言又止，在诸多的询问中挑选了最为安全的，「他们为什么会袭击你？」他还是忍不住问了出来。

他想他与艾达之间在有关于任务和工作的对话从来都如此的生硬，女间谍在他脱口而出的瞬间不着痕迹的绷紧了神经，她将指尖捏着的纸张放回桌面上，转身注视着，里昂在那双看不出任何情感的金褐色眼眸中感到了细微的退缩，他可能不该这么问，你只需要给予她足够的信任，里昂对自己说。

他张了张嘴想要在越发紧张的沉默中继续说些什么，但艾达的动作显然比他更快，她轻轻地歪了歪头，盯着他的脸色观察半响后，才开口道：「我只是在试着阻止他们对我纠缠不清……至于理由，你会知道，但不是现在。」

艾达给出的回应让里昂条件反射的松了口气，他压抑住了想要继续询问的冲动，朝她点点头。转而凑上去看她刚才阅读的文件，艾达总有着她自己的计划，毫无疑问，而里昂也从不认为他能从对方的口中套出些什么。

「嘿，我想我改变主意了，能够将这个地方交给我吗？」里昂侧头询问，他已经的到了需要的信息，但他并不能放任这个海底的定时炸弹安然无恙的继续睡着觉，最好的选择，当然，美国政府。

「你真的认为他们是值得信任的？」她指还未肃清卧底的政府。

「它们需要妥善的处理方式……我不知道我该不该信任，但——」当他作为一名政府特工时，在某些方面向来没有太多的选择。他能够独自毁了这里，但天知道它们是否会对这片海域造成任何的影响，而眼下他也不太清楚这里究竟在进行着何种实验。

「随你喜欢。」艾达满不在乎的回应。

电梯在他们交谈的瞬间慢悠悠的往上升，这让艾达不得不止住了话题，咽下了剩余的语句。她大步朝地图指向的内部走去，打定主意在敌人来到前先完成自己的任务。里昂倒是耐心十足的陪在她身边，走进了开启的机械门中。

女间谍的效率向来是专业高效，他不知道她从哪获得了密码，但她确实有办法让敌人试图藏匿的玩意从机器后展现出来。随后他注意到对方输入了新的数据，直觉告诉他那大概是属于艾达的报复，他站在那份试剂样本前焦躁不安的来回踱步，思想斗争进行个没完。

里昂提醒着自己必须阻止艾达，无论她正在尝试获得什么，可他又不能贸然搞砸了她的任务，他的意思是，他与她的关系才缓和不久，他当然不希望在下次遇见对方时只能够注视着她利用绳枪离去的背影——他的职业道德与准则令他备受煎熬。

「别担心，这不是什么危险的半成品，我们来晚了一步。」艾达冷静的说道，目光依旧放在了电脑屏幕前，一眨不眨的阅读着快速滚动而过的信息。想要短时间从大量的资料中提取出自己所需要的可不是件简单的事情，她只能凭借着对于关键词的记忆大面积搜索着，直到一些熟悉的名字一闪而过。

她所进行的任务，接触过的雇主实在是太多了，她不可能将他们每一位都记得清清楚楚，但印象总归会留下一些，她重新筛选着关键词，复制着所需数据，随手将另一个存储卡扔给了惴惴不安的特工。

「什么？」他接过后问道。

「他们确实有着一些计划，我想你应该乐意去阻止它，我的英雄。」艾达的手指悬在键盘上，她嗤笑一声这么说，语气戏谑。

「行吧，这听起来有些奇怪。」里昂为艾达新的称呼嘟囔着，将存储卡放进了口袋中。几秒钟后他的嘴角又勾出了细微的弧度，艾达确实从不吝啬于给予他协助，虽然总会伴随着些许犹如看电影期待着接下来故事发展般的玩弄。

「不喜欢，那么我的牛仔？」艾达挑了挑眉，「或者甜心……美国甜心？」

「艾达。」里昂揉着鼻梁叹了口气，打断了她接下来更多奇怪的称呼，「你刚才说我们晚了一步？」

「很显然还有另一个势力在窥视着成果。」艾达的目光在里昂泛红的脸颊上划过，对方的手足无措很好的娱乐了她，她结束了刚才的调侃，默许他岔开话题，「但很可惜，我也没法得知更多的细节了。」

她走上前用食指挑起了里昂的下巴，陷入沉思中的特工花了点时间才回过神来，「是吗？」他有些犹豫的捏着电话，不知道该不该联络哈尼根，「我想我们该——」

原本紧闭的大门在提示音下又一次被打开，艾达只来得及一把扯住还在发呆的特工后退几步躲在了掩体后方，子弹凶险的从他们脚边擦过，她勒住里昂的腰将她牢牢抱在怀中，一边试着探出脑袋观察后方的情况。里昂为突然缩减的距离眨了眨眼，视线在抬头的瞬间黏在了艾达脖颈处的一小片污渍上。

大概是刚才的战斗，爆炸所产生的烟尘沾染上的，里昂有些不在状态的思索到，几秒钟后他才重新回到现实中，激烈的交火声这时才传入他的双耳。

「掩护我。」他端起了从敌人那缴获而来的步枪，低声的对正用手枪进行反击的女间谍说道，后者瞥了他一眼扬起了眉毛，而里昂则在下一秒从掩体后冲了出去。艾达叹了口气，她想她可能永远都没办法习惯里昂的战术，但偶尔来上几次也不错，她猛地站起身，扣动扳机精准的击中正打算从侧面包夹特工的敌人。

她注意到了里昂熟练地翻滚，他像是总有办法在枪林弹雨中找到安全的缝隙，他击倒了两名站在正前方的敌人，随即转身将准星对上了右边的倒霉家伙，他将火力集中在了他们的头部，这是最通常用来应对感染者的方式。

在狭小的房间内使用重火力显然不是个好的选择，流弹反射让里昂不得不选择更加传统的方式。他将步枪抛至在一旁，摸了一把刀套才发现生存小刀依旧在艾达的手中，他愣了一秒，直到他面前的敌人的咽喉被突如其来的飞刀击中，这才开不闪身上前，他用手掌摁压着刀柄的底端，紧握后转动手腕，割裂了敌人的咽喉，确保他没有任何存活的机会。

「里昂！」注意到敌人不寻常动作的艾达提高了音量。

特工的反应足够快，他抬腿将抛至而来的手雷踢向了另一旁，爆炸几乎让整个房间都被迫晃动了几下。「见鬼！」里昂咒骂道，他已经能够听见建筑的结构在手雷的爆破下发出细微的断裂声响，他只来得及与艾达同时解决了守在门口的两名敌人，迅速将她扑倒在地躲过了几发朝他们飞来的榴弹，「他们想毁了这里吗？！」

「你在期待感染者的智商吗？」艾达在里昂翻身离开后快速站起来，迅速瞟了他一眼，建筑物的节奏在榴弹接二连三的袭击下显现出几道裂痕，海水缓慢的溢了进来。

里昂一拳砸向了出口处的机械门锁，几下的红光闪烁后铁门开始在海水涌入的一瞬间缓慢关闭，与此同时两发弩箭击中了仍然打算尝试发射榴弹的敌人，穿透他们的手腕将其钉在了墙壁上。海水沉重的撞击着铁门，强烈的晃动让里昂意识到它并不能支撑多久了。

「电梯？」里昂注意到了艾达选择路线，「他们连逃生……」

里昂的这句话还未说完，就被女间谍拽进了电梯中，她赶在敌人挣脱弩箭前关上了门，站在角落静静的喘着气。

「你徒手深浅的极限是多少？」她问。

「什么？」里昂为突如其来的问题愣了愣，身形因为爆炸而晃动的电梯踉跄了几步，「大概二十？但我们的氧气不足以让我们成功的浮上水面。」他们还在持续上升，但里昂很清楚电梯已经不能支撑太久了。

「二十米，对吧？」艾达重复道，掏出了自己的绳枪。


	28. Chapter 28

这可一点也不浪漫，里昂想，当他只能够牢牢抱着艾达的腰，随着绳枪的牵引力粗暴的上升，女间谍的速度总是比海水上涨的快得多，他抽空低头望了一眼下方，呼啸的海浪令他不自觉地咽了咽口水。

他最终是没法优雅的降落，而是连带着艾达一起摔在了地上，他不小心压迫到了她的肩膀，让对方控制不住的倒吸一口凉气。他连忙将她扶起来，倾斜的建筑让双方的脚步有些踉跄。

「抱歉。」他皱着眉道歉，有些担忧的望了一眼她的肩膀。但他来不及说更多，便被对方一把推入了门框的另一头，随后则是带有着刺耳机械音的关门声，将上涌的浪潮成功阻挡住。他们脚下地面的倾斜角度逐渐增加，这让里昂不得不耗费更多注意力才能令自己站稳。

「我想它坚持不了太久了。」艾达推搡着特工让他跑在前面，一边偏过头警惕着后方的状况，她牢牢地抓住绳枪，以便能够在危险来临的第一时间做足准备，「你想去哪？」

艾达很快察觉了里昂错误的路线，提高音量阻止了他的转向，里昂有些疑惑的扭过头，注意到女间谍为他指出了新的道路。

「怎么了？」信任令他不假思索的遵循了对方的意见。

「你想在这样的情况下乘坐电梯吗？」艾达扬起眉忍不住嘲讽道，由于底部的坍塌，建筑物的平衡在海水的侵袭下愈加难以保持。里昂猛地伸出手抓住了因为建筑物的摇晃而一脚踏空的女间谍，这让来不及制止的惯性让艾达顺势撞在了他的身上。

下一秒沉重的巨响打断了他们的动作，水流突破了防线正以极快的速度蔓延，以至于瞬间淹没了他们的双脚。「我以为你会选择游上去。」里昂咕哝着说，低沉的音色被嘈杂的浪潮声掩盖。

「在憋气的情况下？我以为你知道那么做回来带怎样的后果……我们与海面的距离可没有想象中的那么近。」艾达皱了皱眉表现的就像是里昂说出了某些离谱的笑话。

「我知道，但我们能够减缓速度，我的意思是……」

「你的意思是让我们在氧气耗尽时痛苦的溺水而亡？」她迅速接下来里昂没说完的话，同时抓住楼梯的扶手，她侧身躲过了从上面坠落的敌人，余光一扫注视着他被海水吞没，「介意告诉我你的憋气的极限吗？」

「十五分钟或者更久一点？」里昂耸了耸肩，语气中可能是带上了些得意的成分，「这已经足够让我们浮上海面了，对吧。」

「我可不想和你一起继续你的人鱼梦，帅哥。」钢筋所组成的楼梯走道终于在扭曲的建筑物的作用下出现了断裂，走在里昂身后的艾达很自然的快步走上前，环住他的腰利用绳枪跨过断裂的深壑。

「但那总比冒着随时可能会被这玩意压在下面的情况好的多。」里昂朝前翻滚躲过了坠落的金属支架，遭受到影响的不仅仅是建筑物的下半部，就连他们附近的玻璃窗都产生的细微的裂痕，随即破碎。特工抹了一把脸颊上的海水，为所能够尝到的咸苦味紧蹙着眉。

崩塌声逐渐变得震耳欲聋，以至于里昂已经完全没办法听清艾达的话，女间谍利用了好几次绳枪令他们摆脱困境，而那些似乎觉察不到危险来临的敌人依旧不间断的阻挠着，里昂猛地将其中一名拦路的家伙背摔至身后的混乱中，紧接着端起枪射到了剩余的两位。

假使他们的速度能够在快上一点，逃离大概算不上问题，但实际情况永远没有预想中的简单，当建筑物完全的倾倒之后，他们被迫卷入了湛蓝色的浪潮之中。里昂有些慌乱的摸索着本该站在他身侧的女间谍，几秒钟漫无目的的扫视搜寻后，忽然被对方率先抓住了手腕，浮在海中的艾达朝他竖起食指轻巧的比划了几下，带着他一起往出口游去。

在眼下的天气中，冰冷的海水让里昂不自然的打了个哆嗦，他的外套在浸湿的情况下显得极为沉重，他随着艾达的动作躲避着漂浮在水中的障碍物，他注视着又对方蹬起的双腿所产生的泡沫，一时间有些恍惚。他原以为自己会在汹涌的海潮中与艾达失散，实际上女间谍根本没有一秒放松紧扣他手腕的力道，他咕咕噜噜的呼出些泡泡，思维有了那么一瞬间的停滞，直到他们重新浮上海面，氧气在呼吸中争先恐后的挤入肺部的时候才回过神来。

「里昂？」爬上摩托艇的艾达有些疑惑的重复的叫了声。

「什么？噢……嗯……」他划动了两下双臂，这才朝艾达点了点头。他翻身爬上摩托艇，并未好透的枪伤在海水的腐蚀下有些令人难以忍受，他在海风迎面吹来的时候颤抖了几下，抬手环抱住艾达纤细的腰部，「我们也该——」

直升机的螺旋桨声由远至近的传来，里昂摇晃着脑袋甩着发丝上的水滴，抬起头注视着天空中的家伙，他低声催促了艾达一句，后者在他话音未落前就已经发动引擎，朝着岸边驶去。里昂微微的偏身望着逐渐沉入海底的建筑，在耳边呼啸而过的风声中嘟囔了一句令人听不清的话。

他放任自己贴靠在艾达的后背，心脏还在止不住的疯狂跳动着，他呼出一口气，等待着肾上腺素的逐渐消退，这让他能够更加清晰的感受到腿部枪伤的疼痛了，贯穿的子弹所造成的伤势向来惨不忍睹，显然几天的修养并不足够。

「你通知了当地政府？」艾达为不请自来的直升机皱着眉头询问，她绕了个大圈，在确保直升机并没有以他们为目标追上来时才减缓了速度，她在与里昂毫无缝隙的接触中不自然的动了动，对方的胸膛带着炽热体温透过被海水湿透的衣物传至她这。

「没有，我才刚拿到你给我的数据。」里昂摇了摇头，他停留在直升机上的目光也带着疑惑不解，他不太清楚那是否是敌人的增援或是救援，但从一系列的行动观察下来，这两者的可能性都不太大……他们既没有拯救沉入海底的感染者，也没有试图追击他与艾达，「也许并不是敌人？」特工有些不确定的嘟囔道。

「无缘无故出现的直升机？」艾达扬起了眉毛，她突然间想起了曾经在资料中所看到的另一势力，准备脱口而出的瞬间抿紧了唇，她没打算将这个消息告知里昂，毕竟还有着一系列的麻烦等待着特工去处理，「只要它没有追上来……」

直升机的出现并未给他们带来更多的麻烦，这让艾达松了口气，决定不再将任何的注意力放置在它的身上，她有些庆幸自己在离开前并没有退房，这代表着他们还能够返回酒店享受一次热水澡。或许她也是时候该稍微休息一会了，除了跟进里昂的处理进度外，她还必须将今日所得到的信息重新进行整理。

他们无比狼狈的返回了酒店，这期间里昂想将自己的外套脱下来披在她的身上，随后又在能够拧出水的情况下选择了放弃。艾达在海边的停车上顺走了一辆车，使他们并不需要在浑身透湿的情况下吹着冷风行走在大街上。她扭头看了一眼里昂，特工正对着手机屏幕不断地用大拇指进行点击。

「你将数据传了过去？」艾达在将车停稳后凑上前询问，她对于刚才所造成的烂摊子理所当然的甩手不管。

「我可不希望我们在返回美国时再出现任何的意外。」里昂配合的解释道，他总有那么一两名信任的同僚能够完成肃清DSO卧底的任务，「我……艾达，所以你的回答是什么？」

「什么？」突如其来的问题让艾达感到困惑，她轻哼了声反问道，视线依旧停留在里昂的手机上——她之前并没有进行仔细的观察，但这名特工似乎是换上了一台新的手机，她猜测这大概是DSO的标配。

「电……」他突然有点吞吞吐吐，「我是说，电影？」

他没能够忘记自己在战斗时与艾达进行的交谈与打趣，他提出邀请的时候倒也没想太多，但在一切结束之后又不甘心放弃一次难得的机会。一部爱情片怎么样？也许在看完离开后他便能找机会亲吻艾达的唇角了。

「我以为你只是随便问问。」艾达有点讶异，她抬起头对上那双灰蓝色的眼眸，不意外的找寻到了认真严肃——他在提出一个正式的约会请求，毫无疑问。

「你也可以当成是随便问问、呃，如果那样你就会答应的话。」里昂动了动因为紧张而略显僵硬的舌头，然后又觉察到这句话有些不太对劲，「不，这是个认真的邀请，我想说……很认真，对的，非常认真。」

他的眼眸因为海水而微微泛着些红色，而当他就这么注视着她的时候，艾达发现梗在喉咙的拒绝怎么也没办法说出口。


	29. Chapter 29

里昂最终并没能够把握这次机会，当他真正的解决所有恼人的麻烦，背着旅行包从军用吉普车上跳下来返回公寓的时候，已经是大半年的时间过去了。他一直将艾达所答应的约会排在内心待办事项的第一位，但此刻他不太确定在经历了长时间的等待后，女间谍是否还会记得随口答应的约定。

他又一次望向了手机，短信页面与艾达的交流还停留在两个月前，里昂盯着结束语带着微笑表情的晚安，不自觉的随着它一起勾起了嘴角，随后他看了一眼时间，笑容又一次垮了下去，他当然想要继续输入些什么，但艾达上几句的语气很明显为他拉响了警笛，女间谍像是并不愿意再继续交谈下去。

里昂的视线再度扫过那个简单的笑脸符号，开始认为这也可能是来自她的敷衍，他有些无奈，带了点沮丧的摇了摇头，手指再敲击了几个单词后又停了下来。他不知道该如何提起这件大半年前的事情，更别说因为忙碌而放鸽子的人是他——也许艾达正在庆幸这点，像是并不需要陪伴他一起去观看一场无聊的爆米花电影。

里昂推开了防盗门，浓密的灰尘令他捂着鼻子咳嗽了几声，他一夜没睡赶在清晨回到了家，所以时间还算早。他注视着在阳光中飞舞着的灰尘，揉了揉鼻子打了个喷嚏。没有任何访客曾经出现的痕迹，行吧，艾达当然不可能会出现在他的公寓中，毫无疑问。

他简单地将公寓整理好，随后坐在沙发上开始发呆。他打开了窗户，当那些微风吹拂进来的时候，房间内的气味也没有那么难闻了。里昂眨了眨眼，干脆倾身躺倒在了沙发上，他被生化武器所造成的伤口还在突突的疼痛着，血腥味随着他的动作蔓延开了，他大概又将伤口的缝线扯歪了，里昂想，但疲惫令他没有任何想要动弹的欲望。

他想要前往艾达公寓楼下的咖啡馆，像是点上一杯咖啡或者直接外带以此为理由摁响门铃，随后他又怔了怔，突然间回想起那栋高级公寓，属于艾达的临时安全屋早在大半年前的袭击中被毁了，里昂有些恍惚，心情带了些苦涩。

那也许是他与艾达私下唯二的联系，除去这个他甚至有些不敢拨打，认为自己会在下一秒听见注销空号提示音的手机外的联系。好极了，他沉重的呼出一口气，他与艾达之间仿佛又像是回到了之前那般，而不是坐在咖啡店中，等待着女间谍可能会出现的身影。

那么她离开这座城市了吗？

稍晚一些的时候，这个问题又冒入了里昂的脑海，他或许并不应该总是将自己的思绪放置在艾达的身上，但他没办法控制住这点。里昂洗了个澡擦拭着发丝，热乎乎的从浴室中走出来，他坐在床边注视着床头柜上摆放着的小熊钥匙扣，有点心不在焉的思索对方为何会喜欢这类装饰物。

艾达可不像是会喜欢可爱物品的人，他甩了甩半干不湿的发丝，低头开始处理自己的伤口，又或者这是她不同以往的一面，他的意思是——里昂想起了艾达总会脱口而出，就像是和他绑定般的形容词，可爱，他内心的语气变得有些干巴巴，他可不认为一名三十几岁、胡子拉碴的特工哪点值得用可爱来形容了。

所以她是认为它和他很像吗？里昂将熊玩偶钥匙扣举至面前，皱着眉注视着它的蓝色蝴蝶结。假使他带着熊耳朵的头饰带上蝴蝶结站在艾达的门口，会不会比较受女间谍的欢迎——见鬼，他究竟在想些什么？

几分钟后里昂反应过来他正在思索邀请艾达前往迪士尼的可能性，又在刺痛的伤口的提醒下回过神来，随即发出自嘲的轻笑，往后一仰倒在了床上。老天，他有些怀念和艾达一起度过的短暂的那几天了，他甚至是侧身便能拥抱住她。

「睡个好觉。」他低声对自己说，闭上了双眼。

时间总是在堆积起来的事物中悄然流逝，里昂总会在睡前反复检查手机，属于艾达的号码再也没有任何的动静，逐渐被各种各样的工作消息淹没，他尽可能的删去挡在她前方的信息，让他与艾达之间的交流保持在第一位，他想他应该主动发个短信，却每次都在编辑完毕后选择了放弃。

里昂认为他已经足够克制了，从一天漫不经心的检查十几次手机逐渐改变为固定的时间。他有时候也会打开手机中的音乐播放器，上面所下载的歌曲全都出自于艾达的手笔。他在弄丢了随身听后就不再执着于抽空听歌，而艾达则认为他的手机中需要这一部分内容，也许她只是一时的心血来潮，但这比起从他手机窃取资料来说要好的太多了。

里昂抬头在点单的途中冲服务生露出了一个笑容，他从对方的手中接过了找零，随即又在等待了几分钟后端过了属于自己的那杯咖啡。

他还是习惯性的来到了属于艾达公寓大楼附近的咖啡馆，他还是克制不住的想要见她，特别是女间谍近段时间老是在战场上先他一步离开的情况下，他甚至没办法看着他的背影，只能够在迟到了一步的情况下对着失去病毒样本的金属架，或是早已结束的战场发呆。

一块树莓慕斯蛋糕被放置在了他的面前。

「我没有……」对方将盘子推至他的面前，显然是要将这个甜品交给他。里昂抬起头，带了些疑惑不解。

「不喜欢？」熟悉的沙哑女声让里昂猛地睁大双眼，愣在了原位。

「你没有搬家？」他最想说的并不是这句话，但疑问不受控制的，在他反应过来前脱口而出。

「我只是突然间想喝一杯咖啡。」艾达一边解释道一边坐在了他的对面，她用手撑着下巴朝他勾起一抹笑容，似乎在欣赏特工惊讶的模样。

她搬走了，里昂想，艾达应该是从侧面回答了他的疑问，所以她出现在这里是因为他？里昂有些不确定的想，同时为此感到不知所措，上帝，他在刚才还在思索着该编辑怎样的短信，利用怎样的借口，下一秒她却出现在了他的面前。

「咖啡，呃、这里的咖啡确实不错。」里昂说，快想想你该怎样提出邀请，他试图整理着像是毛线团一般乱糟糟的思绪。他想他总是没办法在女间谍的面前捋顺自己的舌头，好表现得游刃有余，他有些紧张的捏了捏用来搅拌的勺子，掩饰性的多加了两块方糖，「所以——」

「这里的甜点也很不错。」艾达为对方的表现嗤笑一声，她执起餐叉切了一小块慕斯递至了里昂的嘴边。

特工近乎是在一瞬间连忙张嘴吃下了那口慕斯，后知后觉自己的动作显得有些激动了，尴尬的撇开了视线。他盯了一会杯中顺时针旋转的咖啡，这才抬起头来重新与她对视。

「我以为你在躲我。」他皱着眉说道，语气中不易察觉的沮丧与委屈还是没能够与掩盖住。

「我给了你这样的错觉？」艾达朝他挑起了一边眉毛，她再度叉了口慕斯，犹如喂食里昂带着无限的乐趣一般。

「你甚至连招呼都没打就离开了，我是指……那间被炸毁的研究室。」里昂为凑在嘴边的慕斯犹豫了几秒钟，他想要尽可能的让气氛显得严肃，但艾达喂至嘴边的食物却怎么也不愿意放弃，「空无一物的支架，破损的培养皿，还有那些被弓弩钉在墙壁上的丧尸。」

「嗯哼。」艾达轻哼了哼，注视着严肃蹙眉的特工吞下那些慕斯蛋糕，「所以这就是你在将近一年后的重逢想要说的？」

「这周末有空吗？」一句与之前的话题毫不相干的话被里昂说了出来。

艾达忽然间低声笑了起来，她抬手拨开对方近乎遮挡住右眼的金棕色刘海，指腹缓缓地抚过他拧起的眉毛。

「还在对那场电影念念不忘？」她注意着对方逐渐染上温度变红的耳廓，戏谑的说道。

里昂认真的回望着她，同时点了点头，直白点也没什么不好，他想，毕竟艾达正坐在他的面前，并且在眼下的环境中想要掏出绳枪，在路人完全无法察觉的情况下离开也是不太可能的。他必须把握住任何的机会，他可不想再等一年……假使艾达不愿意，行吧，让他多等几年也无所谓，老实说他已经等了足够久了。

「如果你喜欢看电影的话……」里昂谨慎的回应，艾达还记得那次邀约，里昂认为自己内心带着翅膀绕圈飞行的小天使全都在一瞬间拉响了礼炮，「我是说，我们也能有其他的选择。」

「我的任务不久前才刚结束，这说明你的运气不错，里昂。」她抿紧唇思索般的犹豫了半分钟，随即在里昂紧张的快要窒息的表情中勾起嘴角，给出了肯定的答复。能够让她在搬家后来到这家咖啡店的原因只有里昂，毫无疑问。

「棒极了。」他那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼眸一瞬间亮了起来，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，又低头掩饰兴奋般的喝了一大口咖啡，表情又因为过于甜腻的味道有点扭曲，「那么我该——」

「你该吃完这块慕斯蛋糕，帅哥。」她将剩余的食物塞进里昂的嘴里，漫不经心的说。


	30. Chapter 30

里昂打了个哈欠，有些昏昏沉沉的跟在艾达身后。

昨晚在抵达酒店后的他显然是有点兴奋了，直到半夜两三点钟也没能够睡着。艾达就像是看穿了他在前台时磕磕巴巴解释的小把戏，双人床的套房，他想，这可比预想中要棒多了，他小心翼翼的侧过身，女间谍出乎意料的没有拒绝他的拥抱。

当艾达将目的地定在纽约的时候，里昂就已经明白他内心所做好的迪士尼计划大抵是无法实现了。他甚至还未提出任何建议，就已经在艾达的眼神下举手投降了——只要她喜欢，特工在内心耸了耸肩。

这也是为什么他会站在大都会博物馆里陪着艾达欣赏艺术品。里昂甩了甩脑袋，尽可能的让自己维持清醒。但这实在是有些难了，他捂着嘴阻止自己的哈欠声，随后又小声的嘟囔着抱怨。他应该不顾女间谍反对，抱着她一脚睡到中午，而不是在大清早爬起来共进早餐。

「你没必要勉强自己，里昂。」她为对方脸上赶不走的困倦歪了歪头，停下了脚步站在雕像面前，这么说道。

「不，我只是……」里昂条件反射的解释，但在一半话语脱口而出后又显得有些踌躇，他对于艺术品确实不太感兴趣，不过这并不是艾达需要知道的，只要他将注意力放在她的身上，总能让自己清醒过来，「没睡好？」

「需要我送你回酒店吗？」艾达轻笑一声，视线停留在特工因为打哈欠而有些水润的灰蓝色眼眸上。

「嗯哼，这听起来很贴心。」里昂干巴巴的回应，他抬手揉了揉自己的双眼，然后凑上前将下巴压在了艾达的肩膀上，就像是在以此来抗议自己的不满。对方推搡了一下，但他并没有移开脑袋。

特工的呼吸带着她熟悉的温热，艾达王旁边避了避，但在对方丝毫没有移开的打算下只能选择不再理会，这像是给予了特工一种错误的讯号，他眨了眨眼，伸手假装不着痕迹的搂住她的腰。

「里昂……」艾达高挑起一边的眉毛。

「我以为你之前来过这里。」里昂在下一秒打断了她的话，用下巴蹭了几下她的肩头——这大概是他在先前怎么也不敢设想的举动，但此刻他们的关系倒是与刚见面的那会不太一样了，他的意思是，爱情，虽然他不太清楚该不该这样形容，但……艾达并不是对每个人都是这样的态度，对吧？

「通常我在一个人的时候更愿意选择安静的地点。」她回答，不过实际上她并没有太多的假期，在这点上她与里昂相差无几，但这个选择肯定比特工所计划的要好的多，她可不想傻乎乎的和对方一起坐在咖啡杯中旋转，又或者站在人偶前拍照。

「你该早点告诉我。」里昂顿了顿，在艾达转身往前走的时候踉跄了一下。

「别傻了，你的假期可不允许你长时间的出国旅游。」艾达忽然又转了个身，在能够注视着特工的情况下开始倒着走路。

她说得对。里昂叹了口气，他们的工作令他们别无选择。

「总会有机会的。」几秒钟后里昂嘟嘟囔囔的反驳，他总能申请到为期较长的假期，但谁也不能肯定他是否会在假期刚开始的第二天就因为紧急任务而被迫坐上前往生化战场的军用直升机。

在有一句没一句的谈话中里昂倒也算是保持了清醒，艾达的声音成功赶跑了一部分的睡意，当他们终于能够从馆场内走出来的时候，也已经到了博物馆该关门的时候了。他们有些意外的牵着手在中央公园中散了会步，直到天色差不多黯淡下来后，里昂才想起了晚餐的问题。

时间，老天，他真希望自己能够拥有更多的时间，像是不用去烦恼那些见鬼的生化武器，想方设法的在战场上保住可怜的小命，他很愿意清闲下来，除了想要更多与艾达的相处时机外，也代表着生化恐怖的威胁正在逐步降低，行吧，什么时候他的工作量已经能够成为衡量世界和平的标准了？

里昂耙了耙自己的刘海，苦恼的发出叹息，他低下头注视着与艾达相握的左手，能够清晰的感受到彼此掌心粘腻的冷汗，他为此感到紧张，但拥有这样感情的人也许不止他——他又偏过头望向女间谍沉静的侧脸，她漆黑的发丝被微风吹拂飘动，他注意到了她不易察觉的，但确实是染红了的耳廓，能够发誓那不仅是因为夏季的温度。

他又有些想要亲吻她了，里昂想，特别是当对方同样侧过头，冲他露出一抹戏谑的笑容时。退缩可不能找回他在浣熊市弄丢的爱情，里昂深吸一口气，眼睛一直追随着艾达涂着口红的嘴唇。他或许能够稍微碰一下，然后像是那天夜里一般——好极了，那他是不是也需要配上一点那时的酒？里昂紧张兮兮眨了眨眼，又用舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

他没有把胡茬刮干净，艾达大概不会喜欢这点。里昂用另一只手摸了摸下巴思索道，猛地在公园的角落停下了脚步，他突如其来的动作得到了女间谍询问的目光，随后他有些冲动的凑上前去，努力忽视自己疯狂跳动的心脏——你只需要亲吻她的嘴角，随即赶在她有任何恼怒的反应前离开，没问题的，你在离开酒店前检查过了，她并没有带上那把该死的绳枪。

里昂在内心不断地进行着自我说服，这可比应对一头大型的B.O.W要令人无措多了。他如愿以偿的在女间谍瞪大的双眼中吻上了她，鼻尖也碰撞上了她的，有些痛，他想，在慌乱中退开，不小心咬破了下唇。

好极了，我还没见过这么失败的吻。里昂低声咒骂着自己，嘀咕着应该在亲吻前说些什么缓解氛围，如果他能够让气氛更加浪漫一点，这个吻或许会变得容易。他摸了摸鼻尖，听见了女间谍的轻哼，对方发出一声嗤笑，挣脱开了与他交握的手。

看吧，我就说你该带上你的吉他。

他们似乎还没有经历过在公共场合，毫无铺垫的亲吻。但当艾达揪住里昂的衣襟将他拉扯向自己的时候，瞪大双眼的则变成了面前的特工。她轻舔过他破皮的下唇，利用舌尖卷走了溢出的血珠，随后才慢腾腾、游刃有余的进行着这个吻。

不得不承认艾达确实能够在任何时候，以任何方式从他这里夺走主权。正当里昂不知道该将自己的双手放在哪的时候，女间谍早已搂上了他的腰，这让特工愣了愣，只能够选择环抱住她的脖颈。她穿了高跟鞋，这不禁让里昂开始为自己的身高叹息，他抬手抚摸上对方的后脑，在轻抓住她发丝的情况下试着凑近她，加深这个足以令人气喘吁吁的亲吻。

他终于忍不住揪紧了艾达的衣物，舌尖相触让他感到愉悦。现在看来他不仅仅是在战场上，就连在亲吻中也是被对方牵着鼻子走了。他在变换角度的时候呼出一口气，想方设法回敬给与艾达反击。

「一如既往，肯尼迪特工。」她在这个使人肺部缺氧的吻结束后，有些不经意的捏了捏他的腰侧。她吻去了他嘴角的唾液，朝他露出了逗弄般的笑容。她抬手抹过他嘴唇上沾染上的口红，在内心思索着他的味道总是带有着尝不腻的可口。

「如果你能够给我多一点的机会……」里昂咕哝着，咽了咽口水在恍惚中迫使逐渐停滞的思维重新运转起来。他注意到了不远处几名走过的路人，这时才反应过来他们还待在中央公园，「希望这不会有什么问题。」他为自己的冲动皱着眉。

「你的政府总有一天会知道他们的好特工正与一名间谍纠缠不清。」艾达为对方的忧心忡忡嗤笑道。

「然后他们就会知道我的选择只会让他们失望。」里昂低头蹭了蹭她的颈窝，大型犬般的动作让艾达扬起了眉毛，「噢，抱歉。」

他嘴唇上沾染着的口红还没能够擦干净，这下倒是将女间谍脖颈处的皮肤也沾上了口红的唇印。

「很乐观的发言，帅哥。」艾达歪着头放任他擦去那道口红印。

谈不上是信任问题，只是艾达自己也不敢肯定当里昂必须从自己所坚持的一切和她之间进行选择，她将会得到一个怎样的答案。她向来不太愿意去思索如此尖锐的问题，这大概说明她在面对有关于里昂的问题上也并没有想象中的那样理智，甚至是在逃避着一些该有的可能性。

里昂沉默半响，没有继续说些什么。他没办法给出艾达任何的保证，也不想单纯的费劲口舌说服她给与信任，他很清楚艾达在他内心的分量足以让他为了她而站在世界的对立面，这听起来有些不可思议，但当那天来临时，他丝毫不怀疑自己会做出这样的选择——当然了，他并不希望有那样的机会。


	31. Chapter 31

艾达出乎意料的并没有为他的选择提出任何的意见，这也是为什么他们会蹲在街角啃着手中的汉堡，噢，或许他能够稍微更改一下，他蹲在街头，而女间谍则站在他的身侧。

他们错过了离开公园的时间，最终在一番的交涉下才避免了更多的麻烦。艾达挑着眉询问着里昂是否在每一次出现意外状况时都会将自己的证件取出来，这令DSO相对比FBI起来，更像是美国的恶霸。特工咧嘴冲她露出了笑容，倒也没有反抗艾达下一步伸出手从他这夺走证件的动作。

「我以为你会注意闭园时间。」他耸了耸肩，咬了一口汉堡嘟嘟囔囔的说道，他微微抬起头注视着身旁的女性，后者正专注的解决着手中的冰激凌。

「我的错，嗯？」她低下头，恰巧对上了那双在路灯的照耀下显得闪闪发亮的灰蓝色眼眸。

夜很深了，原本繁忙的街道也逐步的冷清下来，大多数的街铺也已经关了门，按照正常情况来说他们此刻该返回酒店了，而非蹲在这里有一句没一句的聊着天。

里昂想他当然并非拥有说不完的话语，只是想要借此机会听见更多属于艾达的嗓音，她会为他的抱怨发出低沉的轻笑，偶尔会出现几句尾音撩人的嘲讽，大多数时候她都在安静的聆听着，注视着街边闪烁的霓虹招牌发呆。

一如既往，她总是最了解他的那一个。

当女间谍终于松懈防备附和着他对于工作及生化武器方面没完没了的吐槽时，而不是像他所交谈过的任何人那般用一副‘你疯了吗’的眼神注视着他，谁规定他不能够在沉重的工作中稍微找点乐趣，调侃着那些B.O.W.s。

「我们应该组成搭档。」里昂在艾达第……数不清的那次对他的观点表示赞同，并且以讥讽的语气说出他原本接下来的感慨时，忍不住下定论。他与艾达的合作默契无边，还能够为彼此吐槽找个伴，他们会成为最棒的组合，他发誓。

「哦？但我看不出来你有任何成为间谍的潜质，里昂。」

蹲在地上的美国人举起手将薯条盒递给她，在他坚持不懈的催促后，艾达终于伸手拿了几根，她沾了些旁边的番茄酱，为已经有些冷了的薯条口感蹙了蹙眉。

「你在质疑我的专业性？」里昂将剩下的薯条倒进自己嘴里，一边嚼着一边仰起头。

「不，是因为你的道德感太强了。」艾达抿了抿唇，谨慎的选择了这个词。道德感十足外加个人英雄主义，这令他与间谍格格不入，他大概是属于那种天生有着十足的正值，让人不自觉去信服的形象，他适合这一类的工作，警察、特工，或者说拯救他人。

即便她很清楚他千疮百孔、疲惫的灵魂，对方所表现出来的依旧是强大、英俊，拥有着令人难以忽视的吸引力。他曾经笑着和她说过自己并非在扮演拯救者，而是一名斗争者，但……每个人对于自己的认知总会出错，对吧。

她凝视着他被路灯镀上一层柔和光芒的侧脸，过长的金棕色刘海所打下的阴影却意外的让他显得无比沉静。

「我该将这当做是赞赏吗？」里昂低沉愉悦的笑了出来，他垂下眼眸，在声音逐渐减小后发出了一声轻叹。他总会有他自己的坚持，同时也很清楚自己内心的道德感在有关于艾达的事情面前根本不值得一提。他并不应该这样，但艾达确实在不知不觉间成为了他的底线。

一辆汽车从他们的面前驶过，轮胎摩擦路面所产生的噪音遮挡住了艾达的回应。她拍了拍双手将垃圾整理好，而里昂也顺势站起来，接过了她的纸袋奔跑至马路对面的人行道将它们扔进了垃圾桶中。

她望着他，有点不太理解为什么刚才还恨不得躺在长椅上睡一觉的特工会突然变得精神奕奕。

他们漫步在冷清的街道上，里昂倒是没再像之前那般犹豫该不该握紧她的手，此刻的气氛倒是又变得有点奇怪了，老实说她还从未像是这般在午夜时分与人手拉手漫无目的闲逛，里昂手心的温度在夏季显得有些高了，她注意到对方淌了些汗，可就是不愿意放开她。她抚摸过他手指上的老茧，大拇指发现了他在虎口处一道凹凸不平的伤痕。

她突然想起他们之间的那段空白，虽然他们彼此亲密的相处总像是自然而然，她也很了解他，但除此之外的一切她都不太清楚，像是里昂的经历，他在逃离浣熊市后的感受，他的每一道伤疤，他又是变为如今这番模样。

他们很少谈论彼此的经历，艾达也很明白她与里昂都还没准备好将那些陈旧的、愈合或是仍在流淌出血液的伤口赤裸裸的展现给对方，她不太肯定里昂，但最起码她并不会这么做，当然了，或许在里昂得知了她先前……前往浣熊市之前的经历，亦或者是刚逃出来的后的那些，他大概不会认为她依旧是他想象中的‘那种’间谍了。

他们兜了很大一圈才回到酒店，这期间里昂试探性的询问艾达是否愿意与他共同观赏一部午夜电影，但在整句话还未说完时便得到了女间谍的回绝。她看起来并不想将时间浪费在电影上，里昂只能耸耸肩作罢，他拥有很多次的机会，或许下一次能找到个较为正常的时间段邀请她。

里昂没想到艾达还带了一瓶葡萄酒，当他擦拭着滴水的发梢，穿着浴袍从浴室中走出来的时候，女间谍正从行李箱中将那瓶酒取出来，即便是他不太懂行，仍然能一眼猜测出那瓶酒足以令正常人咂舌的价格，艾达从来不会亏待她自己，里昂很清楚这点，她的佣金成迷，可通常都不会太低。

「老天，别告诉我这是你从哪个拍卖会上买的。」里昂注视着瓶身上的年份有些瞠目结舌，1947年，好极了，他还没出生。

「别担心，我可不是用你的银行户头付的款。」她接过那瓶酒，开启木塞后倒入了从前台取来的高脚杯中。

「我现在要开始怀疑我究竟能不能养活你了。」他眨了眨眼，用带笑的嗓音说道。他原以为自己的工资已经足够高了，而从不胡乱挥霍的个性也令他有了一笔可观的存款，他甚至想过将信用卡交给她，现在看来艾达或许根本看不上他那点可怜巴巴的小钱。

等等，他之前是不是还听艾达说过她喜欢在空闲时前往她自己的私人海岛度假？

「但我想我能够轻易的养活你……」她上下扫视着他，特工擦头过重的手劲令他的发丝变得乱糟糟，「或者几十个你，里昂。」

「这可真是个残酷的现实。」里昂假装遗憾的叹着气，将毛巾搭在椅背上，伸手接过了艾达递给他的高脚杯。老实说这样的酒他只在总统的宴会上遇到过几次，物超所值，味道与价格自然是成长比。

「没关系，如果是你，我不介意吃点亏。」艾达朝里昂举杯示意，轻轻地与他的高脚杯触碰一下。

「吃亏？」里昂不理解的歪了歪头，倒也顺势喝了一口，两口，他并没有像是艾达那般品味葡萄酒，而是将它当成是普通的威士忌一饮而尽。这听起来确实像是他在占艾达的小便宜，他皱着眉，脸色在艾达讶异的注视着他的动作的目光中变得通红，他好像喝的有些快了，对吧？

「夫妻共同财产。」她漫不经心的投下让里昂越变越红，差点冒烟的炸弹。

「什、什么——」他瞪大双眼，反复的在内心确认自己刚才并没有听错什么，他产生幻听了吗，刚才艾达是不是说了些什么，他该怎么回答她？我愿意，老天，你该在这个时候说我愿意，「我以为、那……那是确认关系，呃，我是说……婚……婚后……」他磕磕巴巴，一句完整的话都无法正确的表达。

「这么说你的结婚计划会是在退休之后了？」艾达挑着眉走上前，望进那双充斥着惊讶与喜悦，甚至是带了些慌乱的灰蓝色眼眸。

里昂在她的逼近下习惯性的后退了一步，随即又像是想起了什么一般，改变动作朝她跨了一大步。他真可爱——艾达用一只手轻点着嘴唇思索道。

「是——我的意思是，不，我们能够立刻，见鬼，我还没有买戒指！」里昂条件反射的想要摸一摸自己的口袋，目光在他的行李箱与艾达之间徘徊不定。结婚，他的脑袋被这个词砸的晕乎乎的，这个时间点还有商店是开门的吗？

「冷静点，帅哥。」里昂的模样很好的娱乐了她，艾达为此嗤笑一声，「只是一个小玩笑。」

上帝，为什么他一点也不感到意外？

刚才还为此感到兴奋的特工愣在原地，他掩饰性的耙了耙自己的刘海，嘟囔着些控诉的话。他早该知道艾达总喜欢戏耍他，这点不仅仅是存在于生化战场上，现在还被她带到了日常生活中。他刚才的模样一定傻透了，里昂懊恼的叹息一声。

「艾达。」他蹙着眉严肃的盯着面前的女间谍。

对方抬起手，她倾斜着高脚杯将其中昂贵的葡萄酒倒在了他的颈窝，冰凉的液体顺着他的锁骨缓慢的下滑。

「相信我，你还拥有着很多机会，里昂。」她的声音淹没在她落至他锁骨处的亲吻中。


	32. Chapter 32

里昂原以为这又一次来自女间谍的玩笑，但事情总是出乎意料。

当艾达用她柔软的舌头顺着葡萄酒滑落的水渍缓慢的往下舔舐时，里昂很快意识到了有些不对劲。如果说这是个玩笑，那或许太超过了。

就像是看穿了他在思索些什么的女间谍朝前跨了一步，致使特工不得不往后退，他踉跄的一下，在触碰到酒店的落地窗玻璃时反应过来自己已经无路可退，他无措的叫了声她的名字，下一秒恍惚间感受到对方扯开了他的浴衣衣襟，带有着凉意的手指抚摸上他的腰侧。

「等、等一下，艾达——」他当然不是在抗拒彼此间的亲密接触，毫无疑问，他皱着眉，尽可能将那些因为艾达的舔吻而产生的燥热压下，他有些尴尬的试图往后缩了缩，微微的挪开胯部以免让自己半硬的勃起触碰到对方。

他没有忘记艾达曾经打趣时所说过的话，上一次床，解决了彼此的欲望，然后再也不相见。假使让他以付出这样的代价去触碰她，他宁愿冲进浴室让自己淋上一个小时的冷水澡。

「艾达……」里昂猛地抓住了女间谍在他腰间肆意的双手，对方环抱着他，手掌探入了内裤贴在他的臀瓣上。他捏紧了艾达的手臂，目光变得恳求。

「所以你在拒绝我？」她在他的锁骨上留下印记，湿漉漉的吻随着葡萄酒的水渍一路往下。她咬啮着他胸口处的皮肤，直到它们的色泽变得潮红。她往前贴近，对方灼热的勃起隔着浴衣抵在她的小腹。

「我只是……」他在艾达亲吻着他的胸口，舌头灵巧的绕着圈划过他的乳晕，舔弄上他的乳首时沉重的喘了口气，语句变得结结巴巴。他抓住艾达手臂的力道开始加重，不知道该直接将她扯进怀中，还是阻止她的动作——但很显然他更倾向于后者。

里昂感到浑身上下的血液都集中在了艾达所舔弄的地方，她正轻轻地啃咬着他，软舌来回磨挲着他充血变硬的乳头。他的呼吸在对方并没有停止下来的迹象的动作中变得急促，原本扶着她手臂的双手移至了她纤细的腰部。

老天，他低头喘着气，停留在艾达腰间的手指轻微的颤动着，他已经可怜兮兮的渴望她很久了——这也让此刻女间谍调情般的动作变得难以拒绝，好极了，现在他感觉自己所有的热度都流窜到了下身，就连房间内持续运作的空调都不能够缓解。他背靠在冷硬的落地窗，深吸一口气，稍微拉开了彼此的距离。艾达咬啮在他乳尖的动作也连带着一扯，令他哆嗦了一下。

「告诉我这不是你的玩笑，艾达。」他认真的注视进那双带着狡黠笑意的金褐色眼眸，试着从中分辨出艾达此刻的想法，他并不想在第二天清晨得到身旁冰冷的床铺，他死死地盯着她沾染葡萄酒而水润的红唇，运用所剩无几的理智克制着自己吻上去。

他其实为对方任何主动性的亲昵都感到恐惧，他无法伸手抓住她，这点落空的感觉在生化战场上尤为明显。他不想失去她，他很清楚假使面前这位女间谍愿意，她悄然无息的从他身边消失，像是从未自他的生命中出现那般。不，这不是他想要的。里昂的急促的呼吸着，但这一想法让他的每一次吸气都感到痛苦，他已经失去了她一次，并且再也不想承受所谓的‘第二次’。

「这难道不是你想要的吗？」艾达朝他挑了挑眉。

「不，我想要的不是这个，见鬼，我想要的是……」

「你说你想找回那份爱情，我猜我能够将这个当成是你的告白。」她打断了里昂的解释，「然后我们约会，接吻……」她的视线带着少许戏谑划过他的胸膛，短暂的停留在他被舔舐的水润的乳首与印有吻痕的胸膛，「然后我在试着回应你，我以为这是你们美国人的步骤，在确立了关系后总会来场性爱，或者你也能够单方面的理解为我想将你——」

她接下来的话被特工急躁的吻堵住，对方猛地将她扯进了怀中，双手下滑至她的臀部轻易地将她捧起，这让她的双腿只能够缠上他柔韧健硕的腰。她被他调换了位置，里昂转了个身将她压在了落地窗上，她条件反射的用手抵住身后的玻璃，他们的房间位于酒店的顶层，而在酒店极其注重隐私的情况下，从外面并不能望见房间内部的情况，可这依旧让艾达感到不自在。

里昂发出了嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，似乎在不满意她转移的注意力。他用舌尖轻舔着描绘她的嘴唇，不断地在外部犹豫不决，正当特工下定决心探入的时候，艾达率先拥抱住他的脑袋，她凑上前不顾对方的反对，强势的将舌头挤进他半开启的唇中。她在第一时间划过他的上颚，与他只来得及撤退的舌叶纠缠在一起，她在他的口腔中肆意的翻搅磨挲着，舔弄着那些能够令他感觉酥麻的敏感点。

艾达在变换角度交叠亲吻的间隙中换着气，他们的嘴唇相互摩擦着，唾液随着搅动的粘稠水渍声从他们的嘴角溢出，里昂发出了呜咽声，似乎总是在寻找几乎反击，但在逐渐缺氧的状态下迫不得已选择了放弃，他承受着艾达技术性十足的亲吻，热度从口腔一直燃烧到了他的胯部，他托着她的臀，勃起的阴茎隔着一层内裤顶在了她的私处。

他动了动手简单的解开了艾达的浴袍，当她柔软的胸脯贴在他的身上时，里昂才反应过来她并未穿上她的内衣。特工让扶着她臀部的一只手缓慢的朝上摸索，他粗糙的指腹游移在她的大腿，随后是她的腹部，他停留在她小腹上面那几道狰狞的伤疤，他还从未见过这个，他想。

双方在这个吻结束后静静的喘着气，艾达将额头紧贴上他的，注视着那双像是在闪烁着的灰蓝色眼眸。她拨过他这几年来与西班牙最初的相遇对比起来越来越长的金棕色刘海，亲吻着他通红的鼻尖。

「那是在浣熊市留下来的，帅哥。」她本来并不想解释，但里昂反复抚摸的动作让她不得不开口道。

她为了他所留下的，就像是他肩膀上陈旧的枪伤。

里昂的手指一滞，眼眸中飞快的划过几丝复杂的情感，他舔了舔嘴角，凑上前亲吻着她细白的脖颈，他扎人的胡茬刮在她的皮肤上，配合着他的咬啮带来了细微的麻痒，艾达拥抱着他的脑袋，仰起头，在对方的啃咬下喘息着。

她的身体在里昂顺着她紧致，拥有着肌肉纹理的腹部逐渐摸索向上，来到她柔软的胸部时轻颤了一下。他与她的皮肤相对比起来更为炙热的手掌试探性的抚上了她一边的乳房，他的指腹揉搓过她在刚才那个吻中变硬挺立的乳头，似乎不太敢用太大的力道，轻痒依旧在窜入尾椎的酥麻中占据了绝大部分。

她感到些许的燥热，不安分的夹紧了双腿，这让他们彼此间更加的贴近，特工带有着难以忽视热度的坚挺性器正隔着内裤挤压着她的阴部，她的穴口不自觉的收缩了一下，热流很快从中溢出，湿润了她底裤的布料。

「你闻起来很香。」里昂用鼻子戳着艾达的颈窝，小声的咕哝着，他深吸一口气，在揉搓她乳房的同时认真的听着她压抑着的呻吟。他在好闻的气味中忍不住像是面对食物那般咬上了艾达的肩头，克制不住力道留下来渗血的牙印，他缓慢的舔过那些溢出的血液，停留在她胸口的手指捏紧了她的乳头拉扯揉捏着。

「我们闻起来应该是一样的，帅哥。」她扯动嘴角在喘息中说完这句话，她在胸部蔓延开来的热度与快感中扭动了一下腰，感受到对方将大部分的承重交给了她身后的玻璃窗，扶着她臀部的手摸索着脱下她的底裤，「唔……」

她在对方的手指毫无障碍的划过她私处的缝隙时皱着眉，特工将他的手指挤进了她的阴唇之间，有些急躁的寻找着入口。她在他不小心触碰挤压到阴蒂时猛地一颤，揪住了他后脑的发丝强迫他抬起头，她啃上了他干燥的薄唇，后者在第一时间伸出舌头迎合着她的亲吻。

「多碰碰那里，我的特工。」她可能用上了命令的语气，而在里昂听从的又一次让指腹磨挲过她逐渐探头的阴蒂时发出呻吟，她眯起眼睛，很满意于他的动作，「哈啊……」

里昂眨了眨眼，在艾达的表现下利用上大拇指与食指不断揉搓着那，他察觉到女间谍的双腿正因为他的动作而微微颤抖着，她湿的更厉害，抑制不住的呻吟带上了欲望。她轻轻摆动着腰，金褐色的眼眸蒙上了水雾，里昂吮吸着她的舌尖，乘机指挥着舌头挤进了她的口腔中。

他的阴茎正为了艾达的反应而兴奋的颤动，硬的发痛。


	33. Chapter 33

「艾达……」他吮吸着她的舌尖含糊不清的叫道，试探性的将食指与中指刺入了她的体内。女间谍皱了皱眉发出一声呜咽，环抱着里昂的脖颈条件反射的将上身朝他贴靠去，她的双腿岔开被特工摁压在落地窗上，对方的手指借助着足够湿的润滑在她体内缓慢抽插着。

里昂屈起手指摩擦着她湿软的阴道，粘滑的欲液湿哒哒的流淌出来，淋湿了他的手指。他扶住艾达细微颤抖的身体，手指不断地探入在内部翻搅着，他感受到对方猛地夹紧了双腿，甬道含紧了他来来回回进出的两根手指。

他用指尖抠着她敏感的肉壁，被粗糙指腹与指甲划过所带来的酥麻电流般的在她的体内流窜，艾达有些燥热难耐的扭动几下纤细的腰肢，颤栗从脊柱一直蔓延到脑海。她能够清晰的辨认出里昂插入她体内的手指，他摁压摩擦她内壁的动作，她的阴道被他抽插的手指操的酥痒，热流不间断的朝下腹涌去，滑腻的液体在他搅动手指的间隙一波波被挤出。

「哈啊……」她在这个交叠的吻中小声的喘息着，甬道有些不满足的绞紧了体内入侵的手指。她浑身都热的厉害——她在指挥着舌头呜咽着与特工交缠的同时望向他，对方的脸颊染上了肉眼可见的潮红，他看上去有些紧张，同时又有点急躁，「什——」

下一秒特工在她没能够反应过来前抽出了手指，猛地托住她的臀部将她举了起来。她的体重在对方的眼中似乎算不上什么，他将她举得足够高，直到她有些发颤的双腿缠绕上他的脖颈，他宽大的手掌牢牢地扶着她的腰部，温热的呼吸近在咫尺的撒上她的阴部。

「里昂？」她还没来得及询问出声，呻吟便接替了下一句，对方伸出舌头上下舔弄过她湿润的阴唇，舌尖挤进了她的肉瓣之间，他让嘴唇凑近她，将她兴奋探头的阴蒂含入口中，他用舌头挤压刺激着，厮磨的动作让艾达一瞬间浑身一震，有些泛软弯腰拥抱住了他金棕色的脑袋，「唔……」

他用舌尖卷过她无比敏感的阴蒂，运用上了牙齿轻轻地咬啮着，艾达急促的呼吸着，几乎要被里昂舔弄的有些喘不过气，她的皮肤被情欲烧得通红，金褐色的眼眸中也难得蒙上一层水雾。他扎人的胡茬在舔舐间不断地磨蹭着她柔嫩的阴部，很快她的下身便被湿热的液体与唾液浸的更湿，她低着头粗重的喘息着，对方顶弄挤压她的阴蒂，探入其中翻搅她肉壁的舌头让她全身颤栗，思维恍惚。

「所以……哈……拥有着一条灵巧……啊啊……舌头的肯尼迪特工，嗯？」她用沙哑的腔调呻吟着，阴道为了他的舔弄而舒爽的收缩着，她再度抱紧了他，又在对方有些停滞的时候轻喘着催促，「继续舔……甜心……」她压着他的脑袋，将他往自己酥痒的腿间凑去，「就是这样……哈啊……」

里昂深吸一口气，他吮着对方不断涌出甜美欲液的阴瓣，为偏着头凑上前尽可能的将舌头往她的体内深处探去，他仔细的舔过那些柔软紧缩的肉壁，咽下那些流出的液体，他用舌尖翻搅刮搔着她的阴道，双手在猛烈的吮吸中揉搓着她浑圆富有弹性的翘臀，艾达在颤抖中将他的脖颈夹得更紧，这让里昂忍不住回想起了她这双嫩白修长的大腿究竟有多么的致命——她在他舌头的开阔下剧烈的颤抖着，在他耳边低沉而又愉悦的呻吟。

「再……继续，里昂……」她为对方开始用舌头模拟着抽插幅度的动作摇摆着腰，她在试图夹紧里昂的脖颈，但却在娇嫩的阴蒂与肉壁被不停歇的舔舐挑逗中不自觉的想要岔开大腿，令他能够舔的更深，她在他又一次的吮吻中挣扎扭动，「唔……」唾液与湿滑的爱液翻搅在一起所发出的情色水渍声环绕在四周，她听见了里昂的吞咽声，为下身翻涌的热潮呜咽着，特工的舌头灵巧的窜入窜出，她在他深深地顶弄与热烈吮吸阴蒂的动作中颤抖的厉害，电流般的快感让她的双腿开始止不住的痉挛，她抱住里昂的脑袋，呻吟逐渐变得清晰，她为上涌而来、充斥她四肢百骸的愉悦皱着眉揪紧了他的发丝，在他细微的啃咬，又一次用舌尖碾压她阴蒂的动作中猛地弓起背，靠在玻璃窗上犹如脱水的鱼般挣扎着，「哈啊啊啊——」

她被里昂的唇舌伺候的舒服极了，最后在被密密麻麻吮吸舔舐、令人意识涣散的快感中陷入了高潮，大量温热滑腻的欲液潮吹般的喷出，涌入了里昂的口中，他没来得及将它们全数的吞入，一部分依旧淋洒在了他的脸上，他舔了舔嘴角，随后揉搓着她的臀肉，重新将因为高潮而一颤一颤的女间谍重新抱至了面前，让她的双腿能够缠绕在他健硕的腰部。

「艾达……」他粗重的喘气着，早已坚挺翘起的阴茎贴在了她滑腻的阴部，有一下没一下来回摩擦着她的肉瓣，他粗粝的耻毛时不时刮搔过她被吮咬的泛红的阴唇，他收拢手臂，勒住对方让她柔软的乳房能够紧贴在他的胸部，她坚硬的乳头不断厮磨着他的胸肌，里昂抬头亲吻着那双失焦的金褐色眼眸，她微微上翻的瞳孔示意她还未能从高潮中回过神来，他蹭了蹭艾达通红的脸颊，阴茎硕大的冠头抵在了她依旧分泌着欲液，滑腻一片、颤抖开合的穴口。

他浑身被欲望烧的火热，迫不及待而又急躁的将粗长的肉刃顶入了女间谍的体内，对方热情迎接紧致包裹着他的阴道令里昂发出一声叹息，他的脑袋在肉壁的紧吮下有些发蒙，他反复告诫着必须控制住自己——但他太渴望这个了。他正在挺进开阔着艾达的内部，她将他咬的很紧，毫无缝隙、亲密无间的摩擦令他脊骨发麻。

「哈啊……你……太大了……」艾达断断续续的喘息着，对方坚定的顶入让她恍惚间认为自己快要被撕裂，他粗糙的茎柱在推进途中摩擦着她细嫩敏感的阴道，所带起的阵阵快感令她尾骨酥麻。她抬手抓紧了里昂的浴衣，肉穴正艰难的将他一点点吞没，对方火热、布满青筋的阴茎就像是兴奋的在她体内跳动着，她的甬道被对方撑的超乎极限，费了些时间才缓慢的适应。

「不、不喜欢吗？」里昂愣了愣，一时间有些犯傻的询问道，「痛吗？」他又添了一句，咬着牙慢腾腾的将深埋在女间谍体内的阴茎抽出来，相互间的摩擦让双方都忍不住喘息呻吟着。

女间谍勾起嘴角发出了嗤笑，她真想将她可爱的特工拆食入腹。「放下我，里昂。」她在对方退出后所燃烧起的不自然，麻痒的空虚中这么说，她的穴口收缩了一下，湿滑的液体顺着她的大腿根部滴落在地面。

「等一等，我能够轻——」里昂急忙解释道。

「放开你的手，甜心。」她打断了他的话，重复道。

里昂咽了咽口水，喉结紧张的上下滚动——结束了，没有了？老天，他低头快速的瞟了一眼自己翘起的阴茎，它正蓄势待发的鼓噪着——好极了，现在他该去冲一个冷水澡了？

艾达在落地是有些不平稳的踉跄了一下，她在里昂张了张嘴试图再次说些什么的情况下忽然间抬手揪住了他浴衣的衣襟，猛地往前逼近几步，她在特工惊愕的注视下将他绊倒在地，摁压在毛茸茸的地毯上，随后跨坐在他的身上，湿润的穴口在几次的摩擦中重新将他的阴茎吞入。

「唔……」里昂为重新进入女间谍湿热的体内发出呻吟，他沉重的喘了口气，有些讶异的注视着骑在他身上，一只手压在他的胸膛，手指还不忘记拨弄他肿胀乳头的艾达，「你……啊——」

他在她抬起臀，缓慢的将自己撑起，让粗长的肉刃退出体内，收缩的穴口含住他的冠头，随即又在下一秒猛地落下，重新让他的阴茎撞入深处的动作中再度呜咽着呻吟，从里昂的角度能够清晰的注视到艾达的肉穴被性器顶开，逐渐吞没的画面。他忍不住在对方再一次相同的动作中朝上顶撞着胯部，恰巧随着女间谍下落的动作捣入了深处，他的阴茎在对方上下骑弄的律动中不断地被反复吞吐，令他气喘吁吁。

「我看上去像是……不喜欢吗？」她朝他扯出一个笑容反问道，她一只手扶着里昂紧绷的、汗津津的腹部，在骑动中若有若无的抚摸着他的金棕色的耻毛，她收紧了阴道将对方的阴茎牢牢地吮住，他的茎柱在抽插中狠狠摩擦着她不满足的内壁，湿漉漉的欲液随着她的上下颠动被肉刃‘噗呲噗呲’不停的挤出，浸湿了里昂的胯部，她被他顶撞的双腿发软，但依旧掌握着节奏摇摆着翘起的臀部，「你抖动的真厉害……哈啊……里昂……」

他的阴茎在她的体内弹动着，在每一次她的下落都将她狠狠的贯穿填满，她的敏感点被他碾磨挤压的舒服极了，她注视着蹙眉喘息，在她的律动下不停向上顶弄着胯部，犹如想将阴茎死死钉在她体内的里昂，他汗湿的金棕色发丝粘腻在脸颊上，一双因为欲望而被染成深色的灰蓝色眼眸微微地颤动着。

他喘息的模样实在是太可爱了。艾达在上下运动中望着他带了些兴奋的喘着气，她的甬道在他的摩擦下炽热湿滑，每次阴茎的退出都会情色的粘腻着湿润的爱液，又随着她下落被挤得飞溅出体外。她抚摸过他被欲望熏得通红，汗湿的皮肤，感受到他的胸膛正随着急促的呼吸剧烈的起伏着。

「喜欢我……这样……咬紧你吗？」她摆动着臀部，穴口被进出捣弄的肉刃撑得饱满，随后她将停留在特工拥有着整齐腹肌的手向上移动，夹住他挺硬的乳尖摩擦揉搓着，里昂断断续续的喘息着，他的睫毛微微的颤动着，顶撞胯部的动作变得粗暴起来，几乎在艾达的每次下落都将她冲撞的重新颠起，耻毛将她的阴唇摩擦的通红，「唔嗯……好……男孩……啊啊……」

被紧咬的愉悦让里昂的思绪变得混乱，他牢牢地扶住艾达滑腻的细腰，手指反复磨挲着她腰上的伤痕，他感觉自己就像是被对方骑着调教的一匹马，每一次的抽插顶弄都能让他的肉刃被吮吸缠绕的舒爽，甚至认为他会在女间谍的骑弄下溃不成军。

「艾……艾达……」他的声音带了些鼻音，失神的灰蓝色眼眸以及浑身的大汗淋漓让他看起来既性感又可口。里昂的眼眶有点泛红，看上去就像是被艾达骑哭了一样。他咬紧牙开始加快自己的节奏，双手握紧她的腰将她上下的举起下落，他将她来回骑弄的节奏演变为剧烈的上下颠簸，艾达几乎是在下落的一瞬间便被他重新的顶起，他狠狠的捣入女间谍的体内，硕大的冠头要不留情的摩擦着她的敏感点。

肉体的碰撞声与交缠粘腻的水渍声夹杂在一起，里昂迅猛的动作将艾达的腰操的发软，她用双手扶在他富有弹性的胸肌上，几近破碎的呻吟代表着她此刻正承受着的顶撞，她在特工的颠动中不断起伏，柔软的乳房也同时摇摆着，她收缩着的肉壁清晰的感受到在体内驰骋的阴茎的跳动，它像是在不断地刺激中又变大一圈，将她撑得又胀又满。

「里……里昂……哈……」艾达弓起背仰着头，在濒临高潮的边缘中显得兴奋。唾液不断地从她嘴角滑落，她微微探出口腔的舌尖颤抖着，很快她的身体在更多的沉重撞击，猛烈席卷而来的快感中弓成了极限，她被里昂的阴茎操的又酥又麻，意识短暂的一片空白，「啊啊啊——」

她在高潮中剧烈的痉挛颤动，疲软的双腿抽搐着，她浑身汗湿的半倒在了里昂身上，撑着他胸部的双臂有点发软。她急促的喘着气，随后又被特工顶弄了几下，他将粗长的阴茎全数抽出，再度挺入她红肿阖动的穴口中，他将她早已一团糟的体内捣的更湿更软，颤动着的肉壁贪婪的裹紧他，他扣紧了她要，阻止了她左右摇摆试图挣脱的动作，几次的抽插后，布满青筋沟壑的粗长肉刃侵略进内部，他在艾达无意识的喘息中呜咽着将精液射进她的体内，将她的内部灌满。

很快他抽出了自己疲软的阴茎，将混杂了精液的欲液滴滴答答的从湿滑、被操开的穴口中牵扯出来。白浊的液体随着艾达的喘气频率溢出，令他们紧贴的下身越发的粘腻。里昂抬起手抚摸过对方漆黑的发丝，随后摇摇摆摆的站起来，将散发着情欲的女间谍抱着放置在床铺上。

里昂凑上前低头亲吻着她水润的红唇，双方的舌叶都在触碰的一瞬间不可控制，极为热情的黏在了一起。他们相互纠缠着吮吸着彼此的舌头，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角蜿蜒的滑落至脖颈。他缓慢的摸索着艾达的腰侧，手指往上游走轻抚上她柔软的胸部及挺立的粉红色乳头，对方浑身一震，在交叠着的吻中发出粘腻的鼻音。

他或许能够再来一轮，里昂一边想方设法在激烈的吮吻中去多主权，一边恍惚的思索道。


	34. Chapter 34

她想她应该要教会里昂什么叫做节制。

艾达浑身酸软中逐渐转醒，她正枕在对方被她啃满了痕迹的柔软胸膛上，她尝试性的动了动，却发现自己被特工牢牢地拥抱住，这简直就像是没有安全感的小男孩抱着自己的玩具熊，她叹了口气，推搡了几下里昂的手臂。

「嗯……你还在这？」他低头蜷起身体，用脑袋轻蹭着她含糊不清的呓语，老天，他可真担心在第二天清醒时身边只剩下印有口红唇印的便条，而艾达从此便消失在他的生命中，他为自己的想法哆嗦了一下，庆幸这些都没能够发生。他让鼻翼贴近她脖颈处的皮肤，嗅着她上面沾染的香味。

半分钟后里昂才睁开眼，恍惚间发现手掌下的触感似乎有些不太一样，他愣了愣，猛然间回过神来，昨晚一直持续到深夜的亲昵让他有些恍惚，在进行了简单的清洗后，他甚至都没为彼此套上睡衣，就这么直接钻进了被子中。

有那么一瞬间里昂的双手都不知道该往哪放。

「现在才想起来害羞？」艾达调转方向趴在了他的身上，用一只手撑着下巴饶有兴致观察着手足无措的里昂，红色由肉眼可见的速度从他的脸颊升起，「昨晚你可是热情至极，里昂，我想我已经告诉你很多次是时候睡觉了。」

「噢……我只是……」他懊恼的叹息着，尴尬的耙了耙刘海。他抬手假装不经意的撩起遮挡住艾达左眼的发丝，将其别至她的耳后，「有点控制不住。」

他没办法控制住，当他在能够真正的拥抱住自己渴求了十几年的爱……爱人，他可以这样称呼吗？里昂有些局促不安的想，所以艾达确实是答应了他的告白，对吧，他终于在不断地努力后找回了被弄丢在浣熊市的爱情。

「控制不住。」艾达挑着眉重复道。

「好极了，我们能够停止讨论这件事吗？」那让他看起来像是一个毛躁的青少年，里昂低声嘟嘟囔囔些抱怨，又重新搂紧了艾达的腰，他的心脏因为雀跃而急促的跳动着，一时半会可能没办法平复下来——他没想过她会真的答应他，他的意思是，女间谍的态度向来暧昧不清，他有时候也会沮丧的认为那些相处不过是对方用来打发时间的调侃。而现在，老天，「你要搬进来吗？」他忽然间没头没尾的将询问脱口而出。

「什么？」话题跳转的速度让艾达有点茫然。

「我的公寓。」他紧接着回答，话音刚落才意识到自己的询问可能有些傻了，他刚才是在尝试着邀请一名国际间谍搬进他的公寓，是吧，噢，上帝，他有没有说过他真不喜欢彼此间的立场问题。

「表现的太急躁可不太好，帅哥。」艾达轻巧的拒绝了他的邀请，她可不希望里昂因为她的缘故而招惹上更多的麻烦，虽然通常这些玩意都是主动找上这名特工。她低头枕在了对方的颈间，细微的挪动令里昂震了一震，浑身僵硬。她低声戏弄的笑了笑，亲吻着他的脖颈，「你看上去像是有点晨间小困扰。」

「我能解决这个。」里昂深吸一口气，艾达看上去并不会答应让他以最想要的方式解决此刻的小问题，那么他也只能尽力的使自己冷静下来。按照以往，这对于他来说很简单，里昂在内心添了一句，而当艾达在毫无遮蔽的情况下被他拥抱在怀中时，所有的一切都变得极为艰难。

「你还剩下最后半天的假期用来挥霍了，里昂。」她伸手取过床头柜上摆放着的手机，里昂所散发的、暖洋洋的温度在空调房中意外的令人感到舒适，她的视线在偏回头是不经意间扫过了特工脖颈处青紫色的齿印，这令艾达也不自然的顿了顿。

当那双半阖着的灰蓝色眼眸蒙上了一层水雾，金棕色的刘海凌乱的贴在脸颊上，艾达的目光停留在对方因为思索而不自觉半张的薄唇，昨夜的画面模糊不清的涌上她的脑海，他浑身的肌肉隆起紧绷，大汗淋漓——

她真该早点将他吞入腹中。

「行吧，接下来你有什么安排吗？」里昂盯着手机屏幕上的数字紧紧地蹙眉，他们已经错过午餐时间了，也难怪从清醒开始他的胃就一直‘咕噜咕噜’的叫个没停。他叹了口气，从屏幕上移开的视线对上了那双若有所思的金褐色眼眸，里昂愣了一下，感觉她的注视带上了些少见的火热，他掩饰性的清了清嗓，赶走了那股燥热。

「再睡上一觉？」她勾了勾嘴角，表达了自己试图赖床的意愿。

「什么？」里昂为她的建议瞪大双眼。

「我很想这么说，但是时候起来了。」她撑起身体坐在床沿，理了理自己有些凌乱的发丝。里昂的视线随着她的动作偏移，落在了她布满吻痕的背上，他的目光划过她性感的脊背曲线，抵达腰窝时有点不自然羞赧的躲闪着。

里昂将自己发烫的脸颊埋进了被子里，等待着艾达将衣服穿好。他有些无所事事的床上来回滚动了两下，直到女间谍走上前将被子掀开为止。一件T恤被盖在了他的脑袋上，随后是牛仔短裤，特工猛地坐起来，空调的温度令他打了个哆嗦。

「你带了吉他？」艾达注意到被摆放在角落的乐器。

「嗯？」咬着牙刷，满口泡沫的里昂从盥洗室探出头，他随着艾达示意的方向望去，这才想起他之前的计划，但这本该在昨夜实施，而他们都知道昨晚的状况……里昂感到自己的耳根又有点发热，「我大概没有机会使用它了。」他含糊不清的说。

她在将近一年前的时候听过里昂的演奏，对方的技术出乎意料，最起码与一名政府特工的身份不太吻合，她原以为吉他被里昂握在手中仅仅会被作为攻击丧尸的武器，像是那些偶尔会出现在对方腰间的撬棍。

她听见了持续一段时间浴头的水声，随即则是重新走出盥洗室的特工。他眯着眼打了哈欠，动作缓慢的擦拭着湿漉漉的金棕色发丝。他摇晃着自己的脑袋，将发尾的水珠抖落，然后将脸埋进了毛巾中。他的眼眶因为水汽的缘故有些泛红，当他抬起头注视着她时，湿漉漉的灰蓝色瞳眸让他看上去像极了朝主人眨着眼的小奶犬。

艾达忍不住抬起手在里昂惊讶的眼神中揉了揉他没有干透的发丝，将他原本就凌乱的发丝揉的更糟。里昂皱着眉，却往前跨了一步低头将自己的是脑袋埋在艾达的颈窝，将她肩膀的那一块布料浸的有些湿，他用脑袋拱了拱她，赶在对方反应过来前后退几步，他用手随意的揪了揪那些乱糟糟的发丝，五指梳理着过长的刘海，在它们卡进指缝时将手掌往上移了移，撩起了总会遮挡住脸颊的头发。

他朝她扯出了一抹慵懒的笑容，艾达却在能感受到的性感间硬是看出了些傻气。

里昂的肚子发出响亮的咕噜声，打断了他的动作。

「我只是有点饿了。」里昂注意到艾达嘴角戏谑的笑容，不自在的清了清嗓，尴尬的解释道。

「我以为你已经吃饱了。」她朝他扬起了眉毛。

里昂为女间谍的一语双关发出呻吟，心脏疯狂的跳动着，他一点也不为对方时不时的挑逗感到意外，这也许是艾达的乐趣，他想，她总是喜欢欣赏他因为羞赧而露出的困窘模样。他耙弄着刘海，这下倒是想让它们遮挡住他热度不断上升的脸颊。

特工所携带的吉他在最后还是派上了用场，当他们坐在房间内等待着迟到的午餐时，终于在无所事事中找到了机会的里昂将吉他取了出来，在艾达的默许中弹了起来。他选择了有些年代的歌曲，但那却是他那卷放置在公寓的卡带中最喜爱的，可惜在随身听丢失后便再也没被播放过了。

这倒是一个很好的打发时间的方式，艾达倚靠着墙壁注视着坐在单人沙发上，抱着吉他的特工。他时不时的低头注意着自己是否有弹错，阳光透过落地玻璃照射在他的身上，将他的身侧镀了一圈耀眼的光辉。她索性将双臂环抱在胸前，放任自己将视线长时间的落在里昂的身上。

他低沉的音色倒是很适合节奏缓慢的歌曲，意料之内所挑选的爱情歌也算得上是魅力十足。而她很少能有这样的机会观察他，也忽然间发现自己对这名特工所了解的还不够多，他能够泡的出美味的咖啡，拥有着好厨艺，以及他的吉他——她盯着里昂嘴角那抹柔和的笑容，散去了大部分工作所带来的疲惫倦意。

她忽然间想要亲吻他，当他们更加亲密时，艾达发现一些念头总会不断地涌上脑海。在此之前她倒是能够完美的克制住，而现在……也许在某些时刻稍微放任一下也不会出现任何的问题。


	35. Chapter 35

在回程的途中里昂忍不住假装漫不经心的又再度询问了一遍，女间谍意料中的绕开话题，并未给与回应。

但他们的关系自那之后依旧发生了变化，虽然他们在战场上相遇时依旧彼此对峙调侃，原本的剑拔弩张变得情趣味十足，当艾达朝他挑起嘴角的时候，里昂总是条件反射的率先压低枪口，他有些想要亲吻上对方带着戏谑弧度的红唇，却只能在她并未放弃的对峙下重新、不情愿的举枪。

里昂依旧居住在自己的小公寓，而艾达则会隔三差五的出现在他家起居室的沙发上，她会在面前的茶几上放置一杯装有球冰的威士忌，有时候则是笔记本电脑，她专注于手头上的工作，特工此时便倚靠着她，低头检查保养着枪械武器。

他们时常做[he]爱，有过一次的先例后，里昂总会在她准备离开时抓住她的小手腕，学着浣熊市那会的他眨着眼，试图将她挽留。艾达也很清楚他们究竟是如何渴望着彼此，当这名特工深深地皱着眉，欲言又止的希望她留宿时，想要拒绝可没有那么容易了。

他们契合的拥抱着，在精疲力竭的时候躺倒在柔软的床上，艾达有时候会为特工的过度索求提出些意见，但在困顿中像是只迷糊的金毛犬般蹭着她的里昂总是哼哼唧唧的应道，却又在下一次忘得干干净净。她为此只能搂住执拗要趴在她身上的男人叹了口气，收拢双臂随后用棉被将他严严实实的盖住。

「我认为你该更加的小心一点。」艾达在注视着特工处理伤口的动作，漫不经心的说道。

「嗯？」里昂微微抬头，分出了些注意力给站在面前的女性，这让他下一针缝错了位置，疼痛令他龇牙咧嘴，倒吸一口凉气。

「像是学会避免让自己总在战场上变得伤痕累累……」她的视线短暂的停留在特工肩膀处的枪伤，在常年与生化武器作战的情况下，他虽然留下了许多伤疤，但由手枪造成的却是唯一一处。她想她的药物总不会出现问题，他的枪伤愈合的很好，新长出来的粉色嫩肉与周遭的皮肤呈现出了鲜明的对比，她忍不住伸出手，指尖在触碰到他的伤疤时，双方都忽的一愣。

「但那是最便捷的方式，艾达，总有人需要去承担风险。」他低声的解释道。

「嗯哼，然后你用掉了我的火箭筒。」艾达挑起了一边眉毛，盯着对方扭曲缝合的伤口良久，终于决定接手他的工作。她蹲在里昂的面前朝他伸出手，特工不得不咽下了口中拒绝的话语，乖乖地将针线递给她。

「意料之中」他嘟嘟囔囔的说，在针刺穿皮肤时浑身一僵，倒也没有挣扎，任由艾达的动作。女间谍处理伤势的手法向来精准高效。

他下肋旁的伤势带了些许的红肿，这大概是由于他在工作中并不能很好的进行治疗的缘故。他没有前往医院，反而更喜欢带着发炎的伤口回到公寓独自包扎。她为他清洗上药，注意到对方紧绷的肌肉，他腹部起了一层的薄汗，脸色也有点苍白，这让艾达蹙着眉，放柔了缝合的力道。

「所以你时时刻刻都在关注我？」正当艾达以为他打算就此闭嘴的时候，倚靠在沙发背的特工忽然朝她挑了挑眉，语气中充斥了些得意的调侃，他歪着脑袋注视着她，灰蓝色的眼眸闪闪发亮，「你可以直接告诉我，你究竟有多关心——」

突然加重的缝合力道让里昂猛地抿紧了唇，他吸了一大口气，感觉自己在被坍塌的钢筋穿透腹部的那一瞬间所得到的痛楚都没有此刻这般明显，他嘀咕着些不找边际的抱怨，像是‘这大概是间谍试图折磨美国特工的手段’以及他希望艾达能够更加温柔的对待自己的伴侣。

「你或许该好好的睡上一觉。」艾达终于为线头打了个结，擦去血迹后为他裹上了一层绷带，她凑的有些近了，几乎能够问道从里昂身上散发出来的皂角味。

「我确实需要大量的休息。」里昂赞同般的点了点头。

「不，我的意思是你想要的都会在梦里实现。」她冲特工翻了翻眼皮。

里昂总喜欢在闲暇时间呆在她的身边，而艾达有时候却认为里昂才是那个需要陪伴的，即便他有着一大票的同僚作为好友，时不时的被迫参与他们的单身聚会前往酒吧喝上一杯。在这之后他便会给她发上一条充斥着大量拼写与语法错误的短信，随即握着手机满脸通红、醉醺醺又可怜兮兮的蹲在距离酒吧不远处的街尾等待着她的出现。

他总像是背负了许多独自走在一条艰难的荆棘之路，在望见她时那双灰蓝色的眼眸才真正的像是卸下了一部分的重担。他被她半拥着，跌跌撞撞的坐进汽车的副驾驶，大多数时候，在这之前，他会像是故意脚步不稳那般将她压至车边，伏在她的身上，将热乎乎的脸埋进她的颈窝，金棕色的发丝蹭的让人有些发痒。他发出叹息，紧绷的神经在短暂的温存中逐渐的放松。

他曾经数着日子思念着艾达，自他从浣熊市逃离，直到在不停歇的调查中偶尔见过几丝与艾达的作风相类似的痕迹，抱着随时可能绝望的希望在西班牙遇见她之前。数不清的噩梦，坠落与艾达温柔的亲吻，除去那些见鬼的特训外，这大概是他生活的全部了。他总能掩饰的很好，就像是至今为止并没有人发现DSO的首席特工拥有着千疮百孔的灵魂——除了艾达，她太了解他了，他们就像是……里昂不知道自己该给出怎样的形容，犹如他的体内融入了女间谍的一部分，而对方亦然。

他坐在副驾驶上逐渐的平静下来，他的酒量不错，这样的程度对于他来说走回家基本不成问题。里昂抬手揉了揉太阳穴，偏头朝艾达的方向望去。他的视线勾勒出女间谍沉静的面容，她的侧脸被路灯裹上了柔和的光芒，发丝所投下的阴影随着晚风摇曳。

她可真好看。这并不是里昂第一次这么想，最早能够追溯到浣熊市，当艾达手持枪械轻松地解决丧尸犬，摇摆着纤细的腰从阴影中逐步来到他面前时，里昂认为自己脑海中百分之八十的想法都被固定为那几句话，剩余的百分之二十正在为差点被对方当成丧尸而射击的恼怒中徘徊。

而这句话也同样出现在西班牙，那时的他正坐在快艇上，目光一眨不眨的落在对方的侧脸——是的，就像是现在，但那时可没有这么温情，他正为了彼此间的立场耿耿于怀。然后他拥有了更多的机会，他能够亲吻她在某些情况下潮红的脸颊，注视着她宁静熟睡的……

里昂在刹车中回过神来。

「需要帮助吗，帅哥？」她歪了歪头，几缕发丝下滑遮挡在她的额前，假装没看穿对方的小心思。从副驾驶走出来的特工关好了门，盯着她思索了一会，点了点头，那双带有着雾气的灰蓝色眼眸就像是夜晚的星空般闪烁广袤，令人沉醉。

里昂走到她的身边将她的手臂环绕在自己腰间，嘟囔着他还有些醉的发晕后便靠在了她的身上，带有着暖意的呼吸洒在她的皮肤上。艾达为他这幅模样发出了嗤笑，撩人的尾音让特工红了双耳，对方用脑袋蹭了蹭她，金棕色的过长刘海在她的眼前晃悠着，与她漆黑的发丝凌乱的交叠在一起。

「艾达，你知道我不能没了你。」他半阖着眼眸，一路无言，直到对方缓缓地打开公寓门时才咕哝着开口。

「我知道。」她难得配合的说。

「你能扔了那柄绳枪吗？」他顿了顿。

「我的绳枪可没有得罪你，帅哥。」她将一杯冰水塞进了里昂手中，特工在她的催促下不情愿的喝下它，他打了个冷颤，又显得清醒了一点。

「嗯哼，可我没办法越过一栋楼的距离。」里昂用手比划着，有些想念还在浣熊市的时候了，他的噩梦与创伤在艾达的陪伴下倒是愈合了不少，直到现在他已经能够以打趣的方式提起那段经历了，「最起码那时我还能追上你。」他叹了口气，又为自己犯傻的问题摇了摇头。

「来做吧。」艾达揪住了他的衣襟将他拉至自己的面前，另一只手在啃上他带有着酒气的嘴唇时往下移动。她跨前几步，将里昂限制在墙壁与她之间动弹不得，「比起那些见鬼幼稚的安慰来说，这更能让你清楚我在你身边。」她的嗓音为他时不时出现的、天马行空般的建议划过一丝嘲笑。

「你刚才说了见鬼的？」里昂一时间有些反应不过来。

「我还不知道你有这方面的兴趣，里昂。」她戏弄的扬起眉。

「不，我并不是——」他没怎么听过艾达骂脏话，毕竟女间谍向来有更好的方式进行挖苦与讥讽，但偶尔的一两句也确实能让他感到兴奋，特别是在眼下的情况中。这就有点像是不久前他听见艾达流利的说出一连串的意大利语那般，他的意思是，性感。

随后里昂眨了眨眼，索性不再去想这些，张嘴回应着来自艾达令人无法抗拒的亲吻。


	36. Chapter 36

里昂很清楚在有些方面即便是游刃有余的女间谍也没办法控制住。

他忽然间露出一个笑容，没有什么是当你知道了你时时刻刻渴望着的人也以同样的想法看待你而感到愉悦了。他探出舌头迎接女间谍的亲吻，迫不及待的与对方纠缠厮磨。微弱的酒味在这个吻中蔓延开来，里昂吮吸着艾达的舌尖，似乎想将她甜美的味道全数吞入，他们的舌头交叠，变换着角度在彼此的口腔中翻搅进出，亲吻所发出的粘腻水渍声在粗重的喘息中逐渐变得明显。

他一只手握住艾达的臀肉将她的胯部朝自己的方向紧贴着压来，炽热的阴茎隔着牛仔裤与对方的旗袍顶在她的私处。他揉搓着掌下的臀肉小幅度的用鼓起的肉刃摩擦着女间谍柔软的阴唇。艾达轻哼一声抬手揪住了里昂的发丝，她将这个吻变得更加深入，舌尖摸索刮搔着里昂口腔中的每一处，她品尝着他带有着些许酒气的味道，按照对方急躁的意愿摆动了几下快步，燥热的阴部挑逗般的挤压着他蓄势待发的阴茎。

里昂喘了口气，想要就这么顶入艾达体内的想法不断蚕食着他的理智，他猛地一转身调换彼此的位置，将对方压制在了墙上，他一把搂住她纤细柔韧的腰，另一只手掀开了她的旗袍下摆，直接从她的内裤边缘探入，他毫无障碍的抚摸上她湿热的阴部，手指挤压进她有些湿润的缝隙中。

艾达在特工的手指顺着从穴口不断溢出的液体挤入缝隙中时浑身一震，她微微弓起了腰，上半身紧贴着里昂。他带有着炙热温度的手掌覆盖在她的阴部，热度让她有些难耐的皱了皱眉。她在交缠着的吻中发出含糊不清的呻吟，无法吞咽的唾液顺着他们的嘴角下滑，里昂屈起手指将中指与无名指探入了她的体内，女间谍敏感的阴道在粗糙手指摩擦的瞬间将他吮紧。

「我以为你喝醉了，里昂。」她在这个吻结束后漫不经心的舔过里昂的嘴角说道，她没能够从他的嘴里尝到太多的酒精味，说明这名特工并没有他表现出来的那么晕乎乎，「哈啊……」她皱着眉为对方摁压厮磨她内壁的手指压抑着喘息，湿漉漉的爱液随着他的动作从含着两根手指，被翻搅的穴口中流淌出来，粘腻的淋在里昂的手掌上。

里昂带有着老茧的指腹不断刮搔着她，她的双腿在被手指抽动所产生的酥麻快感中颤动着，她揪紧了特工的发丝，后者低下头不断来回的吮吻着她的脖颈。对方胡乱啃咬像是小狗般的动作让艾达忍不住发出轻笑，她揉了揉里昂的后颈，亲吻着他金棕色的发丝带了些宠溺的味道。

「我确实喝醉了。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说道，忙着在艾达的脖颈上留下更多属于自己的印记。他知道他所留下的位置太过于明显，他也知道艾达有办法遮盖住，但对方似乎并不太喜欢那么做，她像是更愿意欣赏当他的视线落在那些明显的吻痕上时羞赧无措的模样，「艾达……」他舔弄着她的皮肤，咬啮着含糊不清的咕哝着她的名字。

他听见了艾达变为急促的喘息声，她的小穴在他手指的搅弄下湿的更加厉害，他用手掌揉搓过她敏感的阴蒂，不出意外地感受到对方突如其来的一阵哆嗦，她倚靠在他的身上，面颊被情欲染上了潮红。他不断地亲吻着她，探入了更多的手指开阔着她的内部，他肆意的翻搅着，粘稠的水渍声令人耳红心跳。她所分泌出的滑腻液体顺着她的大腿流淌下来，一部分随着他的动作从穴口中被挤出，滴落在地板上，她的阴道很快被他的手指操弄的又软又湿，不断收缩裹紧。

「艾达……」里昂有些兴奋的加快了手指抽插的动作，他另一只手紧紧地勒住女间谍的腰将她禁锢在自己的怀抱中，他的手掌被液体浸的透湿，进出比起一开始要更加的顺畅。艾达弓起脊背在他的耳边沉重的喘息着，呻吟伴随着若有若无的舔弄落在他的耳旁，他将四根手指挤进了她的肉穴，大拇指不停歇的刺激着她挺立的阴蒂，他用指尖挤弄刮过，酥麻的快感像是电流般的击中了艾达，让她浑身发颤。

「够……够了，里昂。」她急促的喘息着，被持续刺激让她双眸潮湿，被蜂拥而至的快感逼迫在高潮的边缘。她用双手捧起了里昂的脸颊，注视着特工一脸渴求充斥着欲望的表情，他似乎为她的喊停感到疑惑，原本还在不断玩弄她阴蒂的大拇指顿了顿，停了下来，他张了张嘴试图说些什么，却被艾达吻上了双唇。

「为什么？」他困惑的眨了眨眼，艾达的内壁还将他的手指吮的很紧，她裸露出来的那部分胸口被欲望熏得通红，他半阖着眼，睫毛轻颤了几下，最终有些困难的抽出了自己的手指，他握住她的臀部将她往上拖了拖，她的内裤早已被爱液浸的透湿，「艾达？」

「因为我需要你进入我，里昂。」她用舌尖描绘着他的薄唇，细细的咬啮着。她注意到了那双沮丧的灰蓝色眼眸忽然亮起的瞬间，忍不住又一次将舌头挤进他的口中探寻着他的味道，与他的舌叶交叠在一起，「我喜欢你的手指，甜心，但我更想感受你……」

里昂粗重的喘了口气，他在慌忙着应付艾达的亲吻中一只手笨拙的解开了牛仔裤的扣子与拉链，胯下勃起的粗长阴茎在瞬间弹了出来拍击在女间谍的大腿上，他抬起她的一条腿挪动了几下，才将硕大的深红色冠头挤进了她的阴唇中，抵在了她湿软阖动的穴口处。

他兴奋的喘着气，在缓慢挺入的途中发出了低沉的呻吟，艾达的内壁近乎是在他进入的一瞬间便热情的包裹上来。「放……放松点，艾达。」他有些艰难的推进着，在开拓她体内的同时吻着她的嘴唇低声的安抚道，一只手摸索着向上试着解开女间谍的旗袍，「你把我咬的太紧了……」

特工耸动着胯部动了动，不出意外地注意到了对方紧蹙的眉头，里昂想他没办法坚持太久，艾达体内的软肉正一吸一裹的吮着他，他抬高她的腿将她含有着他的阴茎的穴口完全的暴露出来，他慢腾腾的后退，随后猛地撞入她的深处。

「哈啊……」艾达绷紧了腰，她攀附在他后背的手紧抓着他的衬衫，特工跳动着的，布满筋脉的阴茎摩擦着她敏感的阴道，她的腿有些发软，对方突如其来的整根没入像是能将她顶撞上高潮，他们的私处不断地摩擦在一起，很快她的肉瓣便被里昂的耻毛磨蹭的通红，「很好……里昂。」她被填满的甬道满足的裹紧体内的肉刃，她啃咬着里昂的下唇，尝到了微弱的血腥味，「继续——」

里昂这下倒是放开了自己的动作，他大开大合的撞入了艾达的体内，粗壮的肉刃像是要将她撑裂般的厮磨着，他顶弄着她的深处，将她温暖紧致的肉穴翻搅的一团糟，情色粘腻的水渍声与拍击声交杂在一起，湿滑的爱液随着穴口吞吐阴茎的节奏不断地被挤出，飞溅在彼此的身上，将他们的交合处浸的湿哒哒。

他扣紧了艾达的臀部不停歇的顶撞着，女间谍被他撞击的不断的起伏着，颠起的脚趾抵在地板上勉强的保持平衡，她发出了沙哑性感的呻吟，在交缠着的吻中显得不太清晰。里昂又将她往上抬了抬，让她完全的脱离地面，将她压制在墙壁上。他有些粗暴的解开了她的内衣，当胸罩脱落后她被裹在旗袍中的双乳弹跳了几下，坚硬的乳头将衣服顶出了明显的凸痕。里昂低下头将她挺起的乳尖纳入口中，在抽插律动的节奏中狠狠的吮吸着。

「啊啊……乖男孩……」她被他吮的头皮发麻，对方温热的口腔正将她的乳头包裹住，柔软的舌头隔着旗袍的布料不断地来回舔弄，他吸咬着她肿胀的乳粒，阴茎不断地在她的体内肆意冲撞，「见鬼……用你那灵巧的舌头……哈啊……好好地……舔它……」她嘴角勾起戏弄的笑容，浑身被操的又酥又麻，特工顶撞的力道让她颠动起伏着，背部与冰凉的墙壁不断地摩擦着，她故意收缩着甬道，绞紧了体内不停歇往内部冲撞的阴茎。

她柔软的乳肉被里昂舔弄的舒服极了，对方拉扯开她旗袍的领口，撕裂出较大的开口让她被舔吮的湿漉漉的乳房从中被挤出来，里昂再度毫无障碍的含着她的乳头，用牙齿不断地摩擦咬啮着，他拉扯着她的乳头，麻痒伴随着疼痛让艾达舒爽的挺起胸，她另一边的乳房随着特工捣弄撞击的节奏晃动着，坚挺的乳头摩擦着旗袍丝滑的布料。

「艾达……你再、再说一说……」里昂满脸通红的抬起头，金棕色的发丝由于汗湿的缘故而粘腻在他的脸颊上，他减小了抽插的幅度，转而左右摇晃着碾磨她的敏感点，他注视着艾达微微红肿的嘴唇，再度忍不住吻了上去，他无比顺利的将舌头挤进了她因为喘息而微张的口中，含着她的舌叶无比渴望的吮吸着，「艾达……」

「操我，里昂。」艾达为对方兴奋的气喘吁吁的模样扬起眉，索性中断了他这个急躁的亲吻，凑上前用舌头舔弄着他的耳廓，她压低了自己的嗓音，在他耳边发出性感撩人的轻笑，「里昂，嗯？」她含着他的耳垂，吮舔着，「用你的老二、阴茎……你能用你那该死的阴茎将我操的又湿又软……瘫软在你身下喘息呻吟，别他妈的停下来了，肯尼迪特工——」

操、操、操——

里昂只能够感觉这些话像是在他原本就混乱的脑袋中炸开了花，触电般的酥麻像是从被艾达低声呢喃着的耳边一直迅速的窜上他的尾椎，他沉重的喘了口气，紧扣艾达大腿的手指因为过度用劲而泛起白色，他的阴茎兴奋的胀大一圈，浑身结实的肌肉鼓动着，青筋与脉络凸起的更加明显。

他退出，随即猛的撞入女间谍的体内，他的动作变得粗暴并且凶狠，里昂的呼吸声变得更加急促，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，一下又一下狂躁的顶入艾达的体内。特工让扶住她腰部的手下滑，双手捧起了对方的大腿将她开岔的更开，他将她的腿部往上折起，阴茎毫无障碍的在她的肉穴中进进出出，淫扉的爱液不断‘噗呲噗呲’随着他过快的动作被挤出，滴答的落在地板上形成了水滩，里昂硕大的冠头不断地碾压着她的敏感点，她大幅度的在他的顶弄中起伏颠动，超出承受能力的节奏让紧绷着弓起腰，仰着脖颈无助的喘息着。

里昂让自己的阴茎操的又深又危险，他低头啃咬上对方上下摆动着的乳房，咬啮吞咽着她的乳肉，艾达扭动着酥麻的腰承受着对方的冲撞，确保每一次的捣入都能顶弄上令她愉悦的、瑟瑟发抖的点。她抬手揪紧了里昂金棕色的发丝，全身潮红布满了一层薄汗，她的阴部在他胯部的拍几下通红一片，柔嫩的穴口被他的阴茎摩擦的红肿，她张开嘴断断续续的喘息着，唾液顺着她微微探出口腔的舌尖滴落。

「哈啊……啊啊啊啊——」她的呻吟沙哑甜腻，让里昂驰骋在她体内的阴茎变得更加兴奋。他熟练地撞击刺激她敏感的肉壁，持续不断的、亲密无间的摩擦让火辣辣的刺痛与快感蜂拥而至，她确实被他干的又软又湿，随即在对方狠狠一吸她肿胀的乳头时浑身痉挛的抵达了高潮。

她大口的喘着气，潮吹的粘滑爱液像是失禁般的在里昂抽插的间隙中喷洒涌出，她倒在了特工的身上，双臂无力的挂在他的肩头。她失焦的金褐色眼眸犹如被操狠了那般微微上翻，她紧致湿软的肉壁在高潮的刺激中绞紧了里昂的阴茎，将特工夹得又爽又麻。里昂呜咽着挺胯干进了她深处的顶端，就像是想要将他的囊袋也一起挤进她吞吐阴茎的穴口中般的研磨着内部，直到绷紧腹部再也控制着不住的射进她的体内，用精液将她灌满。

里昂调换了彼此的姿势，他靠着墙缓慢的滑落坐在地板上，将还在喘着气没有回过神来的女间谍拥抱在怀中，他抬起头用汗津津的脸颊轻蹭着她的，被吮爽了而失神的灰蓝色眼眸对上了金褐色，他因为这场棒透了的性爱而大汗淋漓，紧抱着她平复着自己的呼吸。

「里昂。」她叫到，对方抬眼望向了她。

艾达注视着特工湿爽变暗的灰蓝色眼眸，他的喉结上下滚动，凌乱的金棕色发丝让他在经历了高潮后看起来性感极了。她情不自禁的舔了舔嘴角，吻上了他半张着的嘴唇，彼此的舌尖在一瞬间缠绵的黏在一起。

她想要说些什么……浴室？不，这场性爱该在中场休息后进入第二轮了。


	37. Chapter 37

虽然艾达像是从未表示过什么，但里昂仍旧认为她也应该算是搬进了他的公寓中。

他公寓中一些不起眼的角落总是在悄然无息的发生着改变，像是被女装占据了三分之一空间的衣柜，放置在盥洗室的另一套洗漱用具，以及酒柜中时不时多出来的昂贵品种。这个体验实在是有些奇妙了，一开始他总会打开衣柜时条件反射的愣上几秒，可能无意识的露出了傻气的笑容，才无奈的摇了摇头，揉着金棕色的脑袋将衬衫取出来。

他的生活一如既往的操蛋，生化武器依旧让人犯呕，他仍然认为自己正孤身一人行走在充满了死亡的道路上，他看不见希望，但他身边却有着他从浣熊市开始就渴望的人的陪伴，艾达，他想，其实他更愿意认为艾达十几年来一直如此，只不过，行吧，真正确立关系后感觉总会有些不一样。

里昂走出机场，没来得及换下自己沾有血污的衬衫，便站在超市的货架前与上面的食物干瞪眼，并没忘记自己在临走前空空如也的食品柜与冰箱。介于他经常拖着一身战后脏兮兮的衣物进入快餐店，对于落在他身上探究好奇的目光倒没有太大的感觉。他注意到了好几个人从他身侧绕道而行，有些无奈的想对方大概是将他当成是刚结束聚众斗殴的混蛋了。

他懒得解释自己并不会在结账时掏出手枪进行抢劫，在对方警惕的眼神中刷卡付账，同时在内心嘀咕着抱怨如果不是自助付款的队伍实在是太长，他早就能提着环保袋离开了。

当里昂慢悠悠的逛回家时，最后一缕阳光恰巧被天际吞没，他站在公寓楼的下方，抬头仰望着自己所在的楼层，没有任何的光亮，他眨了眨眼，为自己不该有的失落叹了口气，当然，艾达可没有真正的搬进他家与他同居，而女间谍也向来只会挑选他在的日子拜访。

里昂很快发现自己表现的可能有些贪心了，当他愈发的与艾达亲密的时候，总是忍不住想要朝她索取更多，像是如此能够将距离浣熊市开始所遗失的部分补回来似的，他朝前跨出一步，随后是第二步，同时无比的感激女间谍所选择的仅仅是站在原地等待着他，而非躲避般的渐行渐远。

但那不算过分，对吧？他苦恼的耙着刘海，他的意思是指，除去那些必要的立场因素，私下他们依旧能够给予对方足够的相处时间，他爱她，老天，他只是想要在当他卸下了一部分属于DSO首席特工的成分，重新变回为艾达的小警察时能够随时随地的黏着她，见鬼，黏着自己的伴侣、爱人，这点应该算不上过分吧。他们能够就稍微、稍微的将彼此的职业与生活区分开。

好极了，他知道这没有可能，天方夜谭。

里昂摸索着裤子口袋，原本该放置着公寓钥匙的区域正静静的躺着两枚子弹，他望着手心的弹药愣了愣，随后有些慌忙的开始检查上衣——没有，他想，他究竟是忘记带钥匙了，还是将它弄丢了？

这也是为什么艾达会在抵达里昂的公寓时，发现一名正盘腿坐在防盗门门口，闷闷不乐啃着手中的玉米煎饼的特工。

「我大概是世界上唯一一位被关在家门外的特工了。」里昂狼吞虎咽的咬着手中的玉米煎饼，没忘记在听见熟悉的脚步声时嘟囔着自嘲，他先是望见了一双包裹在宽松的、鼠灰色休闲裤中的腿，然后缓慢的抬头让视线对上了一脸戏谑的女间谍，他将剩下的煎饼一股脑的塞进了口中，鼓起的腮帮让他看上去像是生怕被主人发现偷吃的仓鼠。

「我不知道你是否是第一位被关在公寓门外，但我想你大概是第一位在战场上弄丢家门钥匙的特工。」挂有防盗门钥匙的小熊扣坠掉落在了里昂盘起的腿上，特工有些讶异的低下头，思索着不仅是战场上，就连在私下的生活艾达也能够拯救他于水火之中。

他真的不能没了她，里昂想，毫无疑问，假使他没有了艾达，他早就成为浣熊市牺牲者的一部分了。

「我知道那是你。」他嚼着口中的煎饼含糊不清的说着，他总能在战场上感受到熟悉的目光，而当他解决了面前扎堆的感染者，终于能够喘一口气认真检查的时候，却又发现那股视线很快的消失殆尽，「消音的狙击枪？」

「显然你帮我把撤离路线清扫的不错。」她轻哼一声。

里昂像是被玉米煎饼噎到了般锤了锤胸口，接过了艾达递来的果汁灌下了两口后才缓回来。他抬眼才发现女间谍由于翻找他身侧的环保袋而蹲在了他的身边，与浣熊市交互的场景令里昂愣了愣，随后才反应过来，伸手捉住了艾达的小手臂，猛地将她扯进了怀中。

他的身上不再像是那时般充满着血腥味，反而带了些玉米煎饼的香气。

「相信我，坐在家门口可不是个好的选择，里昂。」她略带沙哑的嗓音打断了彼此间突然冒出的回忆。

「我知道。」他小声的嘀咕着，连忙松开了紧握艾达手腕的力道。

钥匙扣的失而复得让里昂松了口气，他跟随在艾达身后从地上在站起来，将防盗门打开。这时的他忽然想自己确实在几分钟、艾达出现以前思索着该不该打电话给她，让她解决此刻的窘境。他早就将备用钥匙交给了女间谍，为此还得到了对方毫不留情的嘲讽，像是别忘记了她作为国际间谍的身份。

他当然很清楚，但他向来都将最高度的信任给予她。

更别提他们迟早会面临这一问题，里昂将环保袋放置在桌面上，将食材一项项的堆进冰箱里。他注意到艾达习惯性的打开电视调换至新闻频道，随后取出属于她的那个杯子朝酒柜的方向走去，特工顿了顿，赶在她将酒瓶取出来前把刚买来的果汁塞给她。

「我以为这是我的兴趣。」里昂在对方饶有兴致，挑眉的注视下耸了耸肩——像是在战后为来一杯威士忌，但他可不知道艾达什么时候染上他的习惯了。

「很奇怪吗？」她挑了挑眉，询问道。

「什么？」里昂有些疑惑。

「像是受到了你的影响？」她为一脸困惑的特工嗤笑一声，伸手亲昵的拍了拍他的腮帮。

「这……」

艾达朝起居室沙发的方向走去，与他擦肩而过。

「……很不错。」里昂摸了摸自己的鼻子，耳廓的温度有些升高。

稍晚一些的时候他还是设法让艾达留了下来，他挤在沙发上与她一同看着那些没有营养的脱口秀，发丝因为对方的要求洗澡后未擦干，时不时的滴落着些水珠。里昂将脑袋靠在女间谍的肩膀上，迷迷糊糊的打了个哈欠。

这倒是与他不久前所为之拼命的生化战场相距甚远，他半眯着眼听着电视机中传来的阵阵笑声，感觉恍如隔世。要知道就在几个小时前他还为随时可能出现的感染者警惕的绷紧神经，而现在却无所事事的倚靠着艾达，华盛顿特区一切如常的生活太过于宁静，反而让他有些格格不入。

「看腻了？」艾达突然开腔，显然是注意到了里昂的困倦与兴致缺缺。

「不，我只是……」他盯着屏幕中主持人的脸，胶装不在意的将艾达的手抓握在五指中。他没将整句话说完便沉默了下来，思索着这下女间谍肯定又该嘲讽他的多愁善感了，「只是有点困了。」

艾达的手指修长有力，保养姣好，他几乎没办法抚摸出上面因为长时间的使用枪支而留下的老茧，他试着与她十指相扣，最后索性低下头将注意力放在她的手上。他有些贪婪的感受着她掌心的温度，视线细致的描绘着她手背的脉络，修长的手指。他注意到了对方指腹上几道不明显的伤口，随后才反应过来这也同时是属于一名战士的手，谁知道究竟有多少感染者命丧于此，里昂漫不经心的想。

「我第一次见到你的时候，」艾达瞥了一眼他的小动作，「认为你是一名既愚蠢又固执的警官。」

「这听起来不太像是赞美。」里昂挑了挑眉。

「十足的个人英雄主义，执拗而又多管闲事的跟在我后面。」她勾起嘴角露出一个笑容，「你毁了我的任务，我本该有的假期，天知道我当时多想让你滚出我的视线。」

「有那么糟吗？」他动了动双唇，微弱的声音被淹没在了电视的吵闹声中。

「但你救了我，选择相信我，你让我对自己产生了混乱的怀疑，还有并不该存在的……‘爱’——我并不喜欢这些。」

里昂的手指有些不自然的颤抖，察觉到这点的艾达扭过头，对上了一双异常认真的注视着她的灰蓝色眼眸，目光相交的那一瞬间，里昂率先撇开了视线。

「即便我不太愿意，接下来的一切还是发生了我预料之外的变化，是的，你是对的。」

里昂这时才重新移回视线，他有些紧张的眨了眨眼，汗珠从鼻尖滑落。

「也是时候该接受这些变化了，里昂。」


	38. Chapter 38

当今年的第一片雪花飘落下来的时候，里昂去了欧洲，作为总统的保镖。这时他才勉强回想起自己的本职工作，为终于不用在丧尸的洗澡水中打滚感到庆幸。

所有的一切一如里昂预计中的顺利，毫无疑问，并没有人会胆大妄为的选择在这个时候袭击美国总统，而他的工作相较于奔波在生化战场第一线来说要轻松的多，毕竟总统可不仅仅会携带他一名保镖。

唯一的小意外大抵是里昂在整理自己的枪械时发现的，繁杂的花纹以及样式都告诉了他这应该是属于艾达的绳枪。特工为此感到讶异，思索着他可能是在整理途中不小心拿错了，无论如何，在为了不将女间谍绳枪弄丢的情况下，里昂只能随时随地的将它携带在身上。

这也致使了他在宴会途中有些走神，就连总统，他的好友也为他心不在焉的情况担忧的询问了几句。他注视着里昂从进入会场到现在一直放置在腰间枪上的手，为对方十足警惕的模样摇了摇头，低声的打趣道并未有人会在此刻袭击。

里昂漫不经心的点了点头，指腹在不经意间划过枪柄的纹路，他很清楚艾达向来不会让这柄绳枪离身太久，恍惚间认为上面像是还留有对方的温度。他同时也感到跃跃欲试，像是在晚宴结束后，回到入住的酒店前找机会使用它，他很清楚被绳枪带着飞是怎样的感觉，但还从未单独使用过。

作为保镖的好处大概就是在晚宴中并不会有人来与你搭话，只需要应付时不时伴随着电流声从通讯器中传入耳膜的命令，警戒着任何可疑的行动。

作为贴身保镖，总统依旧是给与了这名特工最大程度上的自由，这也是为何里昂能够在晚宴结束后，漫步在陌生的街道，独自一人朝总统所包下的那栋酒店走去。

气温有些冷了，里昂呼出一口白雾，鼻尖被冻的有些红红的。他在半响的犹豫后拨通了艾达的电话，有些犹豫着该不该将绳枪的事情告诉她，他顿了顿，而女间谍则在他打算挂断电话的前一秒钟接通了。他嘟嘟囔囔的不知道该说些什么，于是艾达就问他晚宴的情况。

「晚宴已经结束了。」里昂说，走进了一家咖啡店为自己买了一杯热饮，「和媒体播报的没有太大的差别，和平的，没有出现任何的意外状况。」

他开始抱怨起自己的肚子有些饿了，认为他总是会在饥肠辘辘时被分配到任务。他嘀嘀咕咕的说了好一大串，突然间又笑了起来，他低声的询问道艾达是否需要他为她带些什么，他认为他的老朋友亚当会给予他一些私人空间。

艾达倚靠在酒店的落地窗前，利用窗帘遮挡住自己的身形注视着楼下的车队，她没有开灯，仅仅是站在那对着月色发了会呆。

「你倒是有一位不错的朋友。」她随后这么说道。

「他是一名好总统。」里昂愣了愣，有点答非所问的给出回应。

里昂还在思索着有关于绳枪的事情，喝了一口咖啡后才发现自己条件反射的选择了女间谍钟爱的口味。对于他来说可能有些太甜了，他想，这就像是艾达的吻……他晃了晃神，但艾达的吻可比这更甜了，他抖落了手臂上的雪花，猛地抬起头。

「下雪了？」艾达在电话那头轻笑道，尾音的沙哑带着令人心痒的性感。

「是的。」他点了点头，在没有遮蔽物的街道上只能够任由那些雪花落在他金棕色的脑袋上。里昂加快了脚步，打定主意在雪下大前赶回酒店。他有些后悔了，他想，他应该跟着总统的车队返回，而非特异独行的选择了另一种方式，仅仅是为了一杯咖啡。

他不愿挂断这通电话，只能絮絮叨叨的和艾达说着与先前的目的毫不相关的话题，他吸溜了一下鼻子，身体在进入了温暖的酒店后完全的放松下来，他与大厅内的其他随行人员打过招呼后，进入电梯摁下了自己的所在楼层。

「亲爱的，」里昂说，他关上了房门，直径走到了酒店的落地窗前，他拉开了厚重的窗帘，让窗外的景色一览无余。雪花正温柔的飘落，很快在道路上汇集起来，「如果你也能在这里……」

「我以为我们能有很多机会一起看雪景，里昂。」她的声音自身后响起，让特工有那么一瞬间像是没办法分辨出究竟哪道声线才是该有的现实。

他转过身，嘴角弯出一抹笑容的女性正一眨不眨的注视着他。

她穿了一条牛仔裤，黑色看上去温暖舒适的毛绒外套将她紧紧地裹住，从衣领那露出的脖颈在黑色的衬托下看上去更加白皙了，里昂的脑袋有些发蒙，大约半分钟后才反应过来。

「行吧。」他说，在注意到女间谍挂断电话后才做出了与她相同的动作，「所以总统的安保设施对于你来说完全没有任何的影响。」

「你知道我总有自己的方式。」她朝他挑了挑眉。

「在夜晚闯入一名特工的房间内可不是个明智的选择。」他一边说着一边走上前，当他们靠的足够近时，艾达也终于能够感受到他身上所携带着的那股寒气，他的鼻尖冻得发红，令他看上去有些可爱，「更别提是在如此特殊的情况下。」

「别担心，我没有其他的目的。」艾达转身打开了灯，随后将窗帘重新拉上。她朝里昂摆了摆手，示意对方桌面上所摆放的两盘食物。

哇喔，这可真贴心。

里昂眨了眨眼，走上前在女间谍的注视中风卷残云，同时开始思考着假使他们下一次在战场上相遇，艾达会不会也如此为他额外准备好一份食物——随后他又为自己愚蠢的想法感到好笑，他可不能够想象艾达在掏出绳枪前先递给他一份温热的汉堡。

当‘绳枪’这个词出现在他脑海中的时候，里昂猛地反应过来他大概已经知道艾达会出现在此的原因了，他吞咽食物的动作停顿了几秒钟，然后开始等待着女间谍何时会将这个问题提出，而他又该给予怎样的解释。

他打了个饱嗝，又喝下了两杯由艾达递给他的水，特工出乎意料的信任让女间谍静默了会，随即在对方理所当然的注视中勾起有一抹笑容。

「幸好你没有将胡子留的太长。」艾达突然开口道。

「什么？」里昂认为自己有些跟不上对方的思维运转。

女间谍挑起了眉，伸手指了指自己的嘴角，特工先是皱着眉愣了一会，才慌忙的抽出纸巾擦拭着嘴角。他刚才只是吃的有些太快了，他没忘记在内心为自己辩解，通常情况下他可不会让酱汁沾染的一嘴都是。

「很好。」他将纸巾扔进垃圾桶，正襟危坐，「我擦干净了，所以现在我能够吻你了吗？」

下一秒艾达的手指便勾起了他的下巴，她故意审视着他的嘴唇，然后才是一个带有着凉意的亲吻。她用舌尖描绘着他的嘴唇，直到从特工的回应尝到了酱汁的味道，她朝里昂凑进一步环抱住他的背，手指在亲吻中顺着脊骨不断地下滑，抵达了他的腰部。

当里昂还打算继续下去的时候，女间谍早已轻巧的推开，她舔了舔嘴角像是在回味着中途被打断的亲吻，将绳枪在对方眼前晃了一晃。

「棒极了，现在你的目的达到了。」里昂有些不甘心的说道。

「在我离开前……我的肯尼迪特工是否愿意解释一下为什么绳枪会在你的手里？」艾达似乎并不打算放过他。

「那是因为……」老实讲原因里昂自己也解释不清楚，当他回过神来的时候这把绳枪已经被放入了他的武器箱中带到了这里，「我……」他结结巴巴，头一次为自身的语言表述能力感到忧虑。

「我也希望我能够陪你更久一点，但我是时候该离开了。」她喜欢看着里昂露出窘迫的模样，那总是格外的有趣。艾达的视线在对方微微变红的脸颊上环视一圈，随后长时间的落在了他的唇上——他的嘴唇一如既往的足够软，她想，胡渣依旧是在能够接受的范围内，但她在刚才的那个吻中尝到了微弱的血腥味，大概是由于天气的缘故，他的嘴唇有些干，「里昂。」

她从口袋中掏出了一条唇膏扔给了他。

「祝你任务顺利，嗯？」她将绳枪挂在了腰间，离开房间前给予了一脸挽留的特工一枚飞吻。

「顺利，嗯？」里昂在房门完全关闭后干巴巴的学着艾达的语气，他将对方留下的唇膏举高至面前，有些笨拙的打开扭出，嗅到了总能够从女间谍嘴唇上所品尝到味道。

好极了，现在你该回想一下艾达究竟是怎样将它涂抹在唇上的了，上帝，这真的不会太油吗，为什么她会喜欢在嘴唇上留下一层这种玩意的触感？里昂皱了皱眉，最后小心仔细的将唇膏收进了上衣口袋中。


	39. Chapter 39

艾达走进里昂的公寓中。

她花了些时间才完成自己的工作，在订购机票时反复犹豫选择了美国，抵达了华盛顿特区，走出机场的那一瞬间被冰冷的空气包围时，才反应过来她条件反射的选择了里昂所在的城市。总统的行程早在两周前结束，而在没有任何生化恐怖袭击的干扰下，她猜测那名美国特工大概正裹着被子蜷缩在沙发上，捧着热腾腾的咖啡一眨不眨的注视着播放电影的电视屏幕。

即便是与里昂认识许久，她依旧不太清楚特工打发时间的方式，倒是在夏天时见过他抱着一大桶冰激凌，抓着游戏手柄，躲在凉飕飕的空调房中打着游戏。她原以为这些正常人的娱乐方式总与他们相距甚远，但在经历过与里昂一同挤进体育场观看超级碗后，她倒是学会不再为对方的行径感到讶异了。

里昂几乎在每年都不会错过观看比赛，不过在了解到艾达并不太喜欢那样热闹的场合后，只能将默默地选择放弃现场，转而和她挤在沙发上观看。很难想象出这名一向在生化战场无比沉稳的特工会露出犹如球迷般疯狂的模样，可……超级碗，她想，那对于任何美国人来说或许就是个意外。

公寓中并没有除了她之外第二个人的存在，艾达有些怀疑对方是否又陷入了加班的梦魇，这应该特殊的公务员与自由职业者之间的区别，最起码她能在一定范围之内挑选自己的任务，甚至是计划着为自己留下足够的假期。她忽然间又想起里昂曾经喋喋不休在她耳边嘟囔着对于加班的抱怨，随即细微的勾动着嘴角。

她也许只是想要见他一面，或是确保他安全的结束了任务。艾达在特工的公寓中环视了一圈，除了那些堆积起来的报告外，倒也没有任何有用的情报。她随手拿起书房办公桌上摆放着的文件，为政府的调查力度嗤之以鼻，上面所给出的资料她早在一两个月前就已经看过了，也难怪里昂总会在执行任务时面对突发状况显得一头雾水。

她在他的书架上发现了两盒磁带，看上去有些年代但依旧保存完好。也难怪里昂总是在他的随身听弄丢后耿耿于怀，艾达举起了其中一盒，半分钟的观察后才发现它有些眼熟，或许她也曾经有过相同的，她想，但她有些记不清了，毕竟她向来不会将毫无意义的事情放在心上。

艾达在他的公寓中度过了一夜，然后是第二夜，里昂依旧没有出现在她的面前。这倒是与他之前的习惯有些不太一样了，艾达挑了挑眉，却在准备开始进行简单的调查时，像是想起了什么似得愣了一愣。

她原本可以就此离开或者等待更好的时机，但当艾达回过神来的时候，她已经赶在第二天太阳升起前来到了里昂的另一处房产，她将车停稳，随后又为自己的行为发出嘲讽般的嗤笑。午夜，她想，准备摁响门铃的手指顿了顿，也许她该选择更简单点的直接闯入，像是——

她面前的大门被猛地打开，屋内暖呼呼的温度染上了她冰凉的脸颊。她不自在的皱了皱眉，然后在对上一双充斥着惊喜与讶异的灰蓝色眼眸时，将覆盖在大腿枪套处的手掌缓慢的移开。他看起来不像是刚睡醒，艾达注视着他因为屋内的火炉而被熏上潮红的脸颊思索道，当然了，她对特工的作息规律并没有太大的兴趣。

「艾达？」对方先是侧了侧身给予她足够进入的空间，然后才叫着她的名字，「我……你收到了我的短信？」他看起来有点局促不安。

短信？

艾达扬起了眉毛，显然是回想起了自己在任务中因为意外而遭到毁灭性打击的手机。

「嗯。」她在那双带有着期待的眼眸下随口应道。

「好极了。」里昂关上门冲她露出一个笑容，他揪了揪自己金棕色的刘海试图控制好犹如蜂鸟拍动翅膀般愉悦的心情，「我没有收到你的回复，电话也没办法打通，我以为你……」

他带着低落沮丧的情绪看着电视打发时间，每隔几分钟总忍不住检查手机，说实话他已经打算放弃了，毕竟除了电话号码外他没有其他任何联络艾达的方式，行踪成迷的女间谍可没有固定的居所，他甚至不知道该去哪才能找到她。这倒是有些奇怪了，他又这么想，毕竟他们之间也算是已经相互确立关系了。

也许他能找个机会再度提出同居请求，他是说，即便是艾达给出拒绝，他也要想方设法得到更多能够联络她的方式。

「外面下雪了？」里昂用手拍落艾达肩膀上的雪花，触碰到对方的瞬间才发现她皮肤的温度有些太冷了。他快步走到沙发前将带有着火炉与自己体温的毛毯裹在了女间谍身上，他抬手擦拭着她的发丝，随后又在她的注视中忙碌了一阵，将一杯冒着热气的可可塞进她的手中。

「需要我提醒你现在已经凌晨两点多了吗？」艾达瞥了一眼杯中的可可，似笑非笑的说道。

「噢——」他随着艾达的提问看了一眼墙壁上的时钟，皱了皱眉，「你不该这个时候赶过来，我的意思是……」

他没想到艾达会在工作结束后，得知他的消息时连休息都没有就这样赶过来，也许她才离开又一个地狱，刚下飞机没多久。他不知道该怎么形容现在的感受，但总觉得艾达远比他起居室内那个燃烧着的炉火要更加的温暖，他想他至今为止总在寻找着自己的归属感，无论是那间小公寓，还是这栋被他刻意进行温馨装潢的房子——他望向了艾达——她才是他的归属感……家，他想。

于是他不顾艾达还捧着那杯热可可，有些别扭的拥抱住了她，随后在对方带有威胁性的嗓音诉说着别弄撒了这杯热饮时，才不甘心的变换了姿势，从后方搂抱住。他用脑袋蹭着对方的颈窝，她身上冰凉的温度令里昂忍不住打了个冷颤。

他尝到了落在她颈窝处的雪花，冰凉带着她的味道，随后很快便在高温下化成了水。

「那只是一杯热可可，艾达。」他是不太清楚对方的饮食习惯，毕竟对于他来说在两三点钟吃披萨喝汽水可都是家常便饭。里昂偏过头注视着她，过长的刘海随着他的动作轻微的晃动着。

「我真该庆幸你糟糕的饮食习惯没对你的身材造成太大的影响。」她偏了偏头试着躲过对方炙热的呼吸，她转身脱离了对方的怀抱，目光带着审视扫过里昂的腹部，「希望有一天你不会出现只剩下一块腹肌的小肚腩。」她为想象中特工滑稽的模样弯起嘴角，「你会成为丧尸的首要目标。」

「嗯哼，这很好笑。」里昂顺着艾达的视线低头望了一眼自己的腹部，在足量的锻炼下，对方所打趣的事情几乎没有发生的可能性，「我以为你喜欢我现在的手感……而且我想你也应该很清楚这里并不只一块。」

里昂不着痕迹的让目光划过茶几上所摆放着的苹果派，明智的咽下了询问艾达是否愿意来上一点的话语。他确实有那么点喜欢高热量的快餐，垃圾食物，里昂耸了耸肩，他可不能没了那些。

最终这杯热饮的解决方式是伴随着两三个带有热可可味道的亲吻，里昂在拥抱着艾达蜷缩在床上时还有些没能够从女间谍所选择的饮用方式回过神来。虽然他认为那杯可可的大多数都在这个吻中被他吞入了腹中，但……他真的不介意多喝上几杯。

他舔了舔嘴角似乎还能够尝到热可可的味道，那玩意可没有这么甜，对吧？他恍了恍神这么思索道，这个吻有些太甜了，他简直要怀疑自己刚才所喝的是一杯蜂蜜了。

所以这说明艾达的心情确实不错，最起码，行吧，老实说他一开始对于那条像是邀请般的短信并没抱太大的希望，毕竟他们之间艾达向来是占据主动权的那一位，而艾达，老天，她忽视他短信的频率可比想象中要高多了，更别提邀请……或许只有女间谍主动的邀请他才有参与的希望。

下一秒里昂感受到了艾达的力道，发现对方搂紧了他的腰，试图将他当成一个巨大的毛绒抱枕般的拥抱在怀中。她低着头，漆黑色的发蹭着他的颈窝有些发痒。特工小心翼翼的翻了个身好让艾达趴在他的身上，她像是快要清醒过来似的动了动，然后又在里昂胸膛随着呼吸有节奏的起伏中重新睡去。

没有什么是能够比在下雪天拥抱着艾达一起睡在被窝中更令人感到愉悦的事情了，里昂为此发出一声满足的叹息，偏过头让视线落在她被发丝遮挡住的脸颊上，好一会才缓缓地打了个哈欠。

「晚安。」他低声说道。


	40. Chapter 40

当艾达睁开眼望向窗外的时候，雪已经堆积起来了。

她偏过头注视着并未关严的窗帘，在终于摆脱了睡意朦胧时发现雪近乎要将三分之一的窗户掩埋起来了。今年的雪势倒是出乎意料，她想，将手臂探出被窝条件反射的想要从床头柜上摸索自己的手机，几秒钟后才恍惚间想起那玩意早就在战场上成为了报废的金属。她换了个方向朝里昂放置手机的方位摸去，随后又将带有着冰冷空气温度的手臂缩回了暖烘烘的被窝中。

里昂发出了呓语的嘟囔声，他捉住了艾达的手臂将她往怀中拢了拢，习惯性的压实被沿，在模糊间确保没有任何冷空气的灌入后才停止了动作，转而搂住她的腰，略微低头用脑袋轻蹭着她，「艾达……」他低声含糊不清的咕哝道，语气相较于十几年前的浣熊市几乎没有太大的变化。

或者这更偏向于撒娇，她想，就像是当时因为受伤，抓着她的小手臂而气喘吁吁的警官。艾达忽然间发出了一声细不可闻的轻笑声，带了些自嘲，看，她对自己说，无论过了多久，当时的记忆依旧如同刚发生在眼前般的清晰，她甚至还能回想起对方轻摇着她手臂的力道，以及那双灰蓝色的眼眸中所充斥的恳求。

她真不应该帮助他，艾达揪了揪里昂刺在她脸颊上的散乱刘海，漫不经心的思索着，那就像是一次开端，令他们之间所互相欠下的债务永远都没办法还清那般延续，利用、协助，随后是相互间的保护与拯救，不得不说他们也确实乐此不疲。

「再……睡一会？」直觉认为艾达的动作是在催促着他起床的里昂嘀咕着反驳道，他的声线难得带上了些未睡醒的鼻音，比起严肃沉稳的特工倒是显得有些软了——更像是他年轻的时候——不，她可没有感到怀念。

「这就是你的假期目标，在床上睡一整天？」艾达推搡着他的脑袋，用带有着刚睡醒沙哑的嗓音调侃道，她总认为这应该算的上是里昂的坏习惯，像是喜欢赖床……但他在工作时可没有这样过，老实说她还见过特工在半夜接到紧急联络，一秒都没有犹豫便换上了整齐的作战服。

「你不认为床以外的地方实在是太冷了吗？」执拗不肯睁开眼的特工依旧尝试着将脸埋进艾达的胸口，稍微在假期放纵一下自己也没什么，要知道他可是在跟随着总统出差返回后仍然进行了为期一周不眠不休的工作，「上帝——」

里昂在艾达掀开被子的瞬间猛地提高音量，他因为突然袭来的冷空气哆嗦了一下，打了个喷嚏，随后有些无奈的揉了揉脑袋，终于在对方的催促下半坐起身。他注意到了女间谍狡黠的眼神，后者依然将她自己用被子严严实实的包裹住，脸上挂着他熟悉的似笑非笑。

「很好，你在企图将一名美国特工冻僵在床上吗？」他忍不住抱怨道，揉着眼睛看上去还未完全清醒过来。他又打了个冷颤，最后抓住了艾达动作中的一丝漏洞，掀开被子又重新钻了进去，他将冰凉的手掌压在她的颈窝，得意的朝她扬起了眉毛。

像极了他试着抢先她一步脱口而出些调侃成功时的模样。

「圣诞节风暴？」当里昂注意到艾达威胁般的挑眉时，老老实实的结束了刚才的动作转而重新将她抱在怀中，原本温暖的被窝冷却下来，让特工不得不开始思索打开暖气的可能性——这可不是他的公寓，他想，唯一的供暖源只有起居室的壁炉。

「还是说你更喜欢丧尸风暴？」艾达想起了特工曾经遭遇过的窘境。

「让它们堆积在窗前？」里昂为自己的想象皱了皱眉，「也许我们能够在假期中少谈论一些……你知道，倒胃口又操蛋的玩意。」

「所以客厅里那颗冷杉是你砍下来的？」她为那颗看上去一点也不像是买来的、未进行过任何装饰的圣诞树询问道。

「呃……是的。」他只是认为那棵树长得确实不错，而且真正的树可比塑料制品好多了，虽然将它扛回来确实花了些功夫，「我还准备了些……」他紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，在不间断使用艾达所给予的润唇膏的情况下倒显得没有先前那般干燥了，「槲寄生。」

「你认为我们还需要槲寄生才能接吻？」她伸手玩味似的摸了摸他得下巴，她昨晚倒是没有特别注意，但她敢打赌里昂一定有段时间没有刮过胡子了，也难怪昨夜的亲吻感觉有些奇怪，她摸着他毛茸茸的下巴和嘴唇，轻笑道。

「不。」里昂很快反应过来，「很糟糕吗？」他忽然间询问道，他抓住了艾达的手令她的手掌能够贴在他的脸颊，他望进那双充斥着戏弄的金褐色眼眸，顿了顿，「抱歉，我不知道你的国家是怎样度过圣诞节的，我是说、中……中国。」他有些陌生的念出这个名词。

「我们可没有圣诞节，帅哥。」艾达显然不太想谈论这个问题，或者说连她自己也不清楚，毕竟她只有短暂的童年是在香港度过的，而其他时候，任务、美国，或者世界各地。

「但我们能够在槲寄生下亲吻，就像是一种祝福？」里昂憋了半天才憋出第二句话，他忽然间认为自己有些迫切的想要了解艾达在遇见他之前的经历，她所有的经历，他想。

「我不需要祝福。」女间谍的嗓音有些冷淡。

「行吧，我们能够晚点再讨论这个问题。」里昂抿了抿唇很快结束了话题，他很清楚艾达的性格，她一向如此。但他想艾达最后还是会满足他，像是勾起嘲弄的笑容却朝他勾一勾手指，示意他们之间能够拥有一个、或是无数个亲吻。

无论被窝有多么的温暖舒适，里昂还是在饥饿的催促下不情愿的从床上爬起来，他套上了毛茸的厚重大衣，随后又在衣柜中将属于艾达的那部分翻找出来，女间谍注视着摆放在床上，款式有些陌生的衣物，在打算与对方问清楚前就被特工严严实实的裹了好几层，直到她认为自己快要像是躺在浮冰上圆滚滚的海豹时，才终于抬手阻止了里昂为她带上围巾的动作。

「你要出门？」艾达发现自己几乎没办法将视线从里昂长有乱糟糟胡子下巴上移开，这挺有趣的，她想，她倒是很少见到里昂胡子令他变得毛乎乎的模样。

「圣诞节风暴，我可不想在这个时候出门。」他放弃了将围巾裹在艾达脖子上的想法，几秒钟后顺着对方的目光发现她正在观察他的胡子，里昂摸了摸下巴，手中的触感告诉他确实应该整理一下自己了。

她确实从未购买过这些衣物，艾达在里昂讪笑着往盥洗室走去的时候低头检查着身上的衣服，但尺寸比想象中的要合身，大概是里昂按照她留在他公寓中的那些衣物尺码购买的，她发出一声饶有兴致的嗤笑，脱下了两件令她几乎要不能呼吸的厚重外套。

款式意料之外并不是里昂的品味，新款，艾达当然能够认出来，很难想像出特工抱着一本时尚杂志的模样，或许是服装店内导购的推荐。

当里昂从盥洗室中走出来，回到早已点燃壁炉的起居室时，又重新变回了胡茬邋遢的模样，他依旧没将它们刮干净。

艾达注视着特工从角落将几个塑料袋摆放在她的面前，又转身从冰箱中掏出了比平时还要多的食材。她环视厅内，这才发现原本单调的起居室已经被对方挂上了不少的装饰物，不得不说这很温馨，她歪了歪头，将一缕垂落的发丝拨至耳后。

「你让我来帮你装饰圣诞树？」她检查着面前的袋子，不难看出里昂的目的。

「你只需要将它们挂在上面，像是……」里昂停下了手中的工作，扭头朝她解释道。

「我知道怎么做。」艾达翻了翻眼皮。

「这大概比帮我解决B.O.W.s要容易多了。」他说，朝艾达咧嘴露出笑容，「不需要火箭筒，甚至没有任何的危险性。」

「嗯哼。」艾达随手抛至着一个看上去有些蠢的胡桃夹子。

「噢，或者你能放在那里，让我来……」里昂给出了另一个建议，他实在是没办法分辨出艾达的轻哼中是否充斥着恼怒的成分。

「我只需要负责圣诞树？」女间谍的询问打断了他的话。

「是的。」他迟疑的回答，有些讶异艾达居然答应了他的请求，「如果你愿意在上面挂上些别的东西，像是突击步枪……你知道我的武器库在哪。」

突击步枪？艾达朝站在料理台前，整理着自己围裙的美国特工扬起了眉毛，她注意到了里昂闪闪发亮的灰蓝色眼眸，很快发现这不过是个打趣的玩笑。但假使他这么喜欢不同于传统装饰的圣诞树，她倒是不介意为他特别设计一番。


	41. Chapter 41

燃烧着的壁炉让整个起居室都散发着暖意。

艾达注意到里昂早已脱下了他的皮衣，转而露出了里面所穿着的，配色充满了圣诞气息的毛线衣。不得不说那与他倒是挺相配的，她想，老土的款式或是家与节日的气息，大概是美国人称得上是英俊的长相令他在选择服装时有恃无恐。

「完成了？」察觉到艾达目光的特工将手中的工作停顿了下来，抬头越过料理台往她的方向望去，他已经做好了心理准备，但圣诞树的正常装饰让他有些讶异……老实说他还真以为艾达会挂些枪械作为装饰，介于她刚才嘲弄的语气。

「显然我的速度比你快多了。」艾达试着摁下开关点亮了灯，在它运作正常的情况下满意的点了点头。她不可能真的将闪光手雷当成是圣诞树上的装饰物，当然，她也不想让冒失的特工毁了这场圣诞夜——即便她并没有太过于期待。

「嘿，你忘记我的槲寄生了。」里昂看了一眼被被抛弃的袋子，才发现大厅内的装饰少了些什么。

「我们不需要那玩意，里昂。」女间谍皱了皱眉，以里昂所准备的数量来看，甚至能够将整间客厅的墙壁挂满，这或许表示这他想要相同数量的亲吻，艾达挑了挑眉，她对于他的小要求没有任何的意见，但他们能够等到稍晚一些的时候，而非每在客厅内走一步都能遭遇槲寄生。

里昂顿了顿从地上的袋子中拿出了一棵槲寄生，足够多的果实以及缎带的装饰，他朝艾达眨了眨眼，并且用手比划了一下，试图以此来说服她。又在注意到对方并未有任何的表示后，转身以最快的速度将它挂在了墙上。

「但我想吻你，艾达。」他冲她耸了耸肩，露出了一个笑容。

艾达歪了歪头，她用审视的目光注视着像是一瞬间与浣熊市那名小警察重叠了的特工，放下手中正在进行调整的挂灯。她跨步朝他走去，以为她试图想将槲寄生取下来的里昂在一瞬间绷紧了神经，他绞尽脑汁思索着该用如何的理由说服固执的女间谍，却在下一秒被人揪住了穿在毛衣内衬衫的衣襟。

「有没有人和你说过你的品位实在是糟糕透了？」艾达对着他红绿相间，还有织有着圣诞树花纹的毛衣嗤之以鼻。

「我只是认为需要一些节日气氛——」里昂习惯性的反驳道，他并不认为自己的品味有任何的问题，虽然艾达总是喜欢嘲笑他老土的皮衣与猎装，但见鬼，那可都是经典款。

大概是由于壁炉的缘故，艾达的嘴唇要显得比之前暖的多，而她的吻正如她本人那般精准强势，里昂在她的唇瓣覆盖上来的瞬间有些手足无措的愣了愣，脸颊上的温度几乎是以肉眼可见的速度上升。

对方加重了揪紧他衣襟的力道，这让里昂的脖子被勒的有些疼痛，他抬手犹豫半响后拥抱住艾达的腰，开始回应这个干燥温暖的亲吻。一如既往的迷人，他想，指挥着自己的舌叶与对方纠缠挑逗，他愉悦的轻哼了哼，偏过头变换着角度迎合对方的吻，直到他的呼吸絮乱。

「我想我该……」他在这个吻结束后习惯性的舔了舔嘴角，随后又像是想起什么似得扭过头，试图摘下槲寄生上的果实，「什——」

里昂在试图转身伸手的间隙中猛地被艾达一拽，对方的力道让特工忍不住嘟囔着她大概是利用上了应对生化武器的气力。他在她的推搡中跌跌撞撞的往后退了几步，直到在艾达的压迫中跌坐在了沙发上。

紧接着又是第二个吻，女间谍依旧紧攥着他的衣襟，抬腿用膝盖将他压制在沙发上。她用另外一只手拨开对方遮挡住脸颊的金棕色刘海，在他瞪大的眼眸中亲吻上他的通红的鼻尖，随即放松了抓着他衣襟的力道，转而挑起他的下巴。

艾达将吻落在了他的嘴角，用舌尖描绘着他的嘴唇，直到里昂再度反应过来有些急躁的伸出舌尖，他抬手压住她的后脑继续回应着这个热切的亲吻，舌叶彼此磨挲着，他吮吸着她的舌尖，随后闯入她口中汲取着她的味道。

老天，圣诞节也算是他的幸运日吗？

里昂在带有着艾达气息的吻中迷迷糊糊的思索着，另一只手试探性的轻扯着她外套的拉链，有些犹豫该不该继续下去。

「告诉我你究竟想要多少个吻？」她在里昂还打算追上来继续的时候结束了这个吻，她用指腹摩擦着他带有着水色的嘴唇，漫不经心的眯起眼询问道。她低下头凑上前亲吻着他的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻咬啮着他突起的鼓动的青筋，「里昂。」

「我……」他从来没有一刻像是这般口干舌燥。

焦糊的气味打断了里昂磕磕巴巴的话，他的脸颊有些过于通红了，说不清楚究竟是因为吻还是壁炉的火焰感到燥热，他与艾达同时撇过头望着焦糊味传来的方向，几秒钟后才反应过来他似乎是将今晚的晚餐烧焦了。

「别炸了你的厨房，帅哥。」她亲昵的拍了拍他的脸颊，放松了钳制他的力道，注视着特工猛地从沙发上弹起来，朝灶台奔跑的动作。

有趣极了，她想，特别是望着里昂用一副懊恼窘迫的表情处理着烧焦的食物。

里昂嘀咕的抱怨着将厨具进行清洗，他摸了摸鼻尖，刚才一瞬间燃烧起来的温度终于缓慢的降低。而艾达表现出的也如同她所说的那样，毕竟沙发顶上可没有悬挂任何的槲寄生，他们也确实不需要他的小把戏才能够亲吻彼此。

「好极了，现在我又要重做一份了。」当艾达询问起状况时，里昂低声嘟囔着回答，他对于在中途便停止的、未完成的吻感到不甘心，只能无奈的叹了口气，「我还有机会继续刚才的亲吻吗？」他忍不住询问道。

「你浪漫的圣诞夜还没开始，里昂。」艾达环抱着双臂倚靠着墙壁，她注视着他忙碌的模样，嘴角勾起了细微的笑容。假使不是烧焦的食物，她想，毫无疑问连她都会变得失控，不过那也没什么不好，她心不在焉的想，也是时候在圣诞夜给予对方一些甜蜜的糖果。

「这听起来像是我还有机会。」里昂瞥了一眼窗外与时钟，这才在因为下雪而灰蒙蒙的天色中反应过来，此刻的天气大概算得上是恶劣，但他确认为这实在是好极了——没有什么是能够比得上在雪夜拥抱艾达坐在壁炉前更令人愉悦的了，「我喜欢没有丧尸的圣诞夜。」

「不喜欢和它们共度圣诞节？」艾达为此挑了挑眉。

「它们可不会手捧礼物迎接你。」里昂将火熄灭，他掀开锅盖，香味在四周蔓延开来，「或者说我们才算是它们的礼物，你知道，圣诞大餐。」他将蜡烛从抽屉中取出来，踌躇了几秒钟后选择了放弃。

「下次有机会你还能穿上圣诞装，将你的武器都背在红色的包裹里。」艾达为想象中的画面嗤笑道，她不难听出里昂打趣的抱怨，美国政府向来喜欢欺负自己人，「或者在你的子弹上画上缎带。」

「很有趣。」里昂干巴巴的说道。

他注意到了艾达摆放在屋内角落的武器箱，与平时所不一样的尺寸令他欲言又止。他在脑海中回想着吉他的乐谱，思索着在圣诞节弹上几首歌大概没有问题——还有圣诞礼物，他原以为戒指会是个好的选择，但那或许还太早了，他的意思是，对于他们彼此的立场与工作来说。

「所以你是喜欢圣诞帽还是驯鹿？」里昂举着两种不同的头饰询问道，他倒是挺想看见艾达佩戴上驯鹿角与鹿耳的模样，但从对方的眼神中不难了解到她大概两者都不太喜欢，「一点圣诞气氛？」他再一次尝试说服她。

「圣诞气氛和那顶傻乎乎的圣诞帽没有太大的关联，里昂。」女间谍从他手中取过了驯鹿头饰，几分钟的观察后将其戴在了特工的脑袋上。她随手将圣诞帽挂在了壁炉的边上，轻巧的拒绝了对方的建议。

「行吧。」他说，在对方危险性十足的眼神下倒也没有继续尝试，他注意她的腰间并未悬挂任何的绳枪，但如果艾达愿意，她能够用任何方式从他面前消失无踪，这可不是他想要的，里昂有些不自然的想要取下脑袋上的头饰，却被她又一次的眼神阻止了，「驯鹿也没什么不好。」最起码在唱起圣诞歌的时候不会太奇怪，他想。

稍晚一些的时候里昂还是想办法让艾达也戴上了相同的头饰，这让特工为自己购买了一对而感到庆幸。他小心翼翼观察着女间谍的脸色，对方在来回扫视他几次后倒也没有将头饰取下来——那对鹿耳朵倒是让艾达显得有些可爱了，里昂清了清嗓，发现自己的视线没办法从她的身上移开。


	42. Chapter 42

里昂有着呆愣的注视着艾达拉响第一个音节。

她大概是第一个会将小提琴放置在武器箱中的人了，里昂注视着她熟练的手势与动作，忽然间有些分心的想，随后在不知不觉间屏住呼吸。艾达站在他面前，她正拉动着小提琴，操控着琴弦的手指犹如拥有魔力一般。

他可从来不知道艾达拥有这样的一面，他神秘而又迷人的女间谍就像是无所不能。那么他该怎样与她邀舞？这个问题又划过了里昂的脑海，艾达在拉着小提琴的情况下倒是没办法紧握住他的手。

「我真想知道你究竟都会些什么。」里昂低声说道，嘴角因为对方的琴声勾起愉悦的笑容，他没办法利用自己半生不熟的吉他技术进行合奏，这倒是有些可惜了。他抬起头望着艾达猛然间朝他靠近的放大脸颊，她手中的动作没有一丝的停顿，随后她又轻巧的后退，发出勾人的笑声，转了个圈，带着几乎令人无法移开视线的优雅。

歌曲在艾达的演奏下逐渐变成了圣诞夜的专属曲，熟悉的音律倒是与女间谍有些不相符了，她正不断地朝后退去，直到站在了落地玻璃窗前。她站在那微微侧身演奏着小提琴，雪花自她的身后飘落。里昂猛地从沙发上站起来，在等待着最后一枚音符消去后不假思索的伸手抓住了她的手腕。

她给人的感觉就像是在眨眼间便会消失的无影无踪。

她金褐色的眼眸染上了炉火的暖光，汗珠从脸颊缓缓地滑落。她漆黑色的刘海有些凌乱的粘腻在额头，有些像是戳在了她的眼睛上，令她不太舒适的眨着眼。「圣诞快乐，里昂。」她的声音也一如火光般的温柔。

里昂用力扯过她的双手，将她的小提琴抛至在了沙发上，女间谍为他粗暴的动作挑起了眉毛，低声打趣着即便是耗费特工十年的工资也没办法赔得起它。里昂便说能够将他自己赔给她，无论是十年还是二十年，他甚至能够将他余生所得的一切交付给她。艾达为对方的话再度笑了出来，她手腕一转轻易的从他的钳制中溜走，转而扶上了他的肩膀。

「我以为你想跳支舞，肯尼迪先生。」她用手指随意拨弄着里昂的发尾，漫不经心的调侃道。

他确实是抱着一部分邀舞的想法抓住她的手腕，里昂想，艾达总是可以猜测出他究竟想要做些什么，这也许是圣诞礼物，他是说，毕竟女间谍在一般的情况下可不会答应他这种请求，或者还能包括演奏小提琴，假使没有艾达皮肤上所传至他手心的热度，他差点就要认为刚才的那一幕不过是他醉酒后的错觉，惊醒后发现自己正孤单一人躺在冰冷的沙发上。

他的舞技算不上好，可能还有些糟糕，毕竟当你大部分时间都在生化战场上拼命的时候，并没有机会进行练习。虽然他临时进行了一些恶补般的训练，原因是圣诞节，毫无疑问，但依旧与艾达形成了鲜明的对比。他有些磕磕绊绊，甚至还差点踩到了她的脚。

女间谍在领舞的间隙中带着他来到了唱片机的面前，黑胶唱片所播放出的仍然是带有着圣诞气氛的情歌，缓慢的旋律，这终于能让特工松了口气。他的手掌正牢牢地扶住艾达的腰，绷紧了浑身的神经生怕将对方绊倒在地，他有些庆幸起居室的空间足够大，而在两三分钟后，里昂忍不住改变了节奏，他的舞步仍旧糟糕，但轻快愉悦，他一眨不眨的望进那双金褐色的眼眸，在厅内旋转了一圈又一圈。

他可能撞掉了一些饰品，踢飞了摆放在地板上的礼物盒，最后在音乐几近结束时被艾达推搡的绊倒在了沙发上，女间谍趴在他的身上，轻笑着在他耳边调侃着那些完全不在拍子上的舞步，黑色的发丝落在他的颈间，让人感觉痒痒的。

「等等，我压倒你的小提琴了。」里昂扶住了艾达的腰，有些笨拙的将后背压着的乐器取出来，他检查了一番，在没能够发现任何的问题后松了口气，他当然不想真的毁了艾达的小提琴，「所以你还是打乱了我的计划。」

「像是你准备已久的吉他？」艾达想起了特工摆放在角落的玩意，以及他在晚饭期间时不时的走神。

「我练了两个月，艾达。」他嘟囔着说道，视线在角落上的吉他一扫而过，叹了口气。

里昂忽然又感觉此刻的温度有些太高了，他只要稍微偏过头就能够亲吻上艾达被暖气熏红的脸颊，他嗅到了她身上与自己相同的沐浴露香味，忍不住凑上前，令嘴唇轻触着她脖颈处的皮肤。

「想让我给你一次表现的机会吗？」艾达故意扭头，嘴唇恰巧摩擦过他的，随后又缓慢的将他吻住，胡茬有些扎人，但他的嘴唇足够软，她还能尝到他口中威士忌的香味，他刚才倒是喝了不少，她想，当然了，他的酒量一如既往。

「也许能够等到下一年的圣诞节。」里昂在这个吻中含糊不清的回答，他正忙着应对艾达的舌头，虽然对方明确的表示过他们不需要槲寄生才能接吻，但特工依然条件反射的寻找着挂饰，几秒钟后又在对方强势的吻中被打断思绪。

他有些晕乎乎、气喘吁吁的结束了这个吻，抬头注视着正居高临下望向他的女间谍，他晃了晃自己的脑袋试图甩开那些遮挡住视线的金棕色刘海，贴服在对方腰侧的手指有些不自然的动着，他想要继续下去，可惜艾达并没有相同的想法。

「如果我们都能活着，里昂。」良久后艾达才这么说道，她从里昂的身上翻下，顺便将瘫躺在沙发上的特工拽起来，她坐在了他的身侧，打开了电视。

「我们会活下去的。」他们的职业让他们很难保证彼此的未来，里昂能够理解，谁都无法预料到生化战场究竟会发生些怎样的意外，病毒感染的缝线通常伴随着他们，即便是作为一名老练的特工，他也不能百分百的肯定自己每次都能从危险中逃离，他还有着美国政府作为后盾，而艾达……她什么都没有，除了她自己。

但他会保护她，里昂想，不惜一切，甚至是违背自己的准则。但艾达肯定不会需要这些，她太过独立，总是说着可以照顾好自己。

「还想要喝上几杯吗？」里昂在半响的犹豫后打断了沉默的气氛，并不愿意在刚才的话题上做太多的停留，他突然间为艾达能够从浣熊市活下来感到庆幸，他执起她的手，将轻柔的吻落在了她的手背上。

「我可不想得到一个酗酒的圣诞夜，里昂。」她说。

「在特殊的节日放纵一下也没什么不好。」特工反驳道，从酒柜中取出了准备好的另外几瓶。

艾达没有回话，但还是接过了酒杯，她记不太清楚他们究竟喝了多久，但她能肯定他们确确实实是醉了。里昂在她面前絮絮叨叨的抱怨着工作与生化武器，又忽然站起来朝她展示着一些东摇西摆的滑稽舞蹈，他摔了几跤，跌跌撞撞的拿过角落中的吉他。他弹奏着扭曲怪异的旋律，唱着根本不在调上的歌曲。

里昂在注视着艾达的恍惚间想起了自己遗失的随身听，意识到当你能够寻找到早已遗失的物品是有多么的难得，他原以为那份爱情永远都只能深埋在浣熊市的废墟中，多年以来的经历也同时让他明白了没有什么是能够长久陪伴在他身边的，他将自己的一切都交付给了工作，拯救世界，唯一所留下的、最为私人的角落则是属于艾达。

「我喜欢这些歌。」稍晚一些的时候，里昂拥抱着她低声的嘀咕着，他朝她眨着带有水色与迷惘的灰蓝色眼眸，大汗淋漓后带着满足的鼻音，「它们陪伴了我的童年，但这不重要，重要的是它们陪伴着我度过那些想念你的夜晚。」

「你准备了我的圣诞礼物吗？」他赶在艾达开口前紧接着询问道，低头轻蹭着她的颈窝，他的手指划过她优美的脊背曲线，朝前摸索，停留在她纤细腹部的狰狞伤疤。

「需要我帮你买一个新的随身听吗？」艾达拍了拍他的后背，用手指梳开他被汗水粘腻在一起的发丝，她动了动疲软的腰，对方依旧深埋在那。

「别再抛下我，艾达。」里昂答非所问，声音中带着恳求。艾达顿了顿，这才反应过来他所指的并不是绳枪，而是有关于浣熊市发生的意外。获得无法磨灭的伤痕的人应该是她，但这却成为了里昂内心最深处的梦魇。

她深吸一口气，没有给出回应，她搂抱住他，并不希望随便给予答案敷衍他。里昂的嘴唇动了动，他给人的感觉似乎是打算催促，可依旧沉默的接受了艾达的回答，他用长着胡茬的下巴抗议般的磨蹭着她，缓缓地重新进行另一轮的动作。


	43. Chapter 43

第二年的时候里昂去了一趟东欧，起因是战争与流言所造成的小骚乱，而后他又在察觉了生化武器确实被投入参与时干脆留了下来。他不可避免的在战场上遇见了艾达，满打满算距离上一年的圣诞节后，他们已经快要好几个月没能够见面。

艾达不出意外的仍旧选择维持了彼此间的立场，在工作时间内里昂对此并没有意见，只是他总是在与她见面后不受控制的想要压低枪口，却又不得不迫使自己绷紧神经，拿出对待敌人的一部分态度对待艾达，他们对峙，来自女间谍挑逗般的话语让他了解到对方的心情确实不错。

里昂注视着她熟练利用绳枪离去的背影，几句抱怨后就笑了出来，他知道艾达很可靠，虽然他不太清楚她的任务内容，但他相信她所说的每一句话。她喜欢与他打哑谜，在剑拔弩张时占据上风，可惜没有亲吻。

他想她了，里昂垂下眼眸，不知道她是否有着与她同样的感受。

里昂就这么问她了，假装漫不经心带了些调侃，表现的像是丝毫不在意她的回答那般。艾达也确实模棱两可，特工想她或许是有些生气了，像是她破损的衣襟与血红色的划痕。她凑近他，他能够嗅到与平时所不一样的香水味，她后退，话语中告诫着他此刻并非是私人时间。

毫无疑问，他也确实不能让自己与一名国际间谍亲密无间的模样被卫星拍摄下来，他当然无所谓，而艾达，他摇了摇头，金棕色的刘海随着他的动作晃动着，他不会让艾达陷入任何一个由他带来的麻烦。

他在有关于艾达的问题上一向是耐心十足，可他依旧忍不住在任务结束时拨通了哈尼根的电话，试图了解女间谍所招惹上的悬赏问题。

「那只是一个小麻烦，我能够解决。」

突如其来的嗓音令里昂猛地一愣，他放下电话扭过头，发现还穿着那套职业装的女间谍正从桌面上举起了那被他未喝完的威士忌到入口中，她漫不尽心的注视着他，破损的衣襟让她看上去有些狼狈，其实里昂也不太清楚此刻他与艾达之间究竟谁比较狼狈。

「那些寄生虫病毒——」见鬼，他想问的并不是这个。里昂将手机放入口袋，朝女间谍走过去，他的视线停留在她的伤口，随即在艾达的示意下接过了再度被蓄满的酒杯，他观察着杯壁的口红印，不自觉地回想起了亲吻她红唇的触感。

「我以为你更希望问些别的，比如继续圣诞夜未完成的事，或者……」艾达轻笑道，避开了里昂提出的疑问，那是她的工作，她并不能做出任何的保证，也不能因为里昂的反对拒绝将其交付给雇主，虽然确实有过类似的经历，但那只是特殊状况。

「你是指我在圣诞夜的时候因为醉酒一觉睡到第二天中午，早起时发现你已经消失的事情？」里昂一口将杯中的威士忌干净，他晃了晃脑袋，努力将当时的沮丧赶出脑海，那实在是有些丢脸了，像是在依旧深埋在她那，硬着的时候因为醉酒而睡过去。

但他所生气的并非是这个，而是艾达的不告而别。

她没有回复他的短信，甚至连电话都打不通，犹如悄然无息的消失在这个世界上一般，像是那晚的小提琴不过是一场美妙的梦境。他以为，该死，他以为他们已经足够亲密了，他想他早该做好女间谍仍旧会我行我素的心理准备。

「然后是通缉，大惊喜。」他干巴巴的说道。

「你在担心我？」艾达说。

「我知道你并不需要这种关心，但那是你……我没办法控制住自己坐以待毙，我会想办法取消你的通缉。」里昂发出一声叹息坐在了床上，艾达从他手中抽走酒杯，又为自己倒上一杯，她还没来及的喝便被突然站起的特工夺走，他将它们全数灌入口中，同时倾身上前为自己争取了一个吻。

带着辛辣威士忌味道的吻。

艾达皱了皱眉，她在对方近乎急躁的动作中尝到了思念，本该推搡开他的手转而拍了拍他的后背。

「我想你了。」他的肩膀微微塌下去，喃喃道，「并非梦境，而是现实。」他将脑袋抵在艾达的肩膀上，似乎还在为她那句话耿耿于怀。

因为这句话艾达又出现在了里昂的公寓中，返回美国后的特工在某天下班回家时望见了摆放在门口的小型行李箱，冲进书房看到了正在敲击着笔记本电脑的女间谍，她的手边摆放着一杯咖啡，脸色给人感觉疲倦极了。

她抬起头冲里昂露出了一个笑容，目光短暂的停留在他皱巴巴的衬衫上。

「加班？」她为他腰腹那片可疑的血迹询问。

「Yep，一点小问题。」里昂简单的给出回答。他早就习惯加班与时不时爆发的病毒危机了，也一向在生化战场胡闹惯了，无论地点是否在美国，「我没受伤。」他注意到艾达的视线，为那片血迹解释道。

特工的语气听起来挺不错，在交谈中甚至是好心情的打趣着，他又开始嘟嘟囔囔的说着些自己的经历，晃着胳膊伸了个懒腰。里昂向来不太赞同美国政府的做法，但执行起任务倒是无可挑剔，他前段时间还为了病毒的事情与政府吵了一架，接连好几天都表现沉闷，于是艾达就问他心情怎么样。

「你在这。」里昂答非所问，又在女间谍危险的审视中讪笑了几声，随后隐去了嘴角的弧度，叹息一声。

他没有办法改变政府的决策，只能够尽力做到完美，拯救幸存者。他依旧坚持着他的斗争，虽然看不见希望但总归是有成效的。他总不能一直维持着那样的心情，而是靠自己走出来，当你有了目标之后，无论是怎样荆棘的道路都会走下去。

「想要出去走一走吗？」里昂忽然间提出了建议，这个时候他们已经结束晚餐，而他也将餐具全数放置进洗碗机里了，同时艾达的动作告诉他对方打算钻进书房中继续工作。

艾达转身皱着眉，盯着那双灰蓝色的眼眸。

「别忘记了我们的身份问题，里昂。」她随口提醒着，她的通缉才被消去没多久，与美国政府的特工在街道上散步很容易惹来没必要的麻烦。

「别担心，他们并没有二十四小时监视我……我只是一名普通的特工而已。」里昂耸了耸肩，思索着该如何说服艾达，「散步并没有任何的坏处。」

「但你看起来在下一秒就会倒在沙发上睡着。」艾达挑起了一边眉毛，里昂给人的感觉就像是三四天没能够好好地睡上一觉，然后她的眼神挑剔的落在对方脏兮兮的衣服上，他甚至没有脱下他的战术背带。

「等我一下。」里昂迅速的走进卧室。

五分钟后他换上另一件干净的衬衫走了出来，腰间的枪套中依旧放置着双枪。艾达询问起这个，里昂先是有些疑惑的眨了眨眼，这才不以为意的解释道美国人大抵都喜欢这么做。

「嚣张的牛仔？」艾达便低声的笑了出来，「我以为我们已经足够惹人注目。」

特工与间谍确实是个少见的组合，为了避免麻烦，里昂想，取下武器的同时甚至是带上了棒球帽来显示低调。艾达为此摇了摇头，不知道从哪找出了一副墨镜戴在了里昂的脸上，款式与她在西班牙带上的那副相似。

一个小玩笑，出门前里昂还是脱下了帽子与墨镜，这回他倒是没有任何的犹豫，走进电梯就握上了艾达的右手。他的手指依旧因为紧张有些颤抖，女间谍没有躲闪或是挣脱多少让他松了口气，他们漫无目的的逛着，时不时有几辆车从道路上驶过。

艾达低头注视着道路，感受着里昂手掌的温度，顺着他的力道与脚步往前走着，普通人的休闲活动让她有些恍惚。她一边应着里昂源源不断的话，一边用指腹磨挲过他指节上一道扭曲的伤口。

这名特工总是会为她感到担忧，她想，而她也有相同的感受，唯一的区别大概是里昂无法调查出她任务信息，她却能够将他了解透彻，这也是为什么她总能恰巧帮助他。她没想到自己有一天也会为一个人牵肠挂肚，当然了，也包括手牵手在街道上散步。

「所以我能认为你的工作是告一段落吗？」里昂想起了对方的行李箱，这么询问道。毫无疑问，他当然希望艾达能够住的就一点，甚至就这么搬进来也无所谓，他卧房的双人床足够舒适，就连衣柜中都摆满了她的衣物。

「也许？我不知道。」稍晚一些的时候，艾达才这么回答，回想起了近段时间所能够调查出的一些小问题，眼神又变得认真严肃起来，「但我确实希望休息一段时间，毕竟……」

她直觉的认为目前的风平浪静只是假象。


	44. Chapter 44

里昂在迷迷糊糊中抱着她的腰用脸颊蹭了蹭，艾达低头短暂的将视线落在依旧陷入梦乡的特工身上，随后又回到了手指间捏着的零件上。她在对方嘟囔着呓语时挑起眉，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

他嘀咕的抱怨道，将脸往艾达的腰侧埋了埋，试图躲避恼人的台灯灯光。可爱的表现让女间谍嗤笑一声，倒也顺势将夜灯关上，她推搡了一下示意他放松力道，调整姿势躺下。而里昂则迫不及待的再度凑上前，重新将自己埋在她柔软的胸前，甚至是砸吧了几下嘴。

他这段时间过的有些舒服了，里昂想，像是抱着艾达睡觉，在对方的气息与体温中远离那些该死的噩梦，他总以为女间谍会在他睡醒时消失不见，留下一条短信或是便条帖，他有时候也会在盥洗室刮胡子的时候发现她印在他脖颈处的口红印，无伤大雅的玩笑，他眨了眨眼，认为艾达应该在他清醒的时候亲吻他。

「发生什么好事了吗？」一段时间后，当这名特工打趣般开的玩笑终于多到一定程度时，他的同僚终于忍不住询问，里昂的心情很不错，而通常他只会在得知假期时有这样的表现，「你看起来就像是中了头奖，告诉我你有买彩票的习惯，肯尼迪特工。」

「不，我只是——」他皱了皱眉，这才反应过来自己近段时间的表现确实有些奇怪了，但他可没办法控制住这点，特别是当他回家后艾达正在书房中等待着他的时候。里昂有些尴尬的耙了几下刘海，清了清嗓，有些生硬的转移了话题。

幸好他总能在出门前擦干净艾达留在他皮肤上的口红印，里昂在摆脱了追问后松了口气，不然同事间的流言大概会变成一名遭受到间谍蛊惑的特工，以及他俩间的爱恨情仇了。

里昂可没想让自己的生活如此的戏剧性，但他的工作，或者从他十几年前踏入浣熊市开始，就已经注定无法摆脱这些了。

而当他接到艾达又一次被通缉的消息时，女间谍已经离开了他的公寓。那已经是几个月之后的事情了，里昂也终于发现艾达大约是不再使用那个电话号码了，他没办法联络她，甚至连询问的短信也发不出去。他想过是否该帮对方解决这一小问题，替她做些掩盖，可那双金褐色充满了戏谑的眼眸浮上脑海中时，里昂又深深地叹了口气，他像是勾起嘴角无奈的笑了笑，最终选择了放弃。

艾达没能够带走她放置在他公寓中的行李箱，这也许说明她还会回来，她住进来了吗？里昂有些不确定的思索着，花费了比平时还要长的时间坐在沙发上，注视着角落的行李箱发呆。

「Huh？」艾达扶着肩膀上正不断溢血的伤口，她靠在冰冷的墙壁上喘着气，脚步声与嘶吼声从远处传来，紧接着归为静谧。她注视着桌面上亮着蓝色光芒的手指，饶有兴趣的歪了歪头。

艾达认为她近段时间可没有接下任何会惹来BSAA瞩目的任务，‘乖巧’这个形容词可能不适合她，但她确实待在里昂的公寓中度过自己悠闲的假期。也许她是被里昂影响了，她忽然间有些打趣的想，像是他总会沾惹麻烦的体质。

她从一通电话中得到了需要的情报，老实说她一点也不喜欢纠缠不清的雇主，但对方所说的又不得不引起她的重视，她在挂断电话后满不在乎的嗤笑一声，随后又为肩膀的伤势皱起了眉。她必须处理好自己的伤口，然后躲避这些来自BSAA士兵的追击，同时调查清楚究竟发生了什么。

返回里昂的公寓显然不太可能，她也更愿意独自解决这些小麻烦。她当然不可能寻求里昂的帮助或是合作，她低头注视着抓握着的手机，内心有些犹豫不决。她想起了里昂的那双灰蓝色眼眸，他书架上摆放着的卡带，他喜欢在她耳边哼着歌，有时候又会为了些早已褪色的记忆从噩梦中惊醒。

艾达知道她必须快点逃离这里，但却愣愣的望着地面的一小块污渍发呆。

几分钟后她拨通了里昂的手机，此时她手掌中粘腻着的血液已经有些干涸了。

「艾达？」接通后的一阵沉默，里昂咽了咽口水，有些不确定的叫着对方的名字。一个陌生的号码，但直觉告诉他这应该是属于艾达的。

「是我。」她回答，随后是零碎的脚步声，直到四周再度安静下来，里昂才开口询问她缘由。

她没有说明此刻的状况，隐去了那些伤口疼痛所带来的不自然，她呼出一口气，尽可能分心聆听着门外的动静。那群士兵似乎认为她已经离开了，这很好。

「这听起来……你在工作？」里昂很明显没能够错过模糊不清的枪响，他有些担忧艾达此刻的状况，「抱歉，我是指——」他并没有想要探究艾达的任务，只是眼下的情况配上这通电话令他感到疑惑，「好吧，需要我做些什么吗？」他确实总被对方耍的团团转，偶尔的几次利用他也表示心甘情愿。

「打开我的行李箱，里昂。」艾达认为她可能一时半会，或者在更长久的时间内无法与里昂见面了。

「等等，这就是你想说的？我——」他为艾达发现他待在公寓中并不感到意外，距离总统前往高橡树市演讲还有半年的时间，而他们则需要万全的准备。里昂依照她的指示打开了行李箱，对着里面叠放的衣物感到手足无措。

「我还不知道你是个念旧的人，里昂。」她漫不经心的低声说道，「像是浣熊市……」

「我可不是念旧，艾达。」里昂干脆坐在了行李箱边的地上，他总感觉艾达的这通电话有些不对劲，但又说不上来哪里不对，「只是因为你。」她是他唯一的渴望。

「所以你找到了吗？」艾达话锋一转，提出了另一个疑问。

行吧，他确实不该乱翻艾达的行李，但在对方的要求下他倒是挺愿意这么做，甚至是帮她将衣服收进公寓中的衣柜中。

衣服、资料然后是绳枪的零件，他当然不认为艾达会给予他任何有关于生化病毒的情报，她对话分明是有关于他俩之间的私事，浣熊市，他在舌尖咀嚼着这个词，他们彼此间都知道这究竟代表了什么。

随后他在行李箱的夹层中找到了一部老旧的索尼卡带Walkman，蓝色的金属机体，就连上面的划痕都与记忆中的相差无几。里昂没想到自己会有重新见到它的一天，所以愣了一愣，没能反应过来。

这与他弄丢时又不太一样了，他想，毫无疑问它已经被修好了，他有些不太确定这究竟是艾达后来找到的，还是从一开始便被她拿走了。

「你把它修好了？」里昂的声音听起来有些沉闷，他反复检查着手中的随身听，忽然间涌起一股想要挂断电话的冲动，老天，他可不希望在艾达的口中听见任何拒绝的话语。

「就在不久之前我为它换了新的零件。」艾达扣动绳枪，急促的风声呼啸着从手机的那一头传到特工的耳膜，她跃上了另一栋建筑物，面无表情的注视着道路上停放的军用吉普，以及继续进行搜索的士兵，「没有任何东西能够永远一成不变，里昂。」

「这就是你想和我说的？」半响后里昂才再度开腔，他现在可不仅仅只有一点紧张了，「但它们总会在那，艾达。」他将淌满冷汗的手心自睡裤上擦了擦，显得有些不安分。

「但十几年的时间也足够你走出来了，里昂。」她说，「足够让我们走出来。」

艾达没有死，而他的随身听也完好无损的回到了他的手上，他在过去的时间中执着的徘徊不前，只是为了那份被他遗落在浣熊市废墟中的爱情。里昂试着猜测艾达的想法，他捏紧了手机，胸口泛起了些酸痛，随后又平静下来。如果，他想，如果艾达真的想要拒绝他，那么这名神秘莫测的女间谍早就该消失在他的面前了，而非一次又一次的与他纠缠不清。

「艾达。」他的上下唇碰撞，声音细不可闻。

「我们该走了，里昂。」艾达的嘴角逐渐露出了玩味的笑容，她认为她大概能够想象到里昂的表情了，一如既往，就像是望着她利用绳枪离开那般无奈，带了些被抛弃的幼犬般的可怜兮兮。

「去哪？」他有些疑惑的眨着眼，手指有些焦虑的来回抚摸过随身听的棱角。

「未来。」艾达的轻笑声终于传入了里昂的耳中，她在对方还未反应过来的情况下挂断了电话，从楼顶一跃而下。

里昂有些讶异的愣了一愣，然后摇了摇头，金棕色过长的刘海随着他的动作微微晃动着。

他静静地注视着艾达的行李箱，在目光转回手中的随身听时笑了出来。


End file.
